Organization XIII alphabet
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: 5 pairings, 10 lovers. A to Z. Boy love. Don't like don't read. Pairings: Zemyx, XigLux, XemSai, MarVex, and AkuRoku. R and R.
1. A is for Abandoned

Ch.1-A is for Abandoned

**So I decided to a Organization XIII alphabet thing because I thought it'd be cool. And give people more pairings to get into. I hope you like it. First pairing is Zemyx.

* * *

**

T

Hurt/comfort/Friendship

Sum: No one noticed the child sitting alone on the bridge. Every day he was there, waiting for someone, and no one noticed. But Demyx noticed.

* * *

He sat there everyday. He had been sitting there since last week, always in the same spot, in the same position.

The boy was probably six. He had short steel-blue hair with a long, layered bang shielding his right eye while his uncovered eye, which was a deep navy blue, stared ahead of him blankly. He wore black cargo shorts reaching to his knees, which were drawn to his chest, and a black T-shirt with a strange black hear on the front outlined in red and had red stitches criss-crossing the organ (A/N: Recognize this symbol?).

The boy always sat there, away from people, with his legs drawn to his chest and his small arms wrapped around them.

And he never moved.

He shifted occasionally to alter his position, but he never stood up and moved.

And no one noticed him.

The people walking past the child never stopped once to ask him why he was there or where his parents were or what his name was.

They only walked past him, never sparing him a glance.

A young boy around nine that always walked the bridge with his dad on their way home from work and school did.

The boy's hair was a dirty blonde and styled into something that people would call a Mull-hawk-a lovechild that came from a Mullet and a Mohawk. His eyes were sea-green and as deep as the ocean and he wore blue jeans torn at the knees and frayed at the end and a black T-shirt with a band logo on the front- 'The Dancing Flames.'

The boy's father was twenty-nine. He had the same dirty blonde hair his son did, but kept it a bit nicer, and had black eyes. He wore a dark blue suit with a white T-shirt underneath the blazer and a red tie.

The boy slowed down, holding his dad's right hand with his left, as they passed the other boy sitting on the bridge.

_He's always there…_The blonde thought. _I wonder what he's waiting for?_

"Demyx?" The boy's father paused when he felt a tug on his hand and looked down at his son to see what he wanted.

"Can you wait for a second, dad?" Demyx asked, looking up at his father as he pulled his hand out of his dad's grasp. "I'll be right back."

Demyx's dad watched his son trot back the way they had come, heading toward a lone boy huddled on the bridge.

Demyx halted before the steel-blue-haired boy and dramatically dropped to a crouch, staring at the boy seriously.

Gradually, the boy looked at Demyx and the two stared at each other for a few seconds before Demyx blinked and the boy slowly blinked back, tilting his head slightly to the side as if wondering why Demyx was there.

"Hello." Demyx grinned. "I'm Demyx. What's your name?"

"…Zexion."

"Hi, Zexion. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"My parents."

Demyx shifted until he was beside Zexion and he sat down, not taking his eyes off the boy beside him.

"Why…?"

"They dropped me off here and said they'd return."

"How long have you been here?"

"A week."

"So why'd they leave you here?" Demyx questioned as Zexion looked away from him.

"I'm smarter than my classmates."

"So? What's that to be ashamed about?"

"And I can smell strange things."

"Strange things?" Demyx repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can smell food faster than anyone else and people's natural scents."

"Like a bloodhound?"

Zexion glared at Demyx, who smiled innocently.

"So…what's my scent?"

Zexion narrowed his eye slightly but Demyx could see his nose twitching ever so slightly.

"Like the ocean." Zexion answered after a while. "And sea-breeze."

"Really?" Demyx cocked his head to the side. "But I've never been to the ocean."

Zexion turned his head away from the blonde and resumed staring ahead of him sternly.

"Um…dude, I don't think your parents are coming."

"I know. But I have nowhere else to go."

Demyx stared at Zexion thoughtfully before he grinned and stood up.

"You can come home with me!"

Zexion stared up at Demyx in surprise.

"Come on!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's wrist and dragged the boy to his feet before he lead him toward where his father was patiently waiting.

"D-Demyx…"

"No worries! My dad's sure to say yes!"

"And who is this?" Demyx's dad asked as Demyx and Zexion stopped in front of him.

"This is Zexion! He's my new friend!"

"Well, hello, Zexion."

"Dad, he's alone. Can he come live with us?"

"What have your mother and I told you about picking up stray dogs?"

"But, daddy!" Demyx hugged Zexion around the neck, staring at his dad with a 'I'm-already-attached-to-him' look.

Demyx's dad sighed. "All right, he can live with us."

"Yes!" Demyx cheered, squeezing Zexion once before he released him and grabbed Zexion's left hand as he took his father's, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, Zexy! Let's go home!"

Zexion looked back at the bridge as the trio began to walk before he looked back at Demyx, who was chatting with his dad and grinning brightly. Zexion looked down at their intertwined hands before he gave a small smile.

The abandoned feeling in his chest faded.

* * *

**Yup. First chapter. Hope you like it. Next chapter is B is for Bedevil. R and R, please.**


	2. B is for Bedevil

Ch.2-B is for Bedevil

**All right. Here's the second chapter. ^^**

* * *

T

Humor/Romance

Sum: Demyx just had to annoy Zexion only to have Zexion use a word that he didn't know. "What does 'bedevil' mean?"

* * *

Zexion was peacefully reading in the Grey Area with only Saix as company, but the two didn't really speak to each other.

Almost everyone was off on a mission-Xemnas excluded, of course-but Zexion, Saix, Axel, and Demyx.

Axel was probably still asleep, the lazy bum.

And Demyx…well, Zexion didn't want to think about the blonde because if he did, then Demyx would most certainly appear as if he had been called and Zexion did not want his peaceful day-

"The fun has arrived!"

…Ruined.

Zexion sighed quietly, but ignored Demyx's outburst as he turned a page in his book.

"Hey, Zexy!"

The couch shifted as the blonde plopped down on Zexion's left.

The illusionist simply ignored Demyx as he turned another page in his novel.

"Don't I even deserve a hello?"

"No." Zexion responded simply, not looking up from his book.

"What are you reading, anyway?" Demyx snatched Zexion's book before the short Nobody could react and began flipping through it as he turned upside down on the sofa. "How can you read this? There aren't any pictures."

"That's the whole point, Number nine." Zexion responded calmly, resisting the urge to throw Demyx out the window for touching his book. "Now if I can have my book back…."

"Hey, is this that book with the sparkly vampire dude?"

Saix glanced toward the two Nobody with a low growl.

"It is not." Zexion replied quickly as he reached down to retrieve his book, but Demyx shifted away and held it out of reach.

"I'm sure it is! Isn't his name Edward? It says Edward right here!"

"Twilight isn't literature!" Saix rapidly grabbed the book from Demyx, who whined in protest, and tossed it out a nearby window before he glared at Zexion. "Remember that!"

Zexion and Demyx watched Saix stalk back to his post before Zexion frowned down at Demyx, who smiled nervously as he turned right side up.

Zexion reached under the couch and pulled out another book, showed it to Saix when the Nobody growled, before he opened it and began to read.

"Ooh, what's this book? Can I read it? No, can you read it to me? What's it about? What's-"

"Demyx."

"Yes?"

"Don't bedevil me."

Demyx fell silent and Zexion turned a page in his new book.

It was quiet for a while and Zexion enjoyed the peace until the blonde finally broke the silence.

"What does 'bedevil' mean, Zexion?"

Zexion sighed and shut his book, using his hand as a bookmark, before he looked at Demyx, who wiggled in excitement.

"Bedevil means to annoy or torment. Like you are doing now."

Demyx thought about Zexion's statement for a while as the Lexicon wielder returned to his reading.

"G'morning, guys." Axel yawned as he walked into the Grey Area, rubbing his right eye.

"It's not morning, moron." Saix said. "It's 1 o' clock."

Axel stuck his tongue out at the Luna Diviner as he walked toward Demyx and Zexion.

"Hey, Demyx, buddy."

The pyro leaned his arms on the back of the couch as he stared at Demyx with a grin.

"Whatcha doing with Zexy-chan?"

Zexion glared at Axel, but didn't respond to the pyro's taunt.

"Don't bedevil me." Demyx replied, briefly glancing at Axel before he resumed thinking.

Axel blinked in surprise as he straightened.

"What…?" He asked in confusion.

Saix snickered as Zexion shook his head and turned back to his reading.

"What does that mean?" Axel questioned as he looked between Saix and Zexion. "What did he say? What's bedevil?"

* * *

**And that's the end. ^^ Hope you liked it. Next chapter is C is for Cat. R and R, please.**


	3. C is for Cat

Ch.3-C is for cat

**This is pretty self-explanatory. Well...no cats were harmed in the making of this fic. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor

Sum: Demyx always wanted a pet. Xemnas decided a cat would do. But he has to take care of it. Then Demyx goes and loses it.

* * *

Demyx had always wanted a pet. He pestered, prodded, and chided both Xemnas and Saix for a pet, but the two Nobody had refused because they were sure that Demyx could never take care of something that need attention; constant attention.

But Demyx was not going to back down until he got what he wanted.

"Pleeeaaasssee?" Demyx whined, holding onto Saix's leg as the Nobody struggled to get to the Grey Area, dragging the blonde along as he did so. "Please, Saix-chan?"

"No, Number nine." Saix growled as he tried to get Demyx to let him go. "Now release me!"

"Not until you say yes!"

"No! you can't-have-a-pet!"

Saix finally managed to free his leg from Demyx's grasp and quickly moved away when the blonde tried to grab his other leg.

Demyx stared at Saix with teary eyes before he hopped to his feet and ran out of the Grey Area.

"I'm telling Xemmy on you!"

Saix stared after the blonde with a blank expression before he sighed.

"I don't get paid enough for this."

* * *

"I don't see why not."

Demyx gasped happily in surprise.

He had just asked Xemnas-politely-if he could have a pet and the superior had said yes.

"But you have to take care of it and feed it and play with it and whatever else it needs."

"Of course!"

Xemnas exhaled and reached under his desk before pulling out a medium-sized box and handing it to Demyx.

"Here."

Demyx stared at the box in disappointment. "This is my pet?"

"No. Look inside."

Slowly, Demyx opened the box and peered inside.

Sitting in the center of the box and staring up at him with huge blue eyes was a pure brown kitten.

"OMG! It's a cat!" Demyx picked up the cat and squeezed it in a hug. "So cute!"

"Demyx!" Xemnas quickly grabbed the cat from the blonde and set it on a desk. "You're gonna kill him!"

Demyx stared at Xemnas in confusion.

"They're fragile." Xemnas explained as he gently pet the cat. "You can't hug them like you would a human."

"Oh. Okay."

Slowly, Xemnas handed the cat back to Demyx, who held much more gently.

"What are you going to name it?"

"I'm gonna name him," Demyx said as he tickled his new pet under the chin. "Sora."

Xemnas deadpanned. "Sora? You're not serious."

"Doesn't he just look like Sora?" Demyx held Sora out to Xemnas. "Even the fur on his head sticks out like Sora's hair!"

"Fine, fine." Xemnas waved the two away. "Just get him out of my sight before I decide to kill him."

"Don't listen to that grumpy puss, Sor-Sor." Demyx muttered as he walked out of Xemnas's office. "He doesn't mean it."

Xemnas rubbed his temples once the door to his office had shut as he groaned.

"Let's hope this was a right choice."

* * *

"Sora!" Demyx called as he walked into the Grey Area a few days later. "Come here, Sora!"

"What are you looking for?" Saix asked as Demyx looked under a nearby couch.

"Sora." Demyx replied as he headed to another couch. "Come here, Sor-Sor!"

"Did you lose the cat?" Zexion asked as he watched Demyx search for his pet.

"No! We're playing hide-and-seek." Demyx looked under a third couch before he looked at Zexion. "And apparently he's very good at it."

"Might I suggest setting out some food as bait?"

"I did." Demyx sighed as he plopped next to Zexion. "But Axel took it."

"He took Sora's cat food?"

"No. I laid out some spaghetti. Sora loves spaghetti!"

Zexion shook his head, deciding it was better not to ask. "Have you looked everywhere?"

Demyx nodded.

"I can't believe you lost your cat, Demyx."

"I didn't lose him!" Demyx laid across Zexion's lap. "I simply misplaced him."

"You're never going to be allowed to have another pet."

"I know." The blonde sighed before he smiled as a thought came top his mind and he looked up at Zexion. "Will you be my pet?"

"No!" Zexion shoved Demyx off his lap as he blushed. "I am not a cat!"

"Rawr." Axel laughed as he walked past the two Nobody. "Having a fight, you two lovebirds?"

"We're not lovebirds!" Demyx and Zexion protested before they looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

Axel simply purred in response as he walked toward Roxas.

The poor cat was never found.

* * *

**Don't worry, Sora's not dead. He's somewhere in the castle. Or maybe he got free. If you see a brown cat with blue eyes, please return him to Dem-Dem. The next chapter is Dance. Ooh, curious. What could it mean? R and R, please.**


	4. D is for Dance

Ch.4-D is for Dance

**This chapter contains kissing, fluffy fluffiness, Marly and Axel being molestors, and a short line from the song "bad touch" by the Bloodhound gang, which I don't own. Enjoy. R and R, please. I'm listening to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainruight over and over because it's my favorite song right now. Anyway, read and review. ^^**

* * *

T

Humor, romance

Sum: Demyx liked to dance. Zexion didn't know how. A little lesson in learning how to waltz is in order.

* * *

Zexion never really liked dancing very much. He also didn't know how to dance as he was a scientist.

Scientists didn't dance.

So Zexion was surprised when the Superior agreed to have a ball of sorts during Christmas. Of course, Zexion hadn't thought that Xemnas would stick to his promise.

Until he saw the large empty music room decorated with a Christmas tree, several couches, and a long table with punch (alcohol was not allowed unless Luxord snuck it in) and other light foods.

So here he was, sitting on an empty couch as he watched the others enjoy themselves. Or look like they were enjoying themselves.

Larxene was leaning against a wall nearby, refusing to dance and being the bitch she was.

Lexaeus and Xaldin stood side-by-side with their arms crossed and the same blank glare on their faces. If one moved, the other quickly followed.

Roxas and Xion stood by the punch table, talking with each other.

Marluxia and Vexen were on the dance floor, dancing to the tango with Marluxia leading.

Xemnas and Saix were together, dancing to a slow, sad song, with the Superior resting his chin on top of Saix's fluffy blue hair and Saix leaning his face against Xemnas's chest; both of them had their eyes close peacefully.

And Axel and Demyx?

They were dancing wildly to a song called 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy.'

And they were most definitely having the time of their lives.

As the song ended, Axel grabbed Roxas's waist and held him close.

Roxas reached out for Xion, who grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him out of the pyro's grasp; the red-head seemed to be having fun molesting Roxas in public.

Demyx laughed at the trio before he looked at Zexion, noticing that the schemer was the only one not on some kind of action.

"Zexy?" He questioned as he walked closer to the Lexicon user. "Don't you want to dance?"

"No." Zexion deadpanned. "I don't dance."

Demyx stared at Zexion with a slight pout before he suddenly grinned and grabbed the shorter Nobody's wrist, dragging him to his feet, and lead him to the center of the dance floor.

"N-number nine-"

"Shh. Don't say anything…."

Demyx gently held Zexion's right hand before he used his other hand to move Zexion's left hand until it rested on the top of his hip-the Lexicon wielder blushed faintly at the sudden gesture-before dropping his hand onto Zexion's left shoulder.

"Now, just look at me and only at me." Demyx smiled. "Follow me. We'll go forward, forward, back, back. Let's begin. One, two, three…."

As Demyx began to count rhythmically, he stepped back twice, Zexion hesitantly following his movement, before he stepped forward and Zexion stepped back.

"That's right." Demyx murmured as the two continued to dance, going in a small circle as they went. "Just follow the rhythm."

"Wh-what is this called…?" Zexion asked as he realized the dance was not as fast as the tango, but not as slow as the Superior's dance.

"It's called the waltz. I learned it while at Beast's Castle."

"I didn't know you could dance."

"Silly, Zexy!" Demyx grinned. "You can't have music without dance and you can't have dance without music. They're like yin and yang. You can't have one without the other."

"Light and dark?"

"Fire and water."

"Good and evil."

"You and me." Demyx leaned closer to Zexion with a tiny, loving smile.

Zexion blushed at the close proximity and leaned back slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm loud, rambunctious, and hyper. While you, on the other hand, are quiet, respectful, and cute."

With every word, Demyx had leaned closer to Zexion until their noses were almost touching.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop…." Demyx whispered as he leaned even closer to the slate-haired Nobody, their lips only centimeters from touching.

Zexion's breathing quickened slightly when he felt Demyx's warm breath on his mouth before he suddenly closed the distance between them.

Demyx stopped their dance lesson and wrapped his arms around Zexion.

The two couples that had been dancing stopped and watched the two.

Xemnas had an arm around Saix's shoulder while Saix had an arm around his waist.

Saix looked up at Xemnas, who glanced down at him before letting a small smile grace his tan face, and the blue-haired Nobody returned the gesture.

Marluxia stared at the two Nobodies before he glanced at Vexen, smile slyly, and pushed the blonde Nobody against a nearby wall, putting his hands on either side of the scientist's head to prevent escape and pressed his body against Vexen's.

"Hey, you and me, baby ain't nothing but mammals," The scythe wielding Nobody whispered huskily as he tapped his forehead against Vexen's. "So let's do it like they do it on the Discovery Channel."

Vexen smirked before he wrapped his arms around Marluxia's neck and replied, "How I've waited to hear that, Mar-Mar."

Demyx pulled away from Zexion and stepped back before he gave a low, sweeping bow.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his left hand.

Zexion smiled, taking the outstretched hand.

"Certainly."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ I loved writing it. The next chapter is titled Easter. R and R, please. And thank you.**


	5. E is for Easter

Ch.5-E is for Easter

****

This was a fun chapter to write.

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Easter was a nice time of year. It was. Until the Easter bunny starts stalking you.

* * *

It was Easter at the World That Never Was and for once, it wasn't raining in the Dark City with the light of Kingdom Hearts acting as artificial sunlight in the everlasting darkness that blanketed the world.

Zexion was the only one left in the castle, peacefully reading in the Grey Area.

The other members—mainly Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, and Xion—were Easter egg-hunting.

Zexion didn't even want to think about, let alone know, what the remaining members were doing.

The Lexicon wielder blushed faintly when his stomach growled and he was glad that no one had been around to hear it.

"Might as well et something to eat." Zexion said to himself as he shut his book and walked toward the kitchen.

The slate-haired Nobody liked Easter. Not because he got a basket filled with candy—he wasn't one for sweets—but because the castle was quiet and it was the only time that he could read without being interrupted by another member.

Chip, chip, chip, chip, chip, chip, chip.

Zexion paused when he heard the small chirping noises and looked behind him.

There was no one in the desolate hallway.

Zexion narrowed his eye suspiciously before he continued on his way to the kitchen.

_I wonder if I should make some instant ramen…._He mused as he walked.

The slate-haired Nobody stopped when he heard the strange sound and quickly whirled around, trying to catch who was stalking him.

No one.

Slowly, Zexion once again continued, holding his book closer to himself in case he needed to use it as a weapon.

Whoever was trailing him was going to be sorry.

But Zexion didn't smell any scent, so he couldn't tell who was following him.

_There it is again…._Zexion thought in annoyance when the noise returned, closer than before. _What's following me?_

"Bun-bun attack!"

Something collided with Zexion, knocking the Nobody to the ground and the book out of his hands.

"Ouch…." Zexion rubbed the back of his head which hurt from colliding with the floor and stared at whatever had tackled him only to deadpan at what he saw.

A huge pink bunny with Demyx's face sat on his chest, smiling at him.

"D-Demyx…?"

"Hi, Zexy!" Demyx chirped, giving a wider grin. "Happy Easter!"

"You were following me…?"

Demyx nodded, his bunny ears flapping with the movement.

"What's with the bunny suit?"

"You like it? Marly-chan made it especially for me!"

_No wonder I couldn't smell him…_Zexion thought. _This is the first time he's worn that._

Suddenly, Demyx stretched his body out so that he was laying on top of Zexion, using his right leg to pin Zexion's right arm to his side while he secured the Lexicon user's left wrist above his head and used his right hand to support himself above Zexion.

"What are you doing, Demyx?" Zexion inquired as the blonde leaned closer to him.

"Happy Easter, Zexion." Demyx muttered before he gently kissed the slate-haired Nobody.

Zexion silently noted that the Sitar player tasted like chocolate and he decided that Easter really was his favorite Holiday.

* * *

**Yeah. This was my favorite chapter to write. Next chapter is Fate. R and R, please.**


	6. F is for Fate

Ch.6-F is for Fate

**This is a cool chapter in my opinion. R and R.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Zexion never believed in fate. Demyx thought it was fate that he and Zexion met. "If is wasn't for fate, then I wouldn't have met Zexy-chan!"

* * *

Zexion didn't believe in a lot of things.

Ghosts, the paranormal, psychics, love at first sight.

Anything.

Zexion didn't believe in them because he was a man of science and science explained everything.

And those couldn't be explained.

And if they couldn't be explained, they weren't real.

But the thing that Zexion didn't believe in the most was fate or destiny or whatever it was called.

There was no way that some ethereal being or spirit could magically make things happen or be.

It was impossible.

_Fate is just something Somebodies justify about something they can't explain…_Zexion thought as he turned a page in the book he was reading; The _Odyssey. There is no such thing as fate._

"Hey, Zexion!"

Zexion sighed when he heard the familiar voice and Demyx sat beside him.

"What do you want?"

"Whatcha readin' this time?" Demyx asked, trying to read the open book on the Schemer's lap.

"The Odyssey."

"What's it about?"

"It is a tale about a man's quest to simply return home."

"Ooh, sounds cool!"

"It is quite intriguing." Zexion gave a small nod as he turned a page, Demyx still reading over his shoulder.

"Hey, Zexy?"

"Nn?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

Zexion couldn't help but snort at the question.

"Of course not."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no ethereal being that guides people or whatever. It is illogical."

"But, Zexion…!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's shoulders and the slate-haired Nobody looked at him in slight annoyance. "If it wasn't for fate, then I never would have met Zexy-chan!"

Without warning, Demyx suddenly pressed his lips against Zexion's, startling the Nobody.

Zexion soon relaxed and wound his arms around the water Nobody's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Maybe fate did have a hand in this.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is called Gabby. R and R, please. ^^**


	7. G is for Gabby

Ch.6-G is for Gabby

**I want to thank Hikari san for reading this and actually reviewing. I really like her for that. ^^ Currently, I'm only on M, but since it's winter vacation for me, I will focus on this instead of the other story I'm doing so that people can read and enjoy this to their heart's content. Anyway, onto the story. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Demyx talks too much. Zexion is trying to read with the blonde talking away next to him. Zexion decides to shut him up.

* * *

Zexion was trying to be peaceful.

_Trying._

But it was quite difficult with a certain blonde musician sitting beside you, playing his Sitar and talking to you about things that made no sense.

Zexion mostly ignored him, trying to focus on the book he was reading, and Demyx didn't notice that the slate-haired Nobody next to him was slowly getting more and more annoyed.

"…So, my mission was to go to the 100 Acre Woods which is my favorite world next to Atlantica because they're the only worlds without Heartless…"

Zexion sighed as he turned a page in his book, trying to block out Demyx's constant rambling.

_Why can't he go to someone else with this? _The Lexicon wielder thought as he flipped another page in his book. _Like Axel or Roxas…?_

"I mean, I don't know why I was sent to the 100 Acre Woods to search for some stupid stick, but since the world had no Heartless, I decided to agree…"

_Now he's talking about a stick. Does he mean Merlin's wand?_

"Pooh and the others seemed to like Arpeggio and they requested me to play a song for them so I did and we had a dance party!"

_He forgot about the wand._

"I completely forgot about finding the special little magic stick thingy I had to get, but it was okay. I brought back some honey!"

_So that's why there are those containers of honey in the kitchen…_

"As punishment, though, I had to go to the Pride Lands to defeat a Giant Heartless. Do you know how hard it is to defeat a Heartless while you're a lion?"

_Wouldn't know. _Zexion rolled his eye. _Haven't been there._

"It's very difficult. I can't play Arpeggio because my claws snap the strings so I can't summon my water to help me." Demyx sniffled. "I don't like the Pride Lands anymore…"

Zexion sighed as he shut his book when Demyx perked up and began to talk about what his mission yesterday had been.

"Demyx."

Demyx glanced up from Arpeggio and looked at Zexion with a smile.

"Yes, Zexi-"

Before the blonde could finish, Zexion grabbed the chains on the front of Demyx's cloak, yanking the Nobody closer to him, and crashed his lips into the Musician's.

Demyx was surprised at first, but he soon relaxed into the kiss.

Zexion pulled back after a few seconds and the two Nobody stared at each other, panting slightly.

"Z-Zexion…" Demyx stuttered as he blushed. "Wh-what-"

"You talk too much." The slate-haired boy murmured as he pulled Demyx in for another kiss.

* * *

**So, figure out what Gabby means? The next chapter is Heartless and I'd like to see what you think it would be about. ^^ R and R, please.**


	8. H is for Heartless

Ch.8- H is for Heartless

**This is a fun chapter. ^^ R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor

Sum: Demyx comes home with a Shadow Heartless and begs to keep him. Saix refuses, remembering the cat incident (It still had yet to be found), but soon gives in. Demyx names the Heartless Blackie. Blackie, it seems, also has a thing for Zexion.

* * *

Saix looked up form his clipboard when a Dark Portal opened up and he watched as Demyx walked out.

He was about to resume checking off members when he looked back at Demyx as he realized there was something strange about the blonde.

Demyx had his arms around his stomach as if it hurt, but he was giggling occasionally as his cloak moved.

_His cloak is just tickling him._ Saix thought as he dropped his eyes back to the clipboard.

The blue-haired Nobody suddenly stopped and looked up once again.

_Wait a minute…

* * *

_

Demyx squealed when the cold hands touched his stomach again.

"Stop moving." He looked down at the small bulge in his cloak. "It tickles."

"What tickles, Number Nine?"

Demyx squeaked as he stopped when Saix suddenly appeared before him.

"Hi, Saix!" He chirped, smiling nervously.

Saix narrowed his eyes and looked down at Demyx's cloak.

"What's in your cloak?"

"My cloak? Oh! My cloak! Oh, it's just a watermelon. Well, see ya later!"

Demyx was about to step around Saix when the Luna Diviner abruptly pushed him against a nearby wall.

"A watermelon doesn't move, Number Nine." Saix said as he grabbed the zipper to the blonde's cloak and pulled it up quickly. (A/N: OMG! Sexual Harassment!)

Something black attached itself to the blue-haired Nobody's face before scratching his face, leaping off, and skittering away.

Saix growled as he reverted to his Berserker state and chased after the fleeing Shadow Heartless, summoning his Claymore as he did.

"Don't hurt him!" Demyx wailed as he chased after Saix. "Blackie didn't mean to hurt you! He's just scared!"

* * *

Blackie soon came to a dead end and looked around as he trembled, searching for some sort of escape route, before he turned around when he heard a growl behind him and saw Berserker Saix slowly stalking closer to him, raising his Claymore above his head.

"Nooo! Don't you dare hurt Blackie!"

Saix stopped as Demyx hugged the Heartless, practically shielding the creature with his body. Gradually, Saix calmed down and returned to his normal, collected self.

"Blackie?" He questioned.

Demyx looked at Saix with teary eyes before he slowly nodded as he stood up, still holding Blackie to his chest.

"He's black, so I named him Blackie."

Saix deadpanned and said, "Demyx, you know that you are not allowed to have pets."

"Why nooot?"

"We still can't find Sora."

"Oh, yeah." Demyx smiled at the fond memories he had of his cat before he shook his head. "I promise I'll take good care of him!"

"You need to put…Blackie back where you found him."

"But Saiiixx…." Demyx looked down at Blackie before he looked back at the Luna Diviner with huge, weeping eyes. "I think he needs me."

"No, Demyx."

"How can you say no to this face?" Demyx held out Blackie to Saix, who stared at the Heartless.

Blackie's eyes turned wide and teary as his antennae drooped pathetically and he gave a weak mewl.

Saix sighed. "Oh, all right. You can keep him."

Curse him for being such a wuss when it came to the puppy-dog stare.

"Yay!" Demyx cheered as he happily hugged his new pet.

"But you have to feed him, walk him and make sure no other members sees him."

"I will! Thank you, Saix!" Demyx hugged the blue-haired Nobody with his right arm as he held Blackie in his left.

"No hugging."

"Right." Demyx quickly backed away. "Sorry."

* * *

"Blackie!" Demyx called as he walked into the Grey Area the next day. "Where are you? Oh, Blackie!"

"Tell me you didn't." Saix groaned as he face palmed himself.

"I just misplaced him! I swear! He was in my room this-"

Before Demyx could finish there was a yell and both Nobody looked in the direction it had come from, glanced at each other, and ran toward the sound of distress.

They both came to Zexion's door and quickly opened the closed door when they heard Zexion yell, "Get off!"

"Blackie!" Demyx chirped when he spotted his pet wrapped around Zexion's neck.

Blackie was rubbing his face against Zexion's, purring happily.

"This is_ yours_?" Zexion asked, looking at Demyx with an apathetic glare.

"That's Blackie!"

"Demyx…" Zexion sighed as he obviously tried to keep calm even as Blackie began to lick his cheek lovingly. "Get this Heartless off me before I kill it!"

* * *

**Cute Shadow Heartless. Everyone who reviews will someday get a Heartless like Blackie. ^^ R and R, please. Next chapter is I is for Innocent.**


	9. I is for Innocent

Ch.9- I is for Innocent

**This one is interesting. It'll make you question Demyx's innocence. ^^ R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Sometimes, Demyx was too innocent for his own good. And Zexion was way too relenting.

* * *

Sometimes, Demyx was too innocent for his own good.

And he used that innocence to his advantage, whether he was conscious of it or not.

And what Demyx wanted, Demyx usually got.

The only ones immune to his innocence were Xemnas, Xaldin, Saix, and Larxene.

So, today was no different.

"Oh, please, Zexion?"

"No, Demyx, I will not go swimming with you!"

Demyx had been relentlessly pestering the sixth member to go swimming with him at Destiny Islands, but the Schemer had persistently refused.

"But no one else will go with me!" Demyx whined as he stepped in front of the slate-haired Nobody with a pouting face.

Zexion stared blankly at the face that reminded him of a kicked puppy mixed with a five-year-old wanting candy before he stepped around Demyx and continued toward the Grey Area, his Lexicon tucked underneath his left arm.

Demyx frowned, obviously annoyed that his cute ploy hadn't worked, and grabbed Zexion's left arm, the slate-haired Nobody's weapon falling to the ground with a thud, and pushed his superior against the nearby wall.

"Demyx!" Zexion said as Demyx stood directly in front of him, putting his hands on either side of his head. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Will you please go with me?" Demyx whispered lowly, leaning closer to Zexion until their foreheads were almost touching. "Zexion…"

"N-no…means no, Demyx…"

Geez….was Demyx _trying_ to turn him on with that sweet voice of his?

"Please?" Demyx's breath was hot on Zexion's neck as he gently kissed the pale skin.

"No…."

"Please…." Demyx moved his head up slightly and lightly licked the side of Zexion's jaw.

It was starting to get hard to keep his mind straight with Demyx's teasing kisses and little tempting licks.

"Come on, Zexion…" Demyx muttered into the Schemer's ears. "Swimming…with me…half-naked…"

Zexion's knees gave out at the thought and Demyx quickly grabbed him around the waist to support him.

"Okay." Zexion said in defeat.

Demyx grinned eagerly as he released Zexion before taking his hand and leading him toward a portal that he had opened up.

"Come on, Zexy!"

_I'm beginning to wonder who's the real schemer around here…._Zexion thought when he noticed that Demyx had turned back to being innocent as the two walked toward the black vortex.

* * *

**Now that was interesting, ne? Next chapter is Journal. R and R, please. ^^**


	10. J is for Journal

Ch.10-J is for journal

**I want to thanks those reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. I'm really tired, but I'm gonna try to get all the way up to M tonight, since I'm done with that chapter and about to start on N. But I'm tired. I was at a barn(Yes, it IS cold where I am and snowing) for five hours with four kids(One soon left to go home) and two of them, while the other was riding and my mom was watching, were trying to use my gloves and CD player as ransom to let me give them my DS so they could play it, to which I refused. But at the end, I got to go to McDonald's and it was the play thing one! ^^ So that made my day all the better. I am NEVER gonna have kids and NEVER gonna go with my mom to the barn with them again. *Sigh* Okay, I'm done ranting, so you can read the story. R and R, please. **

**Warning: This chapter contains: Sappy Zexion, a few lines from Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift, which I don't own, and abuse of coke**.

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Zexion always kept a journal of what he did daily. Too bad Demyx found it and spoiled his secret.

* * *

Zexion kept his own journal just like Roxas had his own.

He didn't know why he had it. He just did.

And when he wasn't reading, he was writing in it. Jotting down all that he had done that day. His mission, the book he had read, the food he had eaten, and how his secret crush was doing.

Yes. Zexion had a crush as much as he hated to admit it.

He was head-over-heels for a certain blonde musician even if he didn't show it.

But of course, he was certain the other didn't feel the same way.

_No. He likes someone else. _Zexion thought with a sigh as he shut his journal once he had finished writing in it for the day. _He keeps talking about this guy that he knows._

Zexion stood up and stretched before he walked out of his room, shutting off his light and closing the door behind him as he went.

"I bet he's beautiful, that guy he talks about." Zexion smiled a little as he sang to himself. "He'd better hold him tight, give him all his love, look into his eyes and realize he's lucky 'cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my…"

Zexion stopped and shook his head.

"Now I'm sounding sappy. Jeez. You see what you're doing to me?"

* * *

"Zexy….?"

Demyx poked his head into the Schemer's room and looked around before he entered.

"I wonder where he is…"

The blonde looked toward Zexion's desk and noticed a small black book laying on top.

"What's this?"

Demyx walked toward the desk and picked up the journal, noticing a 'VI' on the front, before he flipped it open and skimmed through the pages. He stopped on one in particular; it was dated 6-9-10 and titled Who is he?

_He talked about that guy again. The one he likes. He compliments him a lot. Says he's smart, nice, and funny. I wonder who he is? Probably someone in the Organization. I bet it's Xigbar. But he's not really nice. It's definitely not the Superior, Xaldin, Saix, Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, Roxas, or Xion. Luxord isn't really funny. Axel is surely not smart. That leaves only me, but I know that he doesn't like me the way I like him. Whoever he's talking about, I hope he knows that Demyx is special._

Demyx stared at the page, his head tilted slightly to the side as he tried to register what he had just read.

"Demyx?"

The blonde looked over his shoulder to see Zexion standing at the threshold, a can of Coke in his left hand.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, hey, Zexy!" Demyx grinned. "I just came to see if you-"

Zexion spotted his journal in Demyx's hands and quickly strode up to the blonde, snatching his journal back.

"You read my journal?"

"N-no! W-well….only a page…"

Zexion looked like he was about to reprimand Demyx before he suddenly began to pace back and forth, stopped after a few seconds and pointed his journal at the blonde, before he once again began to pace.

"S-sorry, Zexion. I didn't know it was a private journal."

Zexion stopped, glanced at Demyx, before he looked down at the journal in his right hand.

"You…know then?"

"Oh…um…Yeah…."

_My life's ruined…_Zexion thought with a sigh.

Demyx watched Zexion before he abruptly grabbed his right arm, the journal and can of coke dropping to the ground, and turned the Schemer to face him.

"Zexion, you know that guy I always talk about?"

"Yeah. How could I not? You talk about him every day."

Demyx looked pensive for a moment before he pulled Zexion closer and kissed him.

"Wh-what….?" Zexion asked when the blonde pulled away.

"Silly. The guy that I always talk about is _you_."

"Me…?" Zexion blushed. "You think I'm funny?"

"You don't talk much…but I know you're funny."

Zexion looked at the ground, not even caring that Demyx was still holding him. "No….I'm not funny…"

Demyx placed his finger underneath Zexion's chin and lifted it up so that the Schemer was looking him in the eyes.

"_I_ think you're funny…" He murmured before he once again kissed Zexion.

Zexion smiled slightly into the kiss.

His secret had been found out thanks to his journal.

Funny thing was…

He didn't care.

* * *

**And that's the end. The next chapter is Karaoke. Oooh, what could it be? And a special guest will appear. Hint: He's Axel's cousin. Anybody who can guess right will get a cookie and a fluffy hug from Dem-Dem-chan. R and R, please.**


	11. K is for Karaoke

Ch.11-K is for Karaoke

**This one was my favorite one. ^^ Just 'cause it has singing. I don't own the song 'I think I love you' by Kaci Brown. You should listen to it, it's an awesome song. Anyway, R and R, please.

* * *

**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Demyx drags Zexion to a Karaoke place with Axel and Roxas and sings. He realizes the blonde's feelings for him.

* * *

"Demyx!"

Demyx looked up from his lunch to see Axel walking toward him with his boyfriend Roxas behind him.

"Hey, guys." Demyx greeted as his two friends sat beside him. "What are you doing?"

"I have good news." Axel smiled. "You know my cousin Reno, right?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah."

"He just opened up a karaoke restaurant called Destiny Island Karaoke and he's invited us for a sneak preview."

"Oh, really?" Demyx asked eagerly. "I love Karaoke!"

"Why don't you go ask Zexion to come with us?" Roxas questioned, gesturing to the boy sitting alone at a nearby table.

"O-oh, no." Demyx blushed as he shook his head. "I don't think he'd want to come."

"Well…." Roxas looked at Zexion before he looked back at Demyx. "I think Axel's taking him anyway."

"What? !" Demyx looked toward the table where Zexion sat and saw Axel talking to the boy.

Zexion shook his head and returned to the book he had open in front of him.

Axel frowned before he grabbed Zexion's wrist and dragged him back to where Roxas and Demyx sat.

"Hey, you guys!" Axel grinned as he wrapped an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "Guess who's joining us for karaoke today!"

Zexion sighed as he sulked, obviously annoyed at the news.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry they dragged you along." Demyx apologized for the billionth time as the group walked to the Destiny Island Karaoke store. "I knew you didn't want to come."

"It's okay." Zexion said. "But I won't be singing."

"I-I know…"

"Here it is, guys!" Axel said as he stopped before a large restaurant with the words 'Destiny Island Karaoke' on the front. "Reno's karaoke restaurant."

"Let's go in." Roxas said, taking his boyfriend's hand as he walked toward the doors with Demyx and Zexion trailing behind them.

"Hey, Reno!"

A man with long red hair tied into a ponytail glanced behind him and grinned.

"Yo, man." Reno walked toward the group and tapped his knuckles against Axel's. "Glad you could come."

"Glad to be here."

"So this is Destiny Island Karaoke." Reno explained as he lead Axel and the others to a table. "The stage is over there,"

He pointed toward a stage complete with a runway, a DJ booth, and a TV hanging above the DJ table as well as a microphone stand sitting on the stage.

"I'll be the DJ and anyone can go up whenever they please."

"Sounds fun." Roxas said as the group sat down.

"The Karaoke will start soon so just relax and look over your menu and the waiter will be by soon." Reno waved as walked away. "See ya later, cuz."

"Later, Re."

"The food here is surprisingly cheap." Roxas noted as he looked at his menu.

"That's Reno for you." Axel smiled as he looked at his menu. "Cheap food, but it's kick-ass."

Demyx stared at his menu, glanced at Zexion, blushed, and resumed looking at his menu.

Axel and Roxas noticed this and they chuckled.

"He's so lovesick." Roxas whispered to his boyfriend.

"Totally." Axel agreed.

"Yo, yo, everybody quiet down." Reno called as he stood behind the DJ booth. "Now, I'd like to welcome you all to the Grand Opening of Destiny Island Karaoke!"

The audience cheered.

"Now, anyone want to be the first karaoke singer?"

Before anyone else could react, Axel stood up and grabbed Demyx's arm, raising it above his head.

"This guy has a lot to sing about!"

"N-no, I don't, Axel!" Demyx took his wrist out of Axel's grasp.

"Aw, come up here, Demyx!" Reno laughed. "Don't be shy!"

Slowly, Demyx walked toward the stage, giving a death glare at Axel as he went, and walked toward Reno.

"Now, what would you like to sing for us?"

"I'd like to sing…" Demyx looked around before he whispered something to Reno.

"Ah, for a special someone?" Reno smirked.

Demyx nodded, glanced at Zexion, before he walked toward the microphone.

"Got a hot one tonight!" Reno howled. "We have Demyx singing "I think I love you" by Kaci Brown!"

The audience cheered as music began and Axel nudged Zexion with a leering grin.

"This should be good."

Zexion blinked at him before he turned his attention back to Demyx as the blonde picked up the microphone and began to sing.

"Do you think you love me? Do you think you love me? Do you think you love me? Do you think you love me?"

_He's very good…_Zexion thought. _And his voice is very beautiful…_

"I think I love you!" Demyx closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. "I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream, then all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain."

Demyx opened his eyes and began to move his hips slightly as he started to get into the song.

"Before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread. I think I love you! I think I love you."

Demyx closed his eyes once more as he draped his right arm over his head before letting it slide back to his side.

"This morning, I wake up with this feeling I didn't know how to deal with. And so I just decide to myself I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it. And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room."

Demyx gave a satisfied grin as he opened his eyes and swept his right arm to the side.

"Ii think I love you! I think I love you."

Demyx took a step forward.

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of?"

Demyx shook his head and placed his right hand to his chest.

"Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way. Believe me, you really don't have to worry I only want to make you happy."

Zexion smiled a little as he watched Demyx sing.

"And if you say hey, go away, I will. But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case? Let me ask you to your face."

_Whoever he's thinking about should be really lucky. _Zexion thought.

"Do you think you love me?"

_Demyx is a really nice kid._

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of?"

_He's very sweet, nice, funny, and smart._

"Though it worries me to say…"

Zexion blushed faintly at what he had thought.

"Do you think you love me? Do you think you love me? Do you think you love me? Do you think you love me?"

_It's not like I like him or anything. He's just a schoolmate._

"I don't know what I'm up against, I don't know what it's all about, I've got so much to think about. Hey! I think I love you!"

_I mean…he is just a schoolmate, right?_

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way."

Axel and Roxas smiled when they noticed that Zexion was obviously trying to figure out his feelings for Demyx before they both grabbed each of his wrists, dragged him to the stage, and pushed him toward the singing blonde.

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?"

Demyx blushed as Zexion fell into his chest, but he didn't stop in his singing.

"I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for."

Zexion blushed as he looked away from Demyx.

"I think I love you, isn't that was life is made of?"

Demyx smiled when he noticed Zexion's blush and he used his right hand to gently grab the boy's chin and force him to look at him.

"Though it worries me to say I've never felt this way."

Demyx leaned closer to Zexion with a smile as he asked in a normal voice, "Do you think you love me, Zexion?"

Slowly, Zexion nodded and Demyx closed the short distance between them.

The audience cheered wildly as the two kissed and Reno wolf-whistled.

"Now that's a way to end karaoke!" He laughed.

* * *

**Reno being the DJ is just awesome. I can also imagine him as a waiter. I wonder who the waiter was for the Karaoke place? Hmmmm... R and R, please. Next chapter is Laugh.**


	12. L is for Laugh

Ch.12-L is for Laugh

**This is the twelfth chapter in the series, so I'm proud to say I'm almost halfway there~! ^^ I'm writing up N right now and during my two weeks on vacation, when I can and when I feel like it, I'll try to get to...mmm, let's say...R. ^^ That should be a cool spot. Well, I mean, I'll write more, but...I don't know what I mean, so whatever. Read on. R and R please.**

* * *

K+

Humor

Sum: Demyx had always wanted to hear Zexion laugh and he tries everything he can to get him to, but fails. Then, without even trying, he manages it.

* * *

Demyx had heard almost everyone in the Organization laugh.

Both Xemnas and Saix had short, scornful laughs, but when they were alone, they would laugh like they had hearts.

Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, and Axel had loud, rambunctious laughs because they were noisy Nobodies.

Roxas and Xion laughed like they were having fun even if they weren't. Roxas's laugh though sounded clearer, more like crystal, as if it were untouched with no impurities.

Vexen and Larxene both had crazy, sadistic laughs because they were crazy (In Vexen's case) and sadistic (In Larxene's case) people.

Both Xaldin and Lexaeus simply chuckled or snorted. It was neither neutral nor full of emotion, long nor too short.

And Zexion…well, now that Demyx thought about it, he had never heard Zexion laugh.

Well, at least for as long as he had been in the Organization.

Now Demyx made it his 'mission impossible' to try and get Zexion to laugh, even if only once.

* * *

Target: Zexion

Location: South Hallway

Position: Right behind

Status: Lock-on

"Heya, Zexy!"

The Schemer winced when he heard his name and sighed as Demyx placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I was walking…." Zexion responded, shrugging off the water Nobody's arm as he continued on his way to wherever it was he was going.

"Hey, wait!" Demyx chased after Zexion and stepped in front of the short Nobody, deciding to walk backward so he could watch Zexion. "Have you ever smiled?"

"No."

"Have you ever laughed?"

"No."

"Not even as a Somebody?" Demyx cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Both me and my Somebody, Ienzo, were not very emotional people."

Demyx clucked his tongue in disappointment. "Didn't you know that laughter's the best medicine?"

"Laughing, as well as showing emotions, is a trivial and frivolous pastime that Somebodies do when they're bored. I don't even know how you've managed such a feat."

"Like this." Demyx said as he smushed up his face with both hands so he looked like a strange fish.

Zexion remained unamused. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to laugh."

"Well, your attempt was pathetic."

Demyx pouted, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance as he stopped and Zexion walked around.

He wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

The water Nobody trotted after Zexion, but he didn't expect to trip, roll head over heels, and crash into the double doors leading to the library upside down.

Zexion stared at Demyx, who was trying to figure out why Zexion was upside down.

Demyx flipped over onto his hands and knees, but paused when he heard a strange sound.

Sort of like bells ringing, crisp and clear.

The blonde looked up to see Zexion chuckling with a hand raised elegantly to cover his mouth and he slowly grinned in awe.

So that's what the Schemer's laugh sounded like.

It was pretty.

Now Demyx wanted Zexion to laugh more.

* * *

**This was a cool chapter. It was interesting to wonder how the member's laughs sounded. ^^ Next chapter is Meadow. R and R, please.**


	13. M is for Meadow

Ch.13-M is for Meadow

**Yes. I'm caught up. I'm working on N right now and once I'm done with that I'll put it up. I got two weeks of mostly free time. ^^ Anyway, enjoy this chapter. R and R, please**

* * *

K+

Romance

Sum: Zexion had his own special meadow where he could go to be relax. Demyx follows him and though Zexion doesn't want him there, he stays.

* * *

Zexion had a secret place that he always went to so he could be peaceful, read a book, or simply relax and try to meditate.

It was a paradise to him, a place that no other member knew about or had a clue that it existed.

And the Schemer liked it that way. He did not want anyone to ruin his sanctuary. But of course, when he had thought that, he jinxed himself.

* * *

Zexion was being peaceful in the Grey Area, simply waiting until his normal time to depart for his secret hideout.

"Hey, Zexy!"

Zexion ignored Demyx as he sat beside him before he glanced up form his book and noticed that the time was almost five o' clock.

"What are you…"

"Excuse me."

"…Read….ing…" Demyx watched as Zexion stood up, opened a Dark Portal, and disappeared into the vortex.

The blonde pouted before he became curious.

"Hey, Saix?"

There was a sigh, before a weary, "What is it now, Number Nine?"

"Where does Zexion go everyday at the same time?"

"How should I know? I do not pry into his private life."

Demyx stared at the spot where the slate-haired Nobody had disappeared before he smiled slyly.

It was time for Detective Demyx to do a little investigating.

* * *

Demyx peered around the corner of a building, eliciting some strange stares from passerby and watched the small frame of Zexion walk up the small hill leading to Sunset Terrace.

_What is he doing here…?_ Demyx wondered as he hopped to another building. _Going to Sunset Terrace?_

Zexion suddenly turned onto a street Demyx didn't know and the blonde quickly followed so as not to lose him.

Demyx glanced around, staring at the dead-end before him.

"Where'd he go?"

Demyx began to search around, knowing that Zexion couldn't have just disappeared unless he used a Dark Portal before he stopped when he noticed a small crack in the far corner that no one would spot unless they really looked for it.

Cautiously, he crouched down and inspected the crevice.

It was big enough for Zexion to fit through.

_Did he go through here…?_ The blonde wondered as he slowly squeezed through the small gap, getting stuck several times as he crawled through the low area.

Before he knew it, he came out into an open field filled with flowers of multiple assortments and a single cherry blossom tree in the center.

"Oooh…." Demyx gasped as he gazed around the large meadow. "This is beautiful!"

"Demyx?"

Demyx looked toward the tree and noticed Zexion looked around, the corner of the tree, obviously sitting down, staring at Demyx in annoyance.

"This is a beautiful place, Zexion." Demyx said as he walked toward the Schemer.

"Why'd you follow me here?"

"Who's meadow is this?" Demyx as he sat beside the slate-haired Nobody, a little too close for Zexion's comfort, as he completely ignored Zexion's inquiry.

"It's my meadow." Zexion replied as he returned to reading the book on his lap.

"Zexion's meadow. That has a nice ring to it."

Zexion grunted as he turned a page in his book.

Demyx was silent for a few minutes before he scooted even closer to Zexion and leaned his head against Zexion's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Zexion stiffened for a few seconds before he relaxed, shut his book, and leaned his head against Demyx's.

After that day, the two spent several hours in Zexion's meadow, talking or simply leaning against each other as they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

**Yeah. Good chapter, though they're all good. Next chapter is Nap. Heehe. Fun chapter that includes blackmail...maybe. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	14. N is for Nap

Ch.14-N is for Nap

**So, I've been wondering for a while now, as I have a challenge. For those of you are artists with a DeviantArt account, I'm sure you'd like this challenge. I have wondered if those brave enough to accept the challenge(PM me if you do) will do a single drawing about this story. You know, Abandoned, you could, like, draw a picture of Demyx crouching in front of Zexion, asking if he wants to come home with him or something. Like that. I think that's a good explanation. So, those of you with a DA account and are artists, contact me via(Love that word) PM and tell me accept the challenge and give me your DA...username? I think that's what it's called. Anyway, enjoy this fun chapter and remember, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: He had never seen Zexion sleep. But he had never expected him to take a nap on the couch in the library.

* * *

He had never slept or taken a nap in front of anyone. For some reason he felt a little self-conscious at the idea of falling asleep in someone's presence. And the other members had rarely seen him asleep, so it was a surprise when a certain blonde found the Schemer snoozing on one of the couches in the library.

* * *

"Hey, Saix?"

Saix glanced up from the clipboard he held with a bored expression to see Demyx poking his head into the Grey Area.

"What?"

"Have you seen Zexion?" Demyx smiled as innocently as possible.

"Ask Axel." Saix looked back down at his clipboard, telling the blonde the conversation was over.

Demyx pouted and childishly stuck out his tongue before he rapidly fled as Saix's head snapped back up and a dangerous growl emanated from the blue-haired Nobody's throat.

He was about to give chase when Xemnas's voice called, "Saix! Come here!"

Saix stared after the spot Demyx had fled, looked toward Xemnas's room, before he gave one last glower at the hallway as he trudged toward Xemnas's office.

* * *

"Hey, Axel~!" Demyx opened the door to the pyro's room before he just as quickly shut it, leaning against the wall right beside the door. "Dear Kingdom Hearts in heaven above!"

He didn't even know that was possible! But then again…both Xigbar and Axel broke very law of physics that were ever created.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Axel asked as he opened his door and poked his head out, glaring at Demyx. "What do you want?"

"Where's Zexion?"

"Last I saw, he was talking with Vexen."

With that said, the pyro shut the door with a slam and Demyx heard Axel question, "Now where were we?" and Roxas moan, "Oh, Axel~"

"Rawr." Demyx hissed before he rolled his eyes, shrugged, and walked toward Vexen's lab to see where Zexion was.

* * *

"Library." The blonde scientist responded, not even looking up from the experiment he was currently conducting.

Demyx watched Vexen before he shrugged and skipped out of the lab, humming to himself.

"Oh, Vexy~!"

Vexen turned around with an annoyed look and gasped as he blushed and clapped a hand over his mouth at what he saw.

"Come here, Vexy…" The mellifluous voice purred as a button was pushed and the song 'Bad Touch' played.

Vexen smirked shrewdly as he walked closer to the owner of the voice.

"Mar-Mar, I _am_ in the middle of an experiment…."

"Let _me_ be your experiment…"

* * *

"Zexion….?"

Demyx poked his head into the silent library before he gradually entered and looked around as he searched for the Schemer.

"Zexy…?"

Demyx walked past the library couches, still searching for the Schemer, when he stopped as he noticed something and stared down at the sofa next to him.

Laying on his left side, curled up halfway into a ball, was Zexion.

Asleep.

Demyx stared at the slate-haired Nobody before he cautiously poked Zexion's shoulder, then poked it again, and a third time for good measure.

_He's really conked out…._Demyx thought as he walked around the front of the couch and crouched down, watching Zexion.

_He's kinda cute asleep…_

Demyx lightly touched Zexion's bang, feeling the soft texture between his fingers, before he glanced around as he stood up.

Slowly, he sat beside Zexion before he gently wiggled his body between Zexion and the back of the sofa as he laid down, wrapped his arms around the Schemer, and closed his eyes with a comfortable sigh.

* * *

"Demyx? Zexion?"

Axel poked his head into the library.

"You guys in here?"

The pyro walked into the library, but stopped when he saw what had to be the most adorable sight ever.

Zexion and Demyx sleeping together on the couch, curled into each other.

"Aww…" Axel smiled. "Look at how cute and blackmail-able they look."

The pyro pulled out a camera and snapped a picture before he took several more, all from different angles.

* * *

After that day, Zexion learned to never sleep in the open unless he wanted some _very i_ncriminating photos of him and Demyx sleeping together posted around the castle.

* * *

**Not only do you not trust Xigbar with a camera, but Axel's the worst. Beware the camera power. ^^ I loved writing this chapter, especially the moments between Axel and Roxas and Mar and Vex. The next chapter is Oaf. R and R, please.**


	15. O is for Oaf

Ch.15-O is for Oaf

**It's really late, like two in the morning. I know, I should be asleep, but I'm a nocturnal person. And it;s a vacation from school, so I'm staying up as late as I can for as long as I can. So, this chapter makes Zexy seem a little like a stalker of sorts, but I made it like that because it's fun to see stalker Zexy. Anyway, enjoy. Now it's time for random crap.**

**Time: 2;10 A.M.**

**Eating/drinking: Nothing**

**Listening to: Everything you want by Vertical Horizion**

**Mood: Tired, but energetic.**

**And that's it. ^^ Maybe I'll do this more often. Anyway, onto the story. R and R, please.****

* * *

**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Demyx was an oaf, true. But he was Zexion's oaf and that's why he loved Demyx.

* * *

Demyx was an oaf. There was no denying that. But maybe that was what made him special.

And what made Zexion attracted to him.

Zexion liked watching Demyx because it was interesting to see what the blonde would do or how he would mess something up. And today was just another day.

Saix was being Saix, Axel was with Roxas, and Demyx was doing the dishes.

* * *

Zexion sat in the kitchen at the table with a book open in front of him as Demyx worked on cleaning the dishes from the large stack that was in the sink.

The Organization had no dishwasher as Xemnas claimed that it was a cheap and easy way out of cleaning the dishes. Sometimes, everyone wondered how sane their superior really was.

Zexion occasionally looked up from his book to see how Demyx was doing.

Xemnas had appointed the Schemer as a supervisor, but Zexion had basically appointed himself to watch Demyx.

Because he liked watching Demyx.

Man, he sounded like a perv.

Demyx seemed to be doing okay washing the dishes and then setting them on the counter next to him to dry.

Zexion reluctantly looked back down at his book and continued reading.

* * *

An hour or so later, the Schemer looked up when he heard anxious gasping and looked toward Demyx to see the blonde rapidly stacking several dishes on top of each other in his left arm obviously trying to finish his job as fast as possible so he could be free.

Zexion continued watching as the pile became ridiculously high and Demyx began to stagger around the room as he tried to balance himself.

"I got it, I got it." Demyx muttered as Zexion watched him in amusement. "Okay, okay…."

_They're going to drop, Demyx…_the Schemer thought.

"Oh, I don't got it, I don't go it."

The blonde tripped and fell before rapidly curling in on himself as the dishes fell around him, shattering when they hit the floor, miraculously missing the Sitar player.

A few minutes later, Demyx looked around as he slowly sat up and smiled while Zexion shook his head.

Demyx was an oaf. But it was the oaf part about the blonde that Zexion liked.

* * *

**Now that was cute. R and R, please. The next chapter is Paopu. Ooh, interesting, ne? What could it be about?**


	16. P is for Paopu

Ch.16-P is for Paopu

**Yay, this is a fun chapter. ^^ So...I have nothing else to say. R and R, please. I am almost done writing up this Zemyx alphabet! I'm on Y! I'm so happy to start on XigLux next. People need to know about their love. Anyway, onward and enjoy!  
**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Paopu fruit were supposed to intertwine two people's destinies, right? Would it intertwine yours and mine?

* * *

Paopu fruits were a star-shaped fruit native to Destiny Island. I had never heard of the legend behind the fruit, though. But it was the Paopu that changed my relationship with Zexion.

* * *

"Demyx."

I looked up from my Sitar to see Saix staring at me. "Yeah, Saix?"

"You have a mission to go to Destiny Island and do some recon on the world."

"Destiny Island?" I questioned eagerly as I hopped to my feet. "Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind." Saix growled as he turned around and walked away.

I grinned. Saix was sending me to my favorite place willingly? That had to be a good sign.

* * *

I sighed as I came out into the sunny island and looked around.

Saix wanted me to do recon here, huh? Not that there was anything interesting about this island.

"Maybe I'll go surfing…" I muttered to myself as I walked forward. "Or just swim…"

"Hey, wait up, Riku!"

I instantly hid behind a nearby tree as a silver-haired teen walked past with a brunette a year younger than him trotting after his friend.

_Sora and Riku…? _Ii wondered as I watched the two. _What are they doing here…?_

"Ri-Riku, can't we try it once? To see if it's really true?" Sora jumped in front of Riku, stopping the boy.

_Try what? _I wondered.

"Look, Sora, the legend behind the Paopu fruit is just that." Riku sighed. "A legend, a rumor, a hoax. It's not real."

"If a person eats the Paopu fruit with the person they love the most, their destinies will forever be intertwined and they'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"I know the legend, Sora."

"How will we know if we don't try?" Sora pouted, staring at Riku with teary eyes.

_Destinies will be intertwined? _I looked toward the small island that held three Paopu fruit trees. _And they'll stay together?_

I looked back toward Riku and Sora-the silver-haired teen was trying to comfort the brunette-before I looked back toward the three Paopu trees.

_Would it wrap our futures together?

* * *

_

I trotted down the hallway, searching for Zexion.

I soon spotted him walking toward the library.

"Hey, Zexion!"

The Schemer stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yes, Number Nine?"

"W-well, I was at Destiny Island today for a mission." I explained as I stopped, keeping my hands behind my back. "And I heard this legend about the Paopu fruit."

"The legend that says that if two people share the same Paopu fruit they will remain a part of each other's lives? I know of it."

"W-well, I was wondering." I glanced at the ground as I pulled the Paopu fruit from behind my back. "If we share this Paopu fruit…would it intertwine yours and mine?"

Zexion took the fruit from me and inspected it before he broke it in half and handed me a piece.

"Here."

I took the half that was held out to me, looked at Zexion who already had his teeth in the crunchy fruit, before I quickly took a bite just as the Schemer did.

_Maybe our destinies will now be one…_I thought as I watched Zexion walk away.

It was only later that I found out that even without the Paopu fruit, mine and Zexion's destinies had already been intertwined.

* * *

**Yup. This was a fun chapter. And now someone tried out the Paopu fruit legend thing. ^^ Next chapter is Quietude! Yes! It's really a word! Can you guess where I got it? Anyway, R and R, please.**


	17. Q is for Quietude

**Ch.17-Q is for Quietude**

**So this is a cool chapter and I've started on the XigLux alphabet! ^^ I'm so happy with that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and rememeber: R and R, please.**

**

* * *

**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Because sometimes even Demyx could be quiet if he put his mind to it.

* * *

He was calm. Too calm. He hadn't moved or talked or played his Sitar for over an hour. And frankly, it was beginning to creep Zexion out.

Zexion looked at Demyx, who was sitting beside him on one of the couches in the Grey Area, again.

Demyx was staring at his Sitar which he held in his hands, but he didn't play it or touch the strings.

Ever since Saix had yelled at the blonde to 'cease that infernal racket' Demyx hadn't spoken or looked up from Arpeggio once.

_Is he sad that Saix yelled at him….? _Zexion wondered as he returned to reading his Lexicon. _Or is it another reason?_

Zexion felt compelled to look at Demyx again for a reason he didn't know so he did.

Demyx looked like he was playing his Sitar, but his fingers barely even touched the strings.

"Demyx, why won't you talk?"

Demyx stopped and glanced at Zexion before he looked back down at his Sitar and shrugged.

"Is it because of what Saix said?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Do you just want to be quiet? Is that it?"

Demyx didn't respond to the Schemer's inquiry and Zexion frowned.

He had always wanted Demyx to be quiet, but it wasn't as satisfying as he had thought because it hadn't been him who had told the blonde to shut up.

It had been Saix.

_Maybe he's just following orders?_ Zexion wondered as he continued to watch Demyx. _But that seems highly unlikely. This quietude is becoming unsettling._

Zexion stopped when another thought came into his mind and he smiled slyly.

Before Demyx could even comprehend what happened, Zexion leaned in closer to the blonde and placed a chaste kiss on Demyx's left cheek.

"Won't you talk for me?" The Schemer asked as Demyx glanced at him in confusion.

Demyx suddenly smiled. "So, we're like, BFFs?"

_Maybe he really was just following orders. _Zexion thought as Demyx began chatting ecstatically, breaking the previous quietude.

* * *

**Zexion just doesn't know when to leave things alone. He broke Demyx's quiet streak. -.- Next chapter is Rabbit. And whatever you're thinking the next chapter is going to be, it's not going to be that. R and R, please.**


	18. R is for Rabbit

Ch.18-R is for Rabbit

**This was a cool chapter to write, trying to think of what Zexion thought of everybody. I think everybody fits what category they were put in. ^^ Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

K+

Humor

Sum: Demyx was as innocent and sensitive as a rabbit, but just as hyper and bouncy.

* * *

To Zexion, everyone in the Organization was related to some sort of animal based on their personalities or how they behaved.

Xemnas was definitely a lion. Because he was sort of like the alpha male in their dysfunctional pride and the way he walked and talked was so regal that anyone who met him would assume that he was from a rich, prestigious family.

Xigbar was a hyena. Zexion really didn't need an explanation for why he had designated the Freeshooter as a hyena.

Xaldin was an eagle. Specifically, a bald eagle. The way they flew in the sky, looking so majestic as if they owned the clouds, the wind, and the sky itself.

Vexen was a jaguar. The cat of the panthera onca classification liked its own company and space, just like Vexen.

Lexaeus was like a moose. Large, quiet, and powerful.

Zexion had an easy time classifying himself as an animal; an owl. They were silent creatures, like him, and renowned to be intelligent.

Saix was a wolf. That was all there was to it.

Axel was definitely a fox. He was sly, cunning, conniving, and two-faced.

Luxord was a cheetah. Not because he cheated at card games, but he was quick, in the mind and the hands.

Marluxia was a tiger. Just like a jaguar, he was quiet, but swift to grab his prey.

Larxene was a cobra. When she was pissed off, her fangs were worse than her venom.

Roxas was a leopard. He was quick to learn, hard to fight, and had claws that were usually sheathed, but quick at lightning to come out when provoked.

Xion was a cat. She was quiet, but she knew everything that was going on around her.

And Demyx….well, Demyx was hard to put into a category.

He was loud, rambunctious, and flighty.

Zexion looked at Demyx to see the blonde trying to get Axel's attention. The Schemer nodded to himself as Demyx began to cry when Axel flicked him in the forehead. Zexion had just figured out what animal Demyx reminded him of.

A rabbit.

Demyx was as sensitive and innocent as a rabbit, but just as hyper and bouncy.

* * *

**Haha, doesn't Demyx just fit a bunny? Anyway, the next chapter is Scones. ^^ It is very fluffy and will make your teeth rot, I hope. R and R, please.**


	19. S is for Scone

Ch.19-S is for Scone

**This is a sweet chapter. I hope you like it. BTW, the recipe in here is a real recipe, so if you want to make the treats in here, you can. R and R, please. And remember, as long as you review, I'll try to update! ^_^**

**Onto the story now.  
**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Demyx makes scones for Zexion with a secret message on them. He quickly hides them when Zexion almost finds out.

* * *

Sweetheart chocolate scones

¾ C+ 2 T. flour

3 T. brown sugar

1 ½ T. cocoa

½ T. baking powder

1/8 t. salt

3 T. butter

¼ C. mini-chocolate chips

1 beaten egg

2 T. milk

Powdered sugar

Demyx looked at the ingredients on the small card he held before he gazed at the ingredients laid out on the counter before him and made sure that he had everything he needed, including utensils.

The blonde was currently in the kitchen making some scones for a special someone and wearing dirty blue jeans, a plain yellow T-shirt, and a pink apron (courtesy of Marluxia) out of his normal Organization uniform.

"This seems easy enough." Demyx muttered as he pre-heated the oven to 375 degrees F before he looked back at the note card he held and looked at the first step.

1. In a large mixing bowl stir together flour, brown sugar, cocoa, baking powder, and salt.

Demyx nodded and pulled a large metal bowl down from the shelf above him before he dumped in the five dry ingredients, stirred them together until they were mixed, then looked back at the rest of the step.

Using a pastry blender, cut in butter till mixture resembles coarse crumbs. Add chocolate chips, then toss till mixed. Make a well in the center of the dry mixture.

Demyx did as he was told, only stealing a few chocolate chips from the open bag in front of him before he looked at the second step.

2. In a small mixing bowl stir together beaten egg and milk. Then add milk mixture all at once to dry mixture. Using a fork, stir just till moistened.

Demyx cracked an egg in a small bowl before he quickly beat it, added the 2 tablespoons of milk before he dumped it in the large bowl and mixed it until it was blended. Demyx quickly glanced around before he dipped his finger into the mixture then licked it off his finger and smiled.

3. Turn dough onto lightly floured surface. Quickly knead dough for 10-12 strokes. Pat to ½ inch thickness. Cut dough into heart shapes with 2 inch cookie cutter.

Demyx followed the instructions before he pulled out different shaped cutters, ones that he needed to convey the message he wanted.

4. Place scones 1 inch apart on ungreased baking sheet. Back at 375 degrees F for 12-15 minutes or till done. Cool on wire rack. Sift powdered sugar over tops and serve warm.

Demyx put the scones on a flat pan before he slid them into the oven, set the timer, then washed his hands and the kitchen as he waited for the scones to bake.

* * *

Zexion was walking down the hallway on the way to his room when he stopped as he smelled something.

Warm chocolate, powdered sugar, and ocean.

Zexion glanced toward the door on his right where the kitchen was before he opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"Demyx, what are you doing?"

Demyx, who was standing at the counter with his back to the Schemer, yelped at the sudden voice, abruptly hid something, and turned to face Zexion with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Zexy!"

Zexion frowned at the suspicious reaction before he walked closer to Demyx.

"What did you just hide?"

"N-nothing."

Zexion raised a delicate eyebrow as he took in Demyx's strange outfit before he decided to let it drop and turned around, walking out of the kitchen.

Once he was sure Zexion was gone, Demyx sighed in relief.

* * *

Zexion sighed as he set his book down on his nightstand once he had entered his room before he stopped as he smelled something strange. He began searching around for the scent and soon found a long plate covered with a top.

"Who left this….?" Zexion picked up the note on the top of the lid and read it.

'I made these especially for you. Hope you like them.

-Demyx'

_Demyx? _Zexion wondered as he slowly lifted the lid from the plate and was taken aback at what he saw.

'I love you' was spelled out in sweetheart chocolate scones.

"Is this what he-" Zexion picked up the heart-shaped scone in the center of the message before he cautiously took a bite of the treat.

The Schemer stared at the scone in his hand as he licked the chocolate off the side of his lip and smiled.

"It's delicious."

* * *

A few days later, Demyx discovered a small stack of scones on a plate on his bed spelling out 'I love you too.'

* * *

**Yay, Demyx got a reply back. ^_^ That's great. The next chapter is Tousle. Ooh,what could happen? R and R, please.**


	20. T is for Tousle

Ch.20-T is for Tousle

**This is a fun chapter. I'm sorry they're getting short, but I write what I can. ^^ Anyway, R and R, please. Wow! Just six more chapters to go!

* * *

**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: It was fun to ruffle Zexion's hair. Because no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop you.

* * *

Zexion was small, it was true. But it was only because unlike the other members he had been turned as a child. The others had been teenagers or older.

Zexion hated his short stature.

Not because that everyone was taller than him but because of what Demyx did to him.

Zexion stared up at the top shelf where his box of Pocky was.

_How did it get up there? _The Schemer wondered. _I always put it on the bottom shelf._

Once again, Zexion reached toward his Pocky, but even on his tiptoes he only reached to the middle shelf. Zexion was tempted to climb onto the counter, but if Xemnas came into the kitchen and saw him he'd be in trouble.

An arm reached past Zexion's, grabbed the Pocky box, and handed it to the Schemer.

"Here you go, Zexy."

Zexion looked behind him to see Demyx.

"Number Nine?"

"Hey." Demyx smiled. "Axel puts your Pocky on the top shelf to annoy you."

Suddenly, Demyx ruffled Zexion's hair before he turned around and left the kitchen.

"See you later, Zexy."

Zexion stared after Demyx before he smoothed down his messed up hair and yelled, "I am not a child!"

* * *

Zexion was walking down the hall the next day, on his way to the library, when he stopped as a certain blonde abruptly stepped in front of him.

"Hi, Zexy!"

Zexion sighed and was about to ask what Demyx wanted when he stopped as he felt something.

"How's my little buddy?"

"Demyx….I request you stop ruffling my hair like I am a little kid."

"But it's so fun!" Demyx laughed, still tousling the Schemer's hair. "You're just so cute and little!"

"I am not a child!" Zexion slapped the water Nobody's hand away and quickly covered his head with his arms to protect his hair. "Now I request you stop that."

Demyx remained happy, apparently not at all concerned at what just happened.

"Then can I do this instead?"

Before Zexion could react, Demyx suddenly kissed him and his arms fell to his sides in surprise.

Demyx chuckled as he pulled back before he once again began to tousle the Schemer's hair with Zexion not even trying to stop him.

It was fun to tousle Zexion's hair because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop Demyx.

* * *

**Yup. Zexion secretly likes it when Demyx touches his hair. ^^ Next chapter is Up. Heehee. Fun. Anyway, R and R.**


	21. U is for Up

Ch,21-U is for Up

**Cool! Five more chapters to go and they only get better! I have nothing else to say, so R and R, please.**

* * *

K+

Humor

Sum: Randomly, just for the hell of it, Demyx would pick Zexion up like he was a child and swing him around.

* * *

Zexion was small and lightweight, almost like a child.

But that's what Demyx liked about Zexion.

He was small, cute, light, quiet, soft, and sometimes inquisitive.

That's why Demyx loved to pick Zexion up like he was a three-year-old and squeeze him in a hug.

Zexion always asked why he did that, of course, almost as if he were wondering whether it was just another way to make fun of his height; five foot five was a pretty standard height.

* * *

Zexion was quietly walking down the hallway, on his usual route to the library, when he paused as he felt a chill down his spine.

The Schemer glanced behind him, but the hallway was empty.

_Strange. _He thought as he gave a small sniff, searching for the scent of his stalker. _I could have sworn…_

Zexion shook his head.

_Never mind._

The short Nobody continued on his way.

_Probably just my imagination._

Once again, Zexion felt the foreboding sensation and he could have sown he saw the eyes glinting behind him, but when he turned around the hallway was once again empty.

_I think I didn't get enough sleep last night._

Zexion hesitantly continued toward the library and opened the doors.

_I feel like my death is coming._

"Zexy!" Demyx suddenly popped up in front of Zexion, startling the Schemer.

_Not my death…just a hug!_

Rapidly, Zexion whirled around, trying to escape his fate, but Demyx grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him in a tight hug.

"Zexy!"

Happily, Demyx swung Zexion around as he lifted the short Nobody off the ground while Zexion struggled to get free from his captor.

Eventually, though, the Schemer gave up and fell limp with a defeated sigh.

"Why?"

Demyx blinked as he stopped, swinging Zexion around and glanced down at him.

"Why what?"

"Why do you constantly do this?"

Demyx grinned.

"Because it's fun and you're so cute!"

Zexion groaned as Demyx resumed hugging and squeezing him, even nuzzling his face into the Schemer's hair.

Zexion cursed his short height because Demyx always randomly picked him up and swung him around like he was a child.

* * *

**Yup. One of the multiple reasons that Zexion hates his height, besides him always being Uke. ^^Next chapter is Vivacious. Haha! Bet you can't wait for that, can you? R and R, please.**


	22. V is for Vivacious

Ch.22-V is for Vivacious

**This is a fun chapter. Just four more chapters now! ^^ Whheeee... I'm sorry, the summary isn't anything like the story. -.-The story had a mind of it's own...Okay...R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Demyx was too hyper and full of spunk. Demyx couldn't sit still for one minute. He was like a child on a sugar-high.

* * *

Vivacious: a. spirited; lively-vivacity n.

That word described Demyx to a T.

But there were also many words that described Demyx's strange 'I-believe-I-have-a-heart' excitability ad childishness.

He was animated, intense, vigorous, spirited, lively, audacious, spunky, and venturesome.

And also very loud and annoying.

Zexion watched from where he sat as Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Xigbar hit a white ball between them, trying not to let it hit the ground apparently or the last person who touched the ball would die or something.

Eventually, Zexion got tired of watching the five Nobody and returned to his book as he got comfortable once more.

"Hey, get it, Demyx!" Axel's voice yelled.

"I'm going!" Demyx said as he chased after the volleyball. "I got it! I got it! I go-agh!"

Zexion winced when there was a thud and raised his eyes from his book to see Demyx laying sprawled on the floor, the volleyball rolling away from him.

Axel laughed. "Hey, you died, Demyx!"

Demyx slowly climbed onto his hands and knees, trembling slightly, as tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

_He's gonna cry…_Zexion thought.

Not only was Demyx hyper, but he was also extremely moody.

Strangely, he began to crawl toward Zexion, before he climbed onto the Schemer's lap, straddled the smaller's hips, and suddenly fell limp.

"Zexy, I'm dying."

"I can tell." Zexion replied sarcastically. "Fade a little faster."

"Mm, you're mean."

"Get off and go where the 'dead' people are." Zexion pointed to Xaldin, Marluxia, and Vexen who sat against a nearby wall as the people who died.

"I don't want to…" Demyx moved his head so that his breath was against Zexion's neck. "Besides, I'm dead."

"And why did you die on me?"

"Because you're comfy…and I wanted to do this…"

Before Zexion could react, Demyx placed both hands on either side of Zexion's face and pressed his lips against the Schemer's.

Hard, hungrily, and voraciously.

This sudden kiss startled Zexion and he withdrew in on himself, unsure of how to react.

"Get a room, you two." Xaldin said indifferently as Axel whistled.

"No, I want to see what happens." The pyro grinned. "Twenty thousand says Saix will come and tell them not to do it here."

"Forty says they'll do it here." Xigbar muttered, shaking hands with Axel as Vexen lead Xion and Roxas out of the Grey Area, telling them something about how it wasn't for kids.

Demyx was just about to unzip Zexion's cloak when he stopped as someone hit him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Bad Demyx." Saix said. "Not in here."

Demyx growled, glowering at Saix as Axel cheered.

"Forty thousand, Xig." The pyro held out his hand. "Pay up."

The space manipulator grumbled, reaching into his cloak pocket as Demyx ran off with Zexion and reluctantly handed over his Munny. "Damn sneaky pyro…."

Axel counted the Munny before he grinned and ran off, calling for Roxas and Xion to follow him if hey wanted sea-salt ice cream.

"Tried to out sneak the sneak, huh?" Luxord asked as he waked up to the dejected Xigbar.

"I was saving that for something special…." The Freeshooter whimpered.

Luxord hesitantly placed a hand on Xigbar's head and patted his superior's hair in an awkward gesture of comfort.

"It's okay, Xigbar."

"But it's not! I saved up that money for months so I could get something for-"

Luxord rolled his eyes and suddenly kissed Xigbar, silencing the elder.

"Shut up." He ordered. "You whine too much."

Luxord continued petting Xigbar's head.

"Th-that wasn't funny." Xigbar muttered as he blushed. "That was a-"

The space manipulator suddenly purred as Luxord scratched behind his ear.

"K-keep doing that…"

"Of course, love."

* * *

Later that night, Zexion learned the true meaning of the word 'Vivacious.'

* * *

**Well, we can now firmly say that Zexy's not a virgin anymore. ^^ And that Xigbar likes being petted. Anyway, next chapter is Water. And no, it has nothing to do with showers. R and R, please.**


	23. W is for Water

Ch.23-W is for Water

**This may be a chapter without showers, but I think it's much cuter than a shower and adorable. And close to one if they were together in a shower, I suppose. Ugh, I've confused myself. Anyway, R and R, please. I guess I might go ahead and finish Zemyx alphabet today since there's only three more chapter left! Yay, Zemyx! ^^ Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: What was with Demyx and water? Whenever Zexion looked out at the Dark City, he would see Demyx dancing in the rain to a song only he could hear.

* * *

It was raining, down in the City That Never Was, not like it was some sort of surprise as it was always raining in the Dark City.

Zexion was walking past the big ornate glass windows that overlooked the city and stopped as he gazed into the streets below, holding his Lexicon to his chest.

_He's down there again…._The Schemer thought. _Why is he always down there when there is heavy rain?_

In the streets below was Demyx, dancing by himself in a slow rhythm, though every time Zexion saw him outside the dances were different.

Zexion didn't know whether it was depending on the duration of the rain or his mood, but sometimes Demyx would dance quickly, waltz by himself, or dance to some slow, sad song that apparently only he could hear.

"You're wondering why he's always down there during a storm, aren't you?"

Zexion glanced behind him to see a smirking Axel.

"Quite frankly, yes. Is it because of his element that he's obsessed with water?"

"Nope!" Axel shook his head. "Even before he realized his element, he went down there to dance. He just likes water and I think it's that affinity towards the liquid that influenced his element."

Zexion looked back toward the small Demyx alone in the murky streets, his expression neutral.

"Damn it, I'm annoyed!"

"You're always aggravated when there is a heavy rainstorm such as this." Zexion looked at the pyro out of the corner of his eye. "And horny."

Axel scratched the side of his neck as he contemplated something before he grinned.

"Thanks for reminding me." The pyro walked away from Zexion. "I'm gonna go find Roxas."

* * *

Roxas sat in his room, reading peacefully, when he suddenly shivered as he looked up.

_Why does it feel like I'm about to be molested?

* * *

_

_Sorry, Number Thirteen. _Zexion thought as he watched Axel stride out of the Grey Area before he once again looked back at the streets below.

* * *

Demyx kept his eyes closed as he hummed to himself, turning in a circle, willing the water droplets to splash up around him as he listened to the rain's sad, mourning song.

"Demyx."

Demyx stumbled to a halt, surprised at the voice, and glanced to his right to see Zexion standing a few feet away.

"Oh, hi, Zexy!"

"You do realize you might get a cold from staying out in the rain like this, right?"

"Always a chance for something new to happen." Demyx grinned as he resumed his interrupted dance.

Zexion watched him for a while before deciding to ask, "What are you listening to exactly that compels you to dance?"

"The song of the rain." Demyx replied, not even pausing or opening his eyes. "Can't you hear it?"

Zexion stared up at the rain, waiting for it to randomly start speaking to him.

"No."

"It happened, you passed by. You're not coming back. The day you slipped away was the day I found out it won't be the same…"

Zexion watched as Demyx continued singing before he slowly closed his eyes and concentrated.

Then he heard it.

Very faint, but very beautiful. Clear and sweet like the smell of land after a rain shower.

The voice was harmonizing with Demyx's and it was not just a single song that Zexion heard; it was a multitude of multiple songs.

_Is it because of the rain's song…._

Zexion opened his eyes, the songs not fading, and looked toward the sky as Demyx continued to dance.

…_.That Demyx likes water?_

Demyx suddenly grabbed Zexion's hand and dragged him into dancing with him.

_They continued dancing into the night…._The rain sang. _…As love alighted in their non-existent hearts….all because of the mysterious illusion of water….

* * *

_**I love that last line and so did my friend. Anyway, I have nothing else to say about this chapter. The next chapter is Xanadu. R and R, please.**


	24. X is for Xanadu

Ch.24-X is for Xanadu

**Ah, this is the shortest. -.- Oh well. Two more chapters, yay. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: A perfect place where no one would bug him. Zexion may have just found that spot. In Demyx's room.

* * *

Lately, it seemed that Zexion couldn't find a single place in the castle to call his haven where he could read in peace.

The Grey Area was overrun by a drunk Luxord and a horny Xigbar.

His library-HIS library-was apparently sex central for Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Vexen. The Schemer made a mental note to disinfect his entire library before he settled down in there again.

The Round Room was taken over by Larxene who was apparently building a device to get revenge on Axel for some strange reason (Zexion decided it was better that he didn't know).

The Altar of Naught was restricted anyway.

Since all of his normal spots were taken, Zexion decided that he'd hide out in one of the other member's rooms.

Xemnas, Saix, Larxene, Vexen, and Xion's rooms were a definite no.

Xigbar's room was a hazard with it's abundance of guns and other weapons.

Xaldin's was too clean for Zexion's taste.

Lexaeus's was too dirty and full of mud. Why, Zexion didn't want to know.

His room had mysteriously been taken over by Xion and Zexion felt a little bit awkward sitting near a girl he barely knew a few years younger than him as he read.

Axel's room smelled too much like it was burning and the place was too cluttered with clothes, food scraps, and other junk anyway.

Zexion was afraid that if he stepped in Luxord's room and was caught he'd pulled into a game of strip poker.

Not for a million Munny would he step foot into Marluxia's room.

And he didn't really feel comfortable in Roxas's room.

The only room left was Demyx's.

* * *

Slowly, Zexion peered into the Nocturne's room and looked around.

Demyx was nowhere to be seen.

_He's probably raiding the fridge..._Zexion thought as he waked into the room and settled down on Demyx's bed, opening his book.

Eventually, Zexion began to grow tired and he gave up reading.

_This place is very euphoric. It's calm, almost like the ocean….

* * *

_

Demyx entered his room later that day, but he instantly stopped when he noticed a small, curled up form on his bed.

_What's Zexy doing here? _Demyx crouched in front of the sleeping Zexion.

The blonde continued watching Zexion before he smiled, kissed the Schemer's forehead, and stood up.

_I guess I'll sleep in Zexy's room tonight._

It seemed that Zexion had found his utopia; his xanadu.

* * *

**Zexy likes Demy's room. It's very nice in there. BTW, I borrowed Zexy's Lexicon. ^^ He thinks Axel took it. I'll give it back soon though. Next chapter is Yakitori. R and R, please.**


	25. Y is for Yakitori

Ch.25-Y is for Yakitori

**This chapter contains foreign food, pouting Demy-chan, and tongue kisses. Oh, and I put up a XemSai story called The Ultimate gift for XemSai day, though I did it a bit early since I just couldn't wait. Anyone who wants to read it should. Warning, it contains: Nervous Saix and Xemmy, happy Marly, and flowers. Anyway, onto the story and R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Zexion made some Yakitori because he thought it was delicious. Demyx decides he likes it too and takes some of Zexion's.

* * *

Yakitori was a Japanese treat made with bite-sized marinated chicken pieces grilled on small bamboo skewers.

Zexion had liked Yakitori ever since he had been a Somebody. He had liked it as much as sea-salt ice cream though his affinity for the cold treat had diminished over the years.

But the reason why Zexion loved Yakitori was that it was simple to make, but delicious to eat.

So, one day, Zexion decided that he's make Yakitori for lunch.

* * *

Zexion cut some chicken breasts into small pieces before dipping them in the special marinade that he had made earlier that day before laying them on the small portable grill that Xigbar had let him borrow (Xigbar had a weird affinity for cooking anything that he thought was edible, which in most cases it wasn't).

Once he was sure they were cooked perfectly, Zexion slid four of the finished chicken pieces onto one of the many small skewers laying on the counter beside him.

After he had made seven or eight sticks of Yakitori, Zexion sat at the kitchen table and began to eat his snack.

"Oh, hello, Zexy!"

Zexion looked up from his Yakitori to see Demyx standing a few feet away before he resumed staring at his snack as he tore off another piece of chicken.

"What's that?"

"Yakitori."

Demyx blinked, cocking his head to the side.

Zexion sighed, looking up at Demyx. "Yakitori means 'roasting bird' in Japanese. It is comprised of marinated chicken pieces that are grilled and stuck on small bamboo skewers."

"Sounds delicious!"

Zexion nodded and once again returned to eating.

"Can I have one?" Demyx stepped up to Zexion hopefully.

"No. Make our own."

Demyx pouted, disappointed that he couldn't taste Zexion's Yakitori before he smirked deviously as an evil thought crossed his mind.

Zexion ignored Demyx as he continued to eat, picking up his last skewer and biting into the first chicken piece before popping the meat into his mouth whole.

"Hey, Zexion."

Zexion looked at Demyx in slight annoyance, wondering why he was still bothering him, before he dropped his last Yakitori stick as Demyx abruptly kissed him.

While the Schemer was distracted, Demyx lightly dragged his tongue against Zexion's bottom lip and the small Nobody responded by opening his mouth slightly.

Taking his chance, the Nocturne stuck his tongue into Zexion's mouth and quickly curled it around the small chicken piece before he retreated and pulled away from Zexion.

The Schemer fell limp in his chair as Demyx happily chewed the piece of meat.

"Wow, it is delicious!" Demyx grinned. "Thanks, Zexy!"

He kissed the Schemer's cheek before walking away.

"See ya later!"

Zexion sat still in his seat, still in shock from the kiss, before he blushed heavily and bolted from the kitchen as he raced toward the bathroom.

* * *

**Heehee. Zexy got all hot and bothered by Demy's kiss. Anyway, I don't know if this is some sort of surprise, but the next chapter is *Snicker* Zemyx. Didn't see that one coming, did ya? R and R, please.**


	26. Z is for Zemyx

Ch.26- Z is for Zemyx

**Sadly this is the last chapter. But this story is far from over. The next pairing is XigbarXLuxord. I will get people to love them! Gah...anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Demyx goes on Fanfiction and sees Zemyx pairings. He becomes interested in them and goes to tell Zexion. Especially when he finds out that it's Sept. 6th.

* * *

Demyx was bored one day and he decided to get on the internet. He saw an interesting site called "Fanfiction" that was saved to favorites and saw pairings of Axel and Roxas.

He became curious and decide to search for pairing that involved himself and noticed that he was paired up quite a lot with Zexion.

"Me and Zexy, huh?" The Nocturne muttered to himself as he decided to look up the pairing. "Four thousand, huh?"

Demyx leaned back slightly.

"That's a lot of stories between me and Zexy."

Demyx looked at the title of the first story he saw.

"Happy….Zemyx day?" He read, raising a puzzled eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

He looked up 'Zemyx' and clicked on the link to Wikipedia.

"Zemyx day, celebrated on June 9th and September 6th respectively, is a day to celebrate Demyx and Zexion for Organization XIII being together."

Demyx became more confused, before he said 'ohh' in realization.

"Number 6 and Number 9! I get it!"

The Nocturne looked toward the nearby calendar and noticed that it was September 6th.

"It's Zemyx day! I gotta go tell Zexy!"

* * *

"Hey, Zexy!"

Zexion winced when the doors to his library slammed open and he slid down in his seat as he tried to become invisible.

"Zexy Zexy!" Demyx leaned over the back of Zexion's seat with a grin. "Hey, Zexy!"

Zexion sighed and slowly straightened. "What, Number Nine?"

"Happy Zemyx day!"

Zexion glanced at Demyx with a raised eyebrow. "Zemyx day?"

"What month and day is it?"

"September sixth. Why?"

"What's your number?" Demyx wiggled excitedly.

"Six."

"Mine?"

"Nine."

Demyx quietly waited for Zexion to put it together.

"A day of our togetherness?" Zexion inquired.

"Yup!" The blonde nodded happily.

"But we're not together."

Demyx thought about it for a few seconds before he smiled and quickly kissed the Schemer.

"How about now?" He asked as he leaned back.

Zexion was quiet for a while and Demyx feared he had done something wrong before the Schemer suddenly kissed the Nocturne.

"Okay." He said with a small smile. "Happy Zemyx day."

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, he admitted it!" Demyx looked behind him with a grin. "After all this time, he's admitted that he loves me!"

Zexion suddenly saw the strange girl standing behind Demyx with a camcorder.

"Who is she?"

"You seriously haven't noticed her?" Demyx looked at Zexion in surprise.

Zexion shook his head.

"And I thought I was inattentive…." Demyx suddenly stared off into space.

"Demyx." Zexion snapped his fingers in front of Demyx's eyes. "Focus."

"Oh, right." Demyx shook his head. "This is Lonely,"

The girl waved.

"She's been videotaping our experiences together."

"Like a stalker?" Zexion pulled Demyx closer to him protectively. "Trying to hurt you?"

"No! Trying to get you to confess your love to me."

"But I've confessed my love multiple times." Zexion nuzzled his face into Demyx's neck. "Whether you were aware of it or not."

"I know." Demyx chuckled. "But I wanted to hear you say it out loud."

"Well, then…." Zexion kissed the Nocturne and smiled a little as he pulled back. "I love you. And happy Zemyx day."

_Now to go stalk Xigbar and Luxord…._Lonely thought as she waked away from Demyx and Zexion who had decided to resume kissing.

* * *

**Yeah. I stalked them. Now I gotta stalk Xigbar and Luxord. Then Xemnas and Saix. I'm afraid I won't live very long with those two psychos. Just like with Marluxia and Vexen. Last will be AkuRoku, who I feel most safe with next to Demyx. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first installment of the Orgy XIII alphabet and I hope you come back for more! *Waves* R and R, please.**


	27. A is for Above

_**Remember: This is now the pairing XigLux~! So don't get confused, all right?**_

Ch.1-A is for Above

**Since I'm feeling generous, thanks to Hikari's lovely reviews and the only one who seems to be actually reviewing, I've decided to put up maybe two chapters of the XigLux alphabet. So, enjoy this chapter and R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar was Luxord's superior so it was only natural that he like to be above him.

* * *

Xigbar was number two in the Organization so it was only natural for him to want to be above the lower members. He especially liked to be above Luxord just because it aggravated the Brit. But how he got on top of Luxord seemed to vary every day.

* * *

Luxord walked quietly down the hallway, shuffling his cards between his hands as he went, on his way to Twilight's View where he would sit down and play a game of Solitaire.

_**Impending doom…**_

Luxord halted when a shiver ran down his spine and he glanced behind him only to see an empty hallway. Slowly, Luxord looked ahead and continued on his way to Twilight's View, deciding that he would make a cup of tea to calm his nerves.

_I'm just being paranoid…_The blonde thought. _There is no one stalking after me. I've just been overworked and I'm stressed._

Luxord nodded as if he had confirmed what had been bothering him.

_A cup of herbal tea and a game of Solitaire should relax me.

* * *

_

Xigbar quietly crawled on all fours like a lioness stalking its prey, using his space manipulation to his advantage as he snuck along the ceiling.

The black-haired man glanced below him to see his prey beneath him and he gave a low, predatory growl as he continued his surreptitious stalking.

* * *

Luxord was near his haven when he abruptly stopped as a familiar face popped up in front of him upside down.

"Here's Xiggy!"

The time manipulator dropped his cards from the surprise as Xigbar stretched his arm to the ground and fluidly landed on the floor in a crouch with a grin as he stared at Luxord coolly.

"Xigbar?" Luxord inquired, wondering why the Freeshooter was bothering him. "Why are you here?"

Xigbar growled as he suddenly leapt at Luxord, tackling the blonde to the ground and pinning the card wielder's wrists above his head.

"Xigbar, what exactly are you doing…?"

"This." Xigbar smirked as he roughly pressed his body against Luxord's before he kissed the blonde.

Luxord smiled a little with a breathless gasp as Xigbar pulled away from the blonde.

"What's the deal with you and always being on top of or above me?"

* * *

**First chapter! ^^ Hope you like it. Now while I wait for reviews and before I begin the next chapter, I'm gonna find something to eat. Next chapter is Bait. R and R, please.**


	28. B is for Bait

Ch.2-B is for Bait

**So, I've noticed that people are more keen on XigDem. I have something for people to think about. How old do you think Xigbar and Demyx are? Xigbar's gotta be in his thirties or something. Demyx, just like Axel and Zexion, have to be in their early twenties, so wouldn't pairing those two together count a pedophilia? *Shivers* It creeps me out. Demyx belongs to Zexy and only Zexy. Luxord belongs to Xiggy and only Xiggy. Why can't people understand that?**

**Okay, I'm done with my rant, so you can get on with the story. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Sometimes, Luxord had to bait his love just to get what he wanted.

* * *

Luxord had been really snappish lately and no one knew why.

Luxord did.

He was sex-deprived. Xigbar hadn't screwed him for a month and Luxord didn't understand why.

He hadn't done anything to offend the Freeshooter so why was Xigbar not showing him that he loved him?

"When the going gets rough, you go get them."

Luxord glanced beside him to see Marluxia. "What?"

"Since he's not fucking you, you go after him." Marluxia smirked.

"…How?"

"Bait him."

Luxord deadpanned. "…Bait?"

"Yup! Like when a cat is hiding, you use catnip to draw it out. Use something of his to draw him out and then trap him…."

The pink-haired Nobody suddenly produced a large box that was big enough to hold two people from out of nowhere.

"….With this."

"A box."

"Yup. Good luck!" Marluxia patted Luxord's shoulder before he waked away, whistling to himself.

Luxord stared after him before he looked at the box then at Xigbar who was talking to Axel.

* * *

Luxord hid behind a couch in the Grey Area, holding a piece of string which was tied around a stick which was holding up Marluxia's box.

Laying on the floor beneath the box was some Pocky, a yaoi Manga, and a picture of a half-naked Luxord.

"Come on, you little sneak…" Luxord muttered as he waited for Xigbar to appear. "Come to your haven…"

Gradually, Xigbar entered the room on all fours and slowly crept toward the trap as he noticed his favorite items laying unprotected on the floor.

"That's right…." Luxord whispered as Xigbar came even closer to the box. "It's not gonna hurt you…"

_But I will…_

Hesitantly, the space manipulator sniffed the bait before he happily sat beneath the box and picked up the Pocky.

_Now!_

Luxord quickly tugged on the string and the box fell down, trapping Xigbar.

"What the hell?" Xigbar screamed as the box moved slightly. "If this is a joke, Axel, it's not funny! You won't live to see the next day!"

Luxord walked up to the box, crouched down, and stuck a 'Do not disturb' sign on the side of the box before he smirked and slipped underneath the box.

"Luxord….? What are you doing here?"

The box jumped slightly.

"Get off me! Don't touch that! Dude, that's-"

The space manipulator suddenly moaned.

"Harder, Lux."

Sometimes, baiting your lover was a good idea to get what you want.

* * *

**The next day:**

**Saix: *Walks into Grey Area, sees box, and looks under it to see a naked Luxord and Xigbar sleeping together* Ugh...not again. First Axel and Roxas in a box and now these two. *Carries box to door with Number two and ten inside and places outside castle, placing a 'ship to Siberia' sign on the front before walking away* Now I just have to figure out how to get rid of Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Vexen.**

**And that is why you do not do it in a box in the Grey Area. ^_^**

**This was fun to write. I giggled and it's hard to not LOL in school where people will stare at you and wonder why the hell you're laughing for no reason and think you're nuts. Not that it matters. I know I'm nuts. XD. Next chapter is Catty (Completely unrelated to the Zemyx Cat one). R and R, please.**


	29. C is for Catty

Ch.3-C is for Catty

**Wow. I've updated a lot today. Probably because I'm bored. Hikari must really like me now for updating this much. Anyway, I might update to I, since I have yet to write that chapter. That way I'm at least caught up. And to make Hikari like me more. Anyway, R and R,please.**

* * *

T

Humor

Sum: It was strange. Luxord had never noticed it before, but Xigbar's movements were lithe and graceful, like a cat.

* * *

Luxord was a people person and a people watcher. He liked to observe the actions and movements of others and how they reacted to their environment. So it was only natural that he began to notice how the other members walked.

Xemnas walked slowly, mostly so he could check up on how the other members were doing, but the stride was purposeful, dignified.

Xaldin's footsteps were quiet, like an owl's wings in flight, almost as if he were walking on air.

Vexen's stride was fast, because he was always in a hurry or running from Marluxia, but the scientist's gait somehow managed to be prudent even in his haste.

Lexaeus was quiet, in voice and footsteps, just like Xaldin. But he walked calmly, almost like he was in no hurry to get anywhere.

Zexion walked so surely and confidently, but Luxord could sometimes see that his gait was haughty and full of himself.

Saix barely walked, since he always stood beneath Kingdom Hearts, but when he did it was a stalking motion, almost like a wolf trailing after its prey.

Axel's stride was long; too long. He walked slowly, but took huge steps, either consciously or unconsciously.

Demyx didn't walk. He skipped almost everywhere like he was constantly on sugar so Luxord was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see the water Nobody's stride, but he certain that even if he did it would still have a slight skip in it.

It was hard to see his own gait, but several of the other members had said that he walked like he had all the time in the world.

Marluxia swaggered when he walked even going so far as to do the girly hip swinging as he waked.

Larxene walked the same way as Marluxia, but the difference was that she could pull it off.

Roxas's gait was not just a single movement, so Luxord couldn't really describe Roxas's stride.

Xion's was close to being the same as the Keyblade holder's, but she walked gently almost as if she were afraid that if she walked any faster or harder she'd break the floor.

Luxord had never really watched Xigbar so had never really seen what the black-aired Nobody's gait looked like.

The blonde looked at Xigbar, who had just conveniently entered the Grey Area, and watched as the space manipulator walked toward Saix to possibly get his mission for the day.

As Luxord watched, he realized that Xigbar walked like a cat.

His movements were lithe, graceful, and beautiful.

But it didn't really surprise the time manipulator as Xigbar really did remind him of a cat.

* * *

**Hehe, Luxord watches people and categorizes them just like Zexy. ^^ Next chapter is Drunk. Uh-oh. That can't be good. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	30. D is for Drunk

Ch.4-D is for Drunk

**This is a fun chapter. ^^ Hope you like it. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Who knew that getting Xigbar drunk would end him up in Luxord's lap, purring?

* * *

It started out as an innocent enough drinking party. Luxord had invited Saix, Axel, Demyx, Xemnas, Xaldin, and….well, almost the whole Organization to drink beer and rum with him (The only ones not allowed at the 'party' were Roxas and Xion as they were too young to drink anyway).

After an hour, Luxord was still sober even after drinking two beers and a tall glass of rum; he was getting tipsy, though. Xemnas and Saix were already stone cold drunk and were laying on top of each other on one of the couches, making out, with Saix lightly rubbing his body against Xemnas's.

Xaldin and Lexaeus were both tipsy and stumbling around, tripping over each other, and laughing like school children when they fell to the ground and got tangled up in each other.

Vexen was staring off into space, swaying slightly from his seat on the couch with Marluxia hungrily watching him from a few feet away before he finally couldn't control himself anymore and tackled the scientist to the ground before deciding to just rape the confused blonde.

Zexion was sitting on the top of Demyx's shoulders as the blonde ran wildly around the room in his drunken stupor as the Schemer laughed.

"Faster, Demyx! You can fly!"

"I believe I can fly!" Demyx sang as he leaped off the back of the couch and the two fell to the floor with a crash, deciding just to lay there and giggle madly.

Larxene and Axel were already passed out curled up near each other like cats (A pyromaniac cat and a lightning cat, but nonetheless cats).

Luxord was certain that Axel would be running for his life when Larxene woke up next to him.

And Xigbar…well, he was now walking toward Luxord with a suggestive smile.

"What do you," Luxord hiccuped before he shook his head. "Want Xigbar?"

Xigbar kept quiet as he sat down beside the blonde before he suddenly climbed onto Luxord's lap, curled up, and began purring loudly.

Luxord blinked as he tried to keep from getting full-blown drunk and looked down at Xigbar.

"Xigbar? What are-"

Xigbar abruptly raised his head, pressed his lips to Luxord's, then curled up once more and resumed purring.

Luxord stared at Xigbar as he tried to comprehend what just happened before he smiled a little.

He would have to get Xigbar drunk more often.

* * *

**Yup. Xigbar is an affectionate drunk. Luxord likes that side of him. ^w^ Next chapter is Ennui. R and R, please.**


	31. E is for Ennui

Ch.5-E is for Ennui

**And here is another chapter for XigLux. ^^ R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar's bored. Luxord tells him it's ennui. "What?" "Ennui, love."

* * *

There was nothing to do; absolutely nothing.

No missions, no pranks, no nothing.

And Xigbar was bored. Very bored. He had never been so bored in his entire Nobody life. Now he was lowered to shooting at Dusks to make them dance.

_This is no fun…._Xigbar thought as he slouched down in the couch he sat at a bored expression on his face as he lazily fired at the Dusk standing a few feet away from him. _They don't scream like little girls when you hit them._

The Dusk nervously twitched, head shifting from side to side, as it dodged the glowing bullets landing at its feet.

_Where's Demyx when you need him…?_ Xigbar wondered as he resorted to shooting at the ceiling; the Dusk quietly snuck away while it had the chance. _He at least makes this interesting._

The Freeshooter groaned as his Arrowgun disappeared as he laid his head against the back of the couch.

"Where the hell is everybody?"

"They're all out on missions."

Xigbar looked toward the entrance to the Grey Area to see Luxord.

"Well, except for Xemnas and Saix. They're out on a date."

"And no one told us this crucial fact?"

"I just found out from Xion a little while ago." Luxord shrugged as he sat next to Xigbar. "Guess we just missed the memo."

Xigbar glowered at Luxord, but was too bored and tired to reply back.

It remained quiet for a while, the only sound coming for Luxord shuffling his cards.

"Gah! I'm bored!" Xigbar threw his hands into the air in aggravation.

"Ah, ennui, eh?"

Xigbar was silent for a few moment before he glanced at Luxord in confusion.

"What?"

"Ennui, love." Luxord looked at Xigbar.

The Freeshooter merely raised an eyebrow, confused even more at the response.

"It means boredom."

"Ah." Xigbar nodded and resumed staring off into space.

"Do you want me to relieve your ennui?"

"I am not playing a game with you."

"No, not a game."

Xigbar looked at Luxord. "What, then?"

"You have to….close your eyes."

Xigbar gave a skeptical look, but closed his eye anyway.

Luxord hesitated before he quickly pressed his lips to Xigbar's.

Instead of recoiling back like the British man had thought, Xigbar kissed back forcefully and managed to push the blonde down, effectively breaking the kiss.

The two stared at each other for a while, panting quietly, before Xigbar smirked.

"Thanks for relieving my ennui…." He whispered before he kissed Luxord once more.

* * *

**Yay, for Ennui! I am afflicted with it quite often. -.- Next chapter is Firefly. Hehe...anyway, R and R, please.**


	32. F is for Firefly

Ch.6-F is for Firefly

**Wow, two more chapters until I'm caught up with XigLux. 0.0 But I don't want to stop, so maybe I'll write a few chapters if I feel like it. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

K+

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar sees a rare sight in the Grey Area and decides to catch one to show Luxord.

* * *

No one in the Organization had ever seen a butterfly or a bug or a firefly; they only saw them when they went to different worlds on missions.

The Dark City was not a place suitable enough for the creatures to survive.

Xigbar was disappointed.

If this was all a Nobody's life was cracked up to be, living in a dreary world with no life but their own, then it wasn't a very fun life.

One day, though, he noticed something strange fluttering around the Grey Area.

* * *

Xigbar was sitting alone in the Grey Area, staring blankly at the wall, bored out of his mind. He perked up when he noticed something strange in the dim room.

A yellow blinking light that moved here and there, just a few inches away from the Freeshooter.

"What are you doing here, little buddy?" Xigbar asked as the firefly flew away from the Nobody. "You lost?"

The firefly merely blinked in response.

"Hey, wait." Xigbar stood up and trotted after the bug. "Let me capture you."

The firefly flew away faster.

"Dammit, hold still!"

Xigbar summoned one of his Arrowguns and pointed it at the lightning bug. He gripped his weapon tightly as he tried to control his anger.

"Easy, Xig. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions…"

The space wielder sighed, his weapon vanishing, before he once again chased after the firefly.

"Come here!" Xigbar jumped up, trying to catch the annoying creature. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to be friends!"

Xigbar leaped up once more and gave a triumphant yell as he captured the firefly, being careful not to squish the fragile creature or let it escape.

"What was that yell for?"

Xigbar looked behind him in surprise to see Luxord standing at the entrance to the Grey Area.

"Oh, Luxord…."

Luxord walked closer to Xigbar and stared at his loosely clasped hands. "What are you hiding?"

Xigbar stared at his hands before he grinned.

"I caught a firefly!"

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "A firefly?"

"Yup! Look!" Xigbar opened his hands, but the firefly took off. "Awww…."

The Freeshooter and the blonde watched the bug fly off.

"It got away…" Xigbar sighed, staring at the ground. "And I caught it for you."

"It's alright." Luxord kissed the black-haired man's scarred cheek. "It doesn't matter anyway. Because you're my firefly."

* * *

**That's what I say when I'm trying to capture a bug that's come into our house. "I just want to be friends." ^^ Works for moths, but nothing else apparently. Next chapter is Gab. R and R.**


	33. G is for Gab

Ch.7-G is for Gab

**This chapter is short, I know. Sorry. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: They talked about others, themselves, their mission or the weather. They didn't feel the need to talk any other way but idly.

* * *

It was strange.

When they were with others, they talked a lot. But when they were by themselves, for some strange reason, they shut down and talked about stupid things like the weather or how the other was doing.

They really felt no need to talk any other way because everything that was said was conveyed through touch, eye contact, and taste.

Xigbar and Luxord sat at the table where the blonde played poker, as was their usual custom, and Luxord began to deal the cards as Xigbar watched.

"Is everything alright?" Xigbar asked after Luxord had dealt the correct amount of cards for a game of poker for them to play.

"Yes."

"Hard mission?"

Luxord nodded quietly as he stared at his cards.

Xigbar dropped the conversation, knowing that if he dragged it out too long, Luxord would be pissed.

"What about you?"

"I had a mission in Never Land." Xigbar said. "I shot at Hook 'cause I was fun to hear him squeal like a girl."

"Ah."

It was quiet once again as Xigbar looked at his cards.

"It's raining."

"When is it not?" Luxord chuckled lowly.

"Yeah." Xigbar nodded before he cursed. "Damn, I fold."

He laid his cards on the table as Luxord smirked.

"Four of a kind."

"Cheater."

Luxord only smiled as he gather up the cards and began to shuffle them so the duo could start a new game of poker.

"Luxord, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, Xigbar."

Luxord's tone was clipped, telling the Arrowgun wielder that the conversation had been over a while ago.

"Luxord."

Luxord looked up with slight aggravation only to blush as Xigbar connected their mouths for a few seconds before pulling back and placing his forehead against the blonde's.

They didn't need to talk much….

"You're sick."

Because they knew exactly what the other would say…even if they only talked about idle things.

* * *

**Luxord hates admitting he's sick. ^^ Next chapter is Hallelujah. R and R, please.**


	34. H is for Hallelujah

Ch.8-H is for Hallelujah

**I don't own the song in this chapter. 'Hallelujah' belongs to Rufus Wainright. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Who knew that searching for your love would en up with you finding out he could play the piano and sing possibly the most beautiful song you've ever heard?

* * *

Xigbar couldn't find Luxord. He didn't know where his boyfriend was. He asked everyone in the castle and finally got a good answer from Zexion.

"I saw him walking toward the unused music room."

"Thanks, shorty." Xigbar said as he ran toward the music room.

"I am not short!"

* * *

Xigbar slowed down near the music room door before he gradually opened the door to the room and looked inside.

Luxord was sitting at the old black Grand piano that was in the middle of the large room, quietly hitting the keys to test the tune.

Xigbar was about to call for Luxord when he stopped as the blonde began to play a slow, haunting melody and began to sing since he thought he was alone.

_His voice is beautiful…_Xigbar thought as he stood quietly, trying not to be intrusive, as he listened to the blonde's song.

"I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?"

Luxord closed his eyes as he continued to play, nodding his head slightly to the music.

"It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah."

The blonde smiled a little as he continued to sing.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Luxord opened his eyes and stared down at the keys below him coolly.

"Your faith was strong, but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you."

Xigbar continued to watch Luxord, wondering if this was the most beautiful song that he had ever heard.

"She tied you to a kitchen chair. She broke your throne, she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew the hallelujah."

Luxord sighed as he once again closed his eyes.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Xigbar quickly stepped up beside Luxord and sat beside the blonde as he decided to join in on Luxord's singing and piano playing.

"Maybe I've been here before. I know this room, I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you."

Surprisingly, Xigbar's laid-back California surfer accent harmonized with Luxord's heavy British accent.

"I've seen your flag on the marble arch. Love is not a victory march,"

Xigbar pressed his nose against Luxord's cheek to get the time wielder's attention.

"It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."

Luxord glanced at the Freeshooter.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Xigbar smiled.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Luxord looked back down at the piano as he blushed.

"There was a time you let me know what's real and going on below. But now you never show it to me, do you?"

Why did Xigbar have to look at him like that with that sexy smile on his face?

"And remember when I moved in you? The holy dark was moving too and every breath we drew was hallelujah."

Xigbar grinned as he also looked back at the piano, glad that he had gotten the blonde to blush.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

The two continued to play and sing as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Maybe there's a God above. And all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you."

Xigbar slid closer to Luxord so that their shoulders were touching.

"And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody's who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."

His hand danced a little closer to the blonde's so that they were brushing up against each other.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Gradually, Xigbar lifted his right hand off he piano keys and wrapped his arms around Luxord's waist as he pulled him even closer.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Luxord blushed heavily, but didn't stop his playing.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

Xigbar brought his face closer to Luxord's so that his breath was against the blonde's cheek.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah."

"Luxord…look at me."

Slowly, blue eyes locked with gold and Xigbar quickly locked his lips with Luxord's.

The Brit chuckled softly as he and his boyfriend pulled apart before he whispered, "Hallelujah."

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write. ^^ Next chapter is Imp, but I still have to write it so it'll be a while probably. R and R, please.**


	35. I is for Imp

Ch.9-I is for Imp

**Hehe, Xigbar's evil. ^^ R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Sometimes, Xigbar was such a mean 'Devil' so to speak.

* * *

Luxord was taking a shower one day, never even aware of what was to come.

After a good half hour, Luxord stepped out of the shower, the warm water dripping down his lean body.

He walked toward the mirror, wrapping a towel around his waist as he went, and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Luxord stared at his short hair that was drooping slightly before he rapidly ruffled his hair and gave a quick shake of his head, effectively drying his hair.

He then began to pull on his British flag boxers before he began to meticulously put his multiple earrings on his left ear.

"Mm, do you really have to stand there looking so sexy?"

Strong arms wrapped around Luxord's waist as the blonde started to replace his earrings on his right ear.

Luxord sighed as he put his earring down.

"Xigbar, I am trying to get dressed."

"Why don't you just stay undressed and we'll go to my room and play the "Screw you" game?"

"No. I have a mission to get to."

"Five minutes?"

"No."

Xigbar purred, rubbing his cheek against Luxord's neck as his hands slid closer to the blonde's boxers.

"Then let's do it right here."

"N-n-no!" Luxord rapidly leapt away from Xigbar and pressed his back against the closed door. "We can't do it right here, I have to leave!"

Just as the blonde opened the door, Xigbar quickly shut it, stood before Luxord, and placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head with a soft, lusty growl.

"Not so fast, love."

"Y-you can't do this to me…." Luxord shrank down slightly as Xigbar leaned closer to him. "You're…being mean…."

"Ah, no, I'm not mean…." Xigbar grinned as he pressed his body against the blonde's, giving a rough chuckle. "I'm a devil…."

* * *

Saix sighed, not looking up from the clipboard he held. "They're at it again…."

There was loud banging, moaning, and crashes coming from the nearby bathroom.

Axel chuckled from his position beside Roxas. "Picture this we were both butt naked banging on the bathroom floor."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You and that song."

Axel purred. "It's true."

* * *

Later that day….

Zexion stared at Luxord as the blonde walked past him.

The time wielder's cloak was held to his chest (He was only in his favorite boxers), half his earrings were on, and he had multiple bruises covering his body.

"What happened to you?" The Schemer asked. "Did Xigbar get you?"

"Don't talk about that imp!" The blonde yelled as he ran toward his room.

Zexion blinked, puzzled at the reaction.

* * *

**I laugh at Luxord's reply to Zexy's question. He's embarrassed. BTW, the line of that Axel said is from the song 'It wasn't me' by Shaggy. Next chapter is Jujitsu. R and R, please.**


	36. J is for Jujitsu

Ch.10-J is for Jujitsu

**Yup. this is a fun chapter.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: A hug from behind ends with you on the floor. Wow. Didn't know Xigbar knew martial arts.

* * *

Xigbar was an awesome sniper.

Luxord liked to sneak up on the Freeshooter almost as much as Xigbar liked to sneak up on the blonde.

* * *

Xigbar walked down the hallway quietly, heading toward the kitchen to get something to eat after a hard mission in the Isle de Meurta or whatever it was called.

He stopped, though, when he sensed that someone was following him.

Rapidly, he turned around, summoning one of his Arrowguns, but lowered his weapon slowly when he only saw the empty hallway.

Xigbar blinked in curiosity, his weapon vanishing.

_Strange. _He thought. _My instincts are never wrong._

Eventually, he shrugged, deciding that he was too hungry to care and continued on his way to the kitchen.

_Whatever._

Xigbar scratched his neck as he walked, giving a yawn.

_Man. I'm tired. Maybe I'll take a nap after this or something._

Once again, Xigbar felt that presence following him and he quickly turned around, scanning the silent hallway for any movement.

"Whoever is stalking me, you'd better come out now!"

He summoned his Arrowgun.

"I'm not kidding. I'll give you five seconds-"

"Guess who, Xig."

Someone wrapped their arms around Xigbar's waist from behind.

Rapidly, Xigbar kicked the person's legs, flipping them over his arm, and slammed them to the ground back first, pointing his Arrowgun at their forehead.

Luxord stared at Xigbar in surprise as he panted since the wind had been knocked out of him.

Xigbar gasped when he saw the blonde and quickly stepped off Luxord, his Arrowgun vanishing.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Luxord. I didn't know it was you."

Luxord chuckled as Xigbar helped him to his feet.

"It's okay."

Xigbar kissed the blonde's forehead as an apology.

"I'm really sorry."

Luxord smiled. "Well, if I had known you knew Jujitsu, I wouldn't have done it."

* * *

**I imagined Xiggy as a guy who would know Martial arts just because he was in the army. But maybe that's just me. Luxord also seems the type to be a martial arts person, but I think he'd do better with karate or tai kwon do. Next chapter is Karma. Hah...what could that be about? Mmm? R and R, please.**


	37. K is for Karma

Ch.11-K is for Karma

**Yup. Karma. Nasty thing, isn't it? R and R, please.****

* * *

  
**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar decides to trip Luxord, but instantly gets paid back. "Mm, Karma."**

* * *

**

Xigbar wasn't one to believe in Karma or whatever it was.

He thought it was stupid that if you did something to someone you'd be instantly repaid back by some outside force.

But one day, his thoughts on karma changed.**

* * *

**

Xigbar was sitting on one of the couches in the Grey Area, polishing his Arrowguns while Saix stood at his usual spot with his clipboard.

"And I was all-"

Xigbar glanced up from precious weapon toe see Luxord walking into the Grey Area, happily talking to Marluxia.

As the blonde walked towards him, Xigbar smiled and ever so innocently stuck out his right leg.

There was a crash and Marluxia winced while Xigbar laughed and Saix glanced up at the trio.

"Damn it, Xigbar!" Luxord growled as he propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the space wielder. "That wasn't funny! I think I bit my tongue…."

"It was to me!" Xigbar stood up and walked toward Saix to get his mission. "I hope you had a nice trip!"

Suddenly, Xigbar ran into a table that hadn't been there before right where it hurt.

The space wielder yelp as he fell to the floor and curled in on himself, whimpering.

"Junior!"

Luxord laughed as he walked closer to Xigbar and stood over him.

"Hmm….you tripped me then you got hit below the belt." Luxord tapped his chin before he grinned. "Mm, karma."

Xigbar glared at the blonde. "Bastard, it's not funny…."

"Want me to make it feel better?" Luxord asked as he crouched down before climbing on top of Xigbar.

The black-haired man smirked deviously. "Anytime."

The blonde kissed Xigbar with a chuckle.

"Not in here, you jackasses!" Saix snarled, throwing his clipboard at the two lovebirds.

A few seconds later, a rock hit the Berserker on the head and Saix looked up as he rubbed his head.

Marluxia snickered. "Karma's a nasty thing."

* * *

**Beware the power of Karma! 'Tis a bad thing! Next chapter is Leer. R and R, please.**


	38. L is for Leer

Ch.12-L is for Leer

**Mm...I wish I had something to say during the chapters, but I don't. I'm having a fun time watching The Haunted, though. It's a very cool show. Anyway, R and R, please.**

**

* * *

**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: For some reason, Xigbar always smiles that creepy 'I'm-gonna-rape-you' smile and it seems to be directed at Luxord.

* * *

Everyone smiled differently. Some smiled happily, others maliciously.

Xigbar's grin was strange.

And every time Luxord looked at the Freeshooter when he felt that grin on his back he would se Xigbar watching him, chin in hand, with that grin on.

No. it was more like a leer.

A creepy 'I'm-gonna-rape-you-when-you-least-expect-it' leer.

And it creep Luxord out to a great extent that he decide to just try and ignore Xigbar and look elsewhere but not at the Arrowgun wielder.

But sometimes…it was so fucking hard not to be turned on by that sexy smirk.

* * *

"Oh, Lux-ord…."

Oh, god.

Luxord sighed as he continued shuffling his cards even though he wanted to portal the hell out of the Grey Area and hide somewhere safe.

"Oh, so you're not looking at me anymore?"

"I know what you're doing and I'm not falling for it."

Xigbar obviously pouted. "I promise I'm not doing it."

It was quiet for a while before Xigbar asked, "What exactly am I not doing?"

"You know what you do."

"Not really, no."

Luxord growled, glaring at his superior. "That smirk! You're always leering at me like you're about to jump me! It's unnerving!"

Xigbar suddenly smirked.

That damn smirk!

"Quit doing that!" Luxord suddenly leapt at Xigbar, tackling him to the ground.

"Doing what?" Xigbar questioned innocently.

"You know what."

Abruptly, the Arrowgun wielder quickly switched their positions so that he was on top.

"You mean this?" Xigbar gave his trademark leering grin.

Luxord flipped them over so he was once again on top.

"Yes, that! Stop doing that!"

"Would you rather I do this….?" Xigbar gently placed his hand on the back of Luxord's head and pulled him closer so that they kissed.

The Arrowgun wielder flipped over, somehow managing to not break the kiss, so that he was on top and pressed his body against Luxord's.

"So what do you think now?" Xigbar asked as he pulled back, smirking once again.

Luxord returned the leer. "Maybe another kiss will change my mind….?"

Saix walked into the Grey Area to see Xigbar and Luxord making out.

"Is everyone in this castle getting some but _me_? !"

* * *

**Yeah. They fight for dominance. Next chapter is Mistletoe. R and R, please.**


	39. M is for Mistletoe

Ch. 13- M is for Mistletoe

**This is a fun chapter. Roxas curses a lot. Well, twice, but that's a lot for him. Anyway, R and R, please.

* * *

  
**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar thinks of an ingenious way of always getting kissed by Luxord.

* * *

Xigbar sulked as he slouched down in one of the couches in the Grey Area.

"Why so glum, chum?" Demyx asked as he sat next to the Freeshooter.

"Luxord won't kiss me whenever I want him to now. I don't know why."

"Just do what Axel did."

Xigbar glanced at the water Nobody before they both looked toward the Grey Area's entrance as Roxas ran in and dove underneath one of the couches.

"Wait, Roxas, my love!" Axel stopped once he had entered the room and looked around. "You have to kiss me! It's tradition!"

"No fucking way!" Roxas yelled before he cursed. "Shit!"

"Found ya!" Axel crept toward the blonde.

"Hey, Axel."

The pyro stopped and looked at Xigbar. "What?"

"What's that on your head?" Xigbar pointed to the small plant attached to a piece of thin wire which was taped onto a headband that was around Axel's forehead.

Axel grinned.

"Portable mistletoe! Now I can get Roxas to kiss me whenever I want to!"

"Can I borrow that?" Xigbar sat up eagerly.

"No way, man!" Axel protectively covered the mistletoe. "Go find your own!"

Xigbar pouted as Axel chased after Roxas once more who had been trying to sneak away while the red-head had been distracted.

_I think I will…._

Demyx watched as Xigbar ran out of the Grey Area, calling, "Marly! I have a favor to ask! Mar-don't you run, you bastard!"

"Stay away from my plants, you flower murderer!" Marluxia's voice wailed.

"I fucking told you it was an accident! I forgot to put the safety on!"

* * *

Xigbar made sure it was on securely before he smirked.

_Now Luxord can't not kiss me! After all, it's tradition._

The Freeshooter glanced around the corner of the side hallway he was hiding in and spotted the blonde walking toward him.

_Now!_

Xigbar leaped out of his hiding spot, stopping Luxord.

"Hello, Xigbar." Luxord greeted. "What do you require?"

Xigbar smiled, before he pointed upward.

Puzzled, Luxord looked up to see a piece of mistletoe hanging from Xigbar's head. The time manipulator deadpanned.

"What the hell? !"

"You have to kiss me. It's tradition."

Luxord stared at Xigbar like he was nuts before he sighed, shaking his head.

"How far will you go to get a kiss from me?"

Xigbar thought about it and was about to answer when Luxord held up a hand.

"Don't answer that."

"But I had a really good-"

The blonde quickly silenced the Freeshooter with a kiss.

When Luxord pulled back, he grinned that charming smile of his and flicked the mistletoe.

"Stupid mistletoe…"

But that didn't stop him from kissing Xigbar again.

* * *

**Yup. That's how you get someone to kiss you: put mistletoe on your head. Next chapter is Nape. R and R, please.**


	40. N is for Nape

Ch.14-N is for Nape

**Ooh, weakness time. ^_^ This is interesting. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar always seems to exploit the face that he knows Luxord's weak spot.

* * *

Everyone in the Organization had their weaknesses.

For Xemnas it was Kingdom Hearts and Saix.

Xigbar was protective over his guns, his eye patch, and Luxord.

Xaldin's weakness was a small Heartless plushie that he had nicknamed Lexy-chan.

Vexen had a secret love for roses (No wonder he liked Marluxia).

Lexeaus liked pretty, shiny things.

Zexion liked his books and he would murder anyone to get them back unless someone threatened to harm them. He also hated being called short.

Saix's weakness was the moon and Xemnas.

Axel like fire, his Chakrams, his Roxy, and his Roxy plushie.

Demyx had a weakness for water, music, his Sitar, and Zexion.

Larxene had no known weaknesses except for her vulnerability to water, but Xigbar was determined to find another weakness because he was certain that she was a real sweetie when she wasn't in her bitch mode.

Marluxia hated flower cruelty and anyone picking on his "Vexy-poo".

Roxas's weakness was easy: Sea-salt ice cream and anything sweet, just like Xion.

Luxord's weakness was just downright funny.

* * *

Luxord was sitting at his table playing a game of strip poker against Axel and Zexion (Who were both failing horribly at it).

Demyx and Roxas were both watching from the couches, obviously enjoying the view.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel grinned. "You know you like it."

Roxas stuck his tongue out and plopped down on the couch with his back to the three Nobody.

"Four of a- -Xigbar do not bother me right now- -kind." Luxord placed his cards on the table with a smirk while Zexion and Axel cursed.

"Wow, no hugs for Xiggy anymore?" Xigbar wrapped his arms around Luxord's waist, leaning his body against the blonde's.

"I am trying to concentrate."

"Fine." Xigbar pouted before he smiled and gently, ever so gently, blew on the nape of Luxord's neck, making the time wielder shiver and drop his cards.

"Xigbar, I told you not to do that!" Luxord turned to glare at the space manipulator who stood by with an innocent look on his face.

"What? You mean this….?" Xigbar leaned closer and lightly licked Luxord's neck, making the blonde tremble once more.

Luxord bit back a moan and once again glared at the Arrowgun wielder. "Yes."

Xigbar purred, hugging Luxord again while rubbing his face against the blonde's nape.

"Not my fault that I know that the nape of your neck is your weakness."

* * *

**Yeah. Xigbar knows everyone's weaknesses. He's evil and uses those facts for blackmail. Don't ever trust eye patch wearing men. Next chapter is Oasis. R and R, please.**


	41. O is for Oasis

Ch.15-O is for Oasis

**The next chapter is even more funny.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Getting lost in the desert is not a good thing. "This is all your fault, Luxord."

* * *

It was hot. Unbearably hot.

"I'm trudging." Xigbar groaned as he panted with his mouth wide open. "I didn't know people trudged."

Luxord sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried to ignore the heat, but the Freeshooter's constant whining wasn't helping.

"This is all your fault, Luxord."

"How is it," Luxord panted. "My fault?"

"Look around!" Xigbar gestured to the mountains of sand around them. "We're in the Agrabah desert, lost! And let's not forget this pretty little fact,"

Xigbar tried to summon a Dark Portal.

"Our magic doesn't work!"

"So, it's my fault?"

"If you had just asked for directions, we would've already found the Giant Heartless and this mission would be over with!"

Luxord shook his head as Xigbar touched his tongue.

"For once in my life, my tongue isn't moist."

"Quit whining already and-" The blonde stopped when he heard a soft thud and looked behind him to see Xigbar lying facedown in the sand. "Uh….Xigbar?"

"Go on without me. I'll just fade right here. Make sure you tell everyone of my valiant death."

"This isn't valiant." Luxord sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "It's pathetic. And Demyx losing to a _mouse_ at thumb-wrestling was sad."

"I'm too tired to move." Xigbar groaned.

"Get up!" Luxord grabbed Xigbar's wrist and began trying to drag the Freeshooter. "Come on!"

Xigbar suddenly glanced up. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

The Freeshooter hopped to his feet and bolted, dragging Luxord with him. "Water!"

"Huh….? How can you-"

Luxord stopped when he noticed a small patch of grass come into view with a palm tree and a small pond.

An oasis.

"H-how did…"

Xigbar sighed as he jumped into the pond to cool off and began splashing around like a child.

"Come on in, Luxord! It's refreshing!"

Luxord stared at him before he shook his head. "No thanks."

Xigbar pouted before he suddenly disappeared under the water.

"Xigbar, I'm not falling for it."

Luxord waited for the Freeshooter to come back up.

"Xigbar….?"

The time manipulator panicked and ran toward the edge of the pond, crouching down so he could get a better look at the water.

"Xigbar? !"

Abruptly, Xigbar appeared with a splash and grabbed Luxord around the neck, dragging him into the water.

Luxord rapidly climbed out and sat by the edge of the pond, shivering. "That's freezing!"

"Yeah, it is." Xigbar grinned as he leaned against the pond's edge.

Luxord glowered at Xigbar before he pushed the Freeshooter back into the water.

That didn't deter Xigbar as he climbed out of the pond and plopped next to Luxord as the blonde slipped off his cloak so he could dry off.

"Hey, Luxord?"

"What…?"

"Can this be our oasis?"

"I don't think anyone would find this oasis since it's out in the middle of nowhere, but,"

The blonde kissed the gunman before pulling back with a smile.

"Yes. This can be our oasis."

* * *

**And that's the end. Yes, they were brought back to the castle, so they weren't stuck there. Next chapter is Prank. And, no, Xigbar is not going to play a prank on Luxord. They're gonna play a prank on someone very special. R and R, please.**


	42. P is for Prank

Ch.16-P is for Prank

**This is a hilarious chapter in my opinion. Make sure you're not eating or drinking anything while reading this. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: To play a prank on Marluxia, all you need is a chibi Vexen plushie and the power to manipulate time and space.

* * *

"Here."

"Oh, Vexy! It's wonderful!" Marluxia happily hugged the small Vexen plushie that he had just gotten from the Chilly Academic.

"Now, I hope you remember what happened last time." Vexen said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry! Pookie-poo learned his lesson! I'll take good care of this Chibi-Vexy!"

"You'd better." Vexen muttered as the plant wielder kissed him. "Took me hours to make."

Xigbar glanced at Luxord with the time wielder looking at him. They both grinned as the same thought crossed their minds.

* * *

Marluxia whistled as he walked around his room, watering his plants; Chibi-Vexy sat on his bed.

"How's my Pookie-poo?" Marluxia stopped in front of a large Venus flytrap and the plant nuzzled him as he pet it. "Yes, yes."

Pookie-poo suddenly looked up with a growl.

"What is it?" Marluxia looked behind him to see Chibi-Vexy sitting on the floor a foot away from the bed. "I could have sworn I put you on the bed, Chibi-Vexy."

Marluxia picked up the plushie and placed him back on the mattress.

"There you go."

After that was finished, Marluxia resumed his watering routine.

"Maaa-rrrly…."

The pink-haired Nobody froze before he glanced behind him hopefully.

"Vexy?"

Marluxia pouted before he looked down to see his Chibi-Vexy positioned on the floor in front of his bed. This time, Marluxia decided to ignore it and walked toward his pitcher plant.

"Maaarrrrllly….."

Once again, Marluxia glanced behind him only to see the Chibi-Vexy sitting on his dresser, staring at him with its blank emerald eyes.

Getting slightly nervous, Marluxia continued his work.

"Maaarrly…"

Chibi-Vexy was now sitting on the counter beside Marluxia, who jumped.

"V-Vexy….?" Marluxia looked closer at the plushie before he jumped back with an unmanly squeal as the Chibi-Vexy suddenly floated in the air.

"Maarrrrly…Marrrly…."

"…..Meep."

"Maaaarrrly!"

The plushie suddenly latched onto Marluxia's face, who screamed, pawed the plushie off his face, and ran from his room, crying.

"Vexy! Chibi-Vexy's haunted! Veeexxy!"

Once the plant wielder was gone, Luxord and Xigbar came out form their hiding place in Marluxia's closet, laughing, and leaned against each other as they tried to control their laughter.

"D-did you see the look on his face?" Xigbar asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Saw it? "Vexy! Chibi-Vexy's haunted!" That was priceless!"

"I am a genius."

"It was my idea."

"Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!"

Xigbar smirked. "You keep thinking that."

Luxord chuckled.

"Really, Mar, I don't think a plushie could be haunted."

"But it attacked my face!"

Both Xigbar and Luxord looked toward Marluxia's door just as Vexen and the pink-haired neophyte entered.

The foursome stared at each other quietly.

"They're your culprits." Vexen said, glancing at Marluxia.

Marluxia frowned as he summoned his scythe.

"You bastards will pay!"

"Well, that's my cue." Xigbar opened up a Dark Portal and walked through it. "See you later, love."

"W-wait, you can't just leave me here!"

"Too bad!" Xigbar's voice called as the Dark portal closed. "Get your own way out!"

Luxord began to back up, trying to summon a Dark Portal, as Marluxia slowly advanced on him.

"D-dammit, it's not working!"

Marluxia stood in front of Luxord as the blonde hit a wall.

"You meanies. How dare you make a fool of me?"

"I am your superior, Marluxia. You can't harm me."

Marluxia narrowed his eyes. "Try me."

* * *

Xigbar laughed as he walked down the hallway, quite proud of himself.

"Poor, stupid Luxord. I may love him, but it's just too funny sometimes to see him get hurt."

Vexen suddenly appeared in front of Xigbar and the Freeshooter stopped.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Xigbar."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**Yes, Xigbar. You and Luxord are in deep shit. You do not play pranks of Marluxia. Next chapter is Quilt. R and R, please.**


	43. Q is for Quilt

Ch.17-Q is for Quilt

**This is a funny chapter. ^_^ And maybe fluffy? YOu'll just have to read to find out. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: It's cold in the castle and the Nobodies have no heater. There are only two blankets and Xemnas is sharing one with a cranky Saix. Luxord decides to help the cold Xigbar.

* * *

Xigbar shivered as he walked down the hallway on his way to the Grey Area.

"Why is it so fucking freezing? Why isn't the heat on?"

As he entered the Grey Area, the Freeshooter noticed everyone but Xemnas, Saix, and Luxord huddled around Axel.

After a few seconds, the pyro ran off, letting Roxas cling to him, yelling at the group to leave him the fuck alone, but they simply chased after their only heat source.

Xemnas and Saix sat beneath Kingdom Hearts, huddled together with a thick blanket around the both of them; Saix was happily snuggling up to Xemnas's waist.

Luxord sat a few feet away from the two with a blanket of his own.

"Master Xemnas."

Saix glared at Xigbar as he walked closer to him and Xemnas with a low, dangerous growl, warning the Freeshooter to back off.

"Calm, Sai-pup." Xemnas stroked Saix's hair and the Nobody slowly settled down. "What is it, Number II?"

"Why is there no heat? Have you noticed that it's possibly below freezing in here?"

"Heat wastes too much electricity and sadly we just don't have the Munny to pay for it."

"But it's freezing!"

"Do you want to be turned into a Dusk?"

Xigbar growled, but stormed away and plopped down on one of the couches as he decided to suffer in silence.

Luxord stared at Xigbar as Saix looked up again.

The blue-haired Nobody growled as he went Berserk and he summoned his Claymore as he charged at something.

"No, not the camera!" Lonely's voice cried. "Not the-"

There was a crash and something shattered with a sad whine from Lonely.

"My camera!"

Saix walked back toward Xemnas, turned in a circle a few time, before finally settling down beside Xemnas again.

"Your puppy owes me a new camera!"

"Will you stop stalking us?" Xemnas questioned.

"Hell no! This is priceless!"

"No."

"Screw you, Mansex!"

As the two continued to argue, with Saix growling the whole time, Luxord walked up to Xigbar, carrying his blanket with him.

"Here."

Xigbar looked up to see the blonde holding out his quilt to him.

When Xigbar didn't reply, Luxord sat beside the Freeshooter and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to be warm or not?" Luxord looked away as he blushed. "'Cause I can always leave."

"No." Xigbar wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and snuggled closer to Luxord. "I like it. Thanks."

Luxord only kept his gaze averted before he peeked at Xigbar, who seemed to have fallen asleep, and smiled before he slowly placed his arm around Xigbar's shoulders and closed his eyes as well.

"Damn it!" Axel cried as he ran away from Xaldin and the others with Roxas still clinging to him like a baby monkey. "Leave me alone!"

"Waarmth!" The eight Nobody yelled as they chased after the warm pyro.

* * *

**There's the end. Yes, Axel is warm. That's why he's being chased by everyone. The next chapter is Rarebit. R and R, please.**


	44. R is for Rarebit

Ch.18-R is for Rarebit

**I**** haven't tried this yet, but I might to see how it tastes. R and R, pleas****e.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Luxord's favorite snack is burnt toast with melted cheese. "You're such a Brit."

* * *

"Stupid Saix…breaking my camera…"

Lonely continued muttering to herself as she fiddled with the small camcorder she held.

"That cost me 2,500 Munny!"

Lonely perked up when she heard the door to the kitchen open and hid behind the table, carefully poking the camera over the top of the table.

"Oh-ho, Luxord…." Lonely whispered as she noticed the blonde. "What are you doing in the kitchen? And oh so alone?"

Luxord rapidly glanced behind him when he sensed something, but saw nothing behind him.

Deciding that he had just imagined it, Luxord pulled out two bread slices and put them in the toaster before he walked toward the fridge, opened the door, and began to search around for something.

Lonely continued watching Luxord before she looked toward the kitchen door as someone entered.

"Enter Xigbar…"

"Hey, Luxord." Xigbar greeted as he sat at the kitchen table; Lonely quickly moved away so she wouldn't get caught.

"Hello, Xigbar." Luxord said as he pulled out his burnt toast and laid them on a plate side by side.

"What are you making?"

"Welsh Rabbit." the blonde replied as he placed a piece of cheese on the hot toast.

"You killed a rabbit and now you're eating it? !"

"No."

"Okay." Xigbar nodded as Luxord took a bite of his snack. "Then what is it?"

"It is a snack of toast with melted cheese on top."

"From Britain?"

Luxord shrugged. "Don't know. Possibly."

"Or from Scotland. Don't they have a place called Welsh or something?"

"How should I know? I'm not a Geography teacher, you know."

"Fine, fine." Xigbar sighed as he decided to drop the subject and instead stare at Luxord as the blonde ate. "You're such a Brit."

Luxord glared at Xigbar. "You know, just because I eat rarebit doesn't make me British."

"You keep thinking that." Xigbar laughed as he kissed the blonde.

* * *

**Yeah, I think Rarebit is from Britain or England. One or the other. Whatever. Next chapter is Strip. R and R, please.**


	45. S is for Strip

Ch.19-S is for Strip

**This is a fun chapter. ^_^ R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Sometimes, you needed a chance. "Wanna play strip poker without the poker?"

* * *

"Hey, Zexy?" Lonely sat beside the Schemer who instantly hid behind the couch when he saw the camera. The girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's all right. You and Demyx have already done your time."

Gradually, Zexion came out of his hiding spot, staring at her like he didn't trust her.

"I have a problem."

"If it's-"

"It's not girl problems. I'm stuck."

"You look perfectly fine to me." Zexion made himself comfortable as he opened his Lexicon.

"This is serious!" Lonely grabbed the Schemer's Lexicon. "I can't think of what to do next!"

Zexion sighed. "For what?"

"For XigLux! I'm stuck on S!"

"Do stuck."

Lonely deadpanned. "That's stupid."

"How about that?"

"Gah! Stop taking my-"

Lonely suddenly got distracted when Demyx entered the room. "Dem-Dem-chan!"

Demyx stopped and grinned when he noticed Lonely. "Lonely-chan!"

"Demy-chan!"

"Lonely-chan!"

"You both are annoying." Zexion said as the two hugged.

"Up, up!" Lonely held up her arms and Demyx picker her up, placing her on his shoulders.

"You practically live here." The Schemer said as he opened his book. "Why don't you just become a Nobody?"

"I can do that? !" Lonely hoped down from Demyx's shoulders and ran over to Zexion.

"Xemnas will have to evaluate you."

"Woo-hoo!" Lonely handed her camera to Demyx. "Make sure you get something good between Xigbar and Luxord, okay?"

Demyx nodded determinedly. "I'll do my best!"

Lonely ran off, cheering.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Zexion questioned as he looked at Demyx.

"Of course!" Demyx kissed the Schemer. "I mean, how hard could it be?"

* * *

Xigbar and Luxord were playing poker in the blonde's room (They had been at it for a few hours), never even noticing the camera lens poking around the corner of the bedroom's door.

"Luxord, this is getting boring." Xigbar sighed as he folded (Again). "Can we play something else?"

Luxord thought about it as he gathered up the cards and began to shuffle them. Once he was finished, he put the cards away.

"Why'd you do that?" Xigbar questioned.

"I got a game we can play." Luxord leaned his chin on his hands as he smirked deviously. "Wanna play strip poker without the poker?"

Xigbar grinned as he gave a lusty chuckle.

"Yes, please."

* * *

**Yes. I'll tell you how my getting in went. ^_^ Next chapter is Time. R and R, please.**


	46. T is for Time

Ch.20-T is for Time

**About time I got this up. I've been too lazy to write it then decided to heck with it and wrote it down quickly, so if it's crappy, sorry. -.- Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor

Sum: Sometimes, Luxord took his element way too seriously. "Stop doing that!"

* * *

"Here, Zexy."

Zexion glanced up from his Lexicon to see Lonely standing before him, holding out two pieces of paper, with another girl behind her. Deciding to ignore the girl, Zexion took the pieces of paper Lonely held and read them over.

Number: XV

Name: Kixue

Sub-name: Sage of the Printed Locution

Element: Writing

Weapon: Pencil and Paper

Number: XVI

Name: Xile

Sub-name: Dynast of Inanition

Element: Void

Weapon: Two Kodachi

Zexion blanched as he gripped the papers.

"Oh, god."

"By the way, this is Xile." Kixue pointed to her friend. "Pronounced Shile which rhymes with mile."

"Hi." Xile greeted as she waved.

"BTW, she's a Zexion fan. So, you should-"

"OMG, Lonely, you look good in the uniform!"

"Don't I though?" Kixue grinned as she twirled and looked at Demyx. "I'm an official member now and so is Xile!"

"Welcome!"

"Well, Kixue and Xile, since you're both new here why don't we get started with your initiation?" Axel smirked as he came up beside Demyx.

"Initiation?" Demyx asked, looking at Axel in confusion. "What initia-ow!"

The Sitar player pouted as she rubbed his ribs which had met Axel's elbow.

"Come on." Axel opened up a Dark Portal.

"Are we going on an adventure?" Kixue asked as she eagerly trotted after the pyro. "To a cool world? Oooh! Come on, Xile!"

Xile stared after Zexion before she grudgingly followed after Kixue.

"Good riddance." Luxord muttered as he played a game of poker against Xigbar.

"You don't like the attention?" Xigbar asked as he took another card.

"Sometimes. Other times, it's annoying."

Xigbar chuckled. "Four of a kind."

"Hm…." Luxord looked at his cards, trying to figure out what he had.

"Hey, Lux, what time is it?"

"2:10."

Xigbar waited for Luxord to figure out his hand, his chin resting on his knuckles, before he suddenly lifted his head up as he glared at the blonde. "Will you stop doing that? !"

"Doing what?" Luxord questioned innocently as he laid down his cards.

"Stop making sure that whenever you tell me the time it has something that involves our numbers." Xigbar crossed his arms over his chest. "Sometimes, I swear you take your element too seriously."

Luxord smiled. "Royal flush."

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Xigbar lost again. No one ever wins against Luxord. Next chapter is Urbane. R and R, please.**


	47. U is for Urbane

Ch.21-U is for Urbane

**This has no romance in it. But don't worry, the next chapter does. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

General/humor

Sum: The first time that Xigbar met Luxord, he thought that the blonde was so refined.

* * *

Luxord was the newest member in the Organization, having just entered a few months after Demyx's initiation.

Everyone was called to a meeting to welcome the newest member.

"Where is Xigbar?" Saix asked, looking up at the other members sitting in their seats above him.

"I think he's still on a mission in Twilight Town." Axel said, lounging in his seat upside-down.

"Axel, show some respect." Zexion hissed, the closest one to the red-head next to Saix.

"Fine, fine." Axel grumbled as he gradually sat up. "Partypooper."

"No matter." Xemnas said. "Continue with the meeting, Saix."

Saix nodded. "Everyone, we are here to welcome Luxord, Number X, into the Organization."

"Hello." Luxord greeted with a small nod.

"Whoa, he's British!" Axel exclaimed in surprise.

Saix ignored the outburst and continued.

"Gambler of Fate, controller of Time, and wielder of cards."

"Cards?" Axel asked. "How can cards be a weapon?"

Two cards suddenly embedded themselves in Axel's chair on either side of his head, lightly cutting his cheeks.

Everyone laughed except for Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Saix while Axel seemed surprised.

"Dismissed." Saix sighed.

* * *

Xigbar came back from his mission later that day and was introduces to Luxord by Saix.

The blonde was playing a game of solitaire at one of the tables in the Grey Area, seemingly enjoying himself.

"Luxord."

Luxord glanced up when he heard his name.

"This is Xigbar, Number II. He controls space and wields two Arrowguns."

"Uh, hello." Xigbar greeted, holding out his hand for Luxord to shake. "Nice to meet you and welcome to the Organization."

"Charmed." Luxord said as he returned the handshake before returning back to his card game.

_Wow. _Xigbar thought as he watched Luxord play his game. _I didn't know that he was so…_

Luxord glanced up when he sensed that he wasn't alone. "What is it?"

"N-nothing…." Xigbar shook his head as he blushed.

Luxord looked down at his cards before he looked back up at Xigbar. "Would you like to watch?"

"S-sure." Xigbar sat across from Luxord who once again continued his game.

…_Refined._

"Would you like to play poker?" Luxord stared at Xigbar.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Xigbar smiled.

_He's so urbane.

* * *

_**You know what's creepy? My botany teacher, A.K.A. Marluxia, was imitating British people during class today because he was staying with some since they were his sister's friends or something and I was quietly giggling hysterically because I was thinking that Marluxia's been around Luxord too long and then I had bad thoughts with Xigbar and Luxord... *Censored* Anyway, R and R, please. The next chapter is Vanilla.**


	48. V is for Vanilla

Ch.22-V is for Vanilla

**Yay another chapter! R and R, please!**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Xigbar had never noticed it before, but Luxord smelled like vanilla.

* * *

Everyone had a different smell, whether it was natural or not.

Xigbar had noticed that everyone had a different scent, but there was one strong scent that he couldn't figure out who it belonged to.

* * *

Xigbar was eating lunch in the kitchen with Demyx and Zexion who were quite happily feeding each other. Xigbar suddenly stopped when he smelled that scent again.

"Do you smell that?"

Zexion and Demyx stopped eating and looked at the Freeshooter.

"Smell what?" Demyx questioned.

"That! Smell that!"

Zexion sniffed the air and looked around. "I don't really smell anything except for Axel and Demyx being horny."

The blonde blushed as Xigbar stood up.

"I'll find it myself!"

The two Nobody watched as Xigbar left before they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Right here?" Zexion questioned.

"Yup!" Demyx grinned.

* * *

Axel and Roxas were walking down the hallway leading to the Grey Area when they stopped as Xigbar suddenly came up to them and sniffed them before he muttered, "Nope," and continued on his way.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked as he and Axel continued.

"Best not to ask, buddy." Axel said as he put an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Best not to ask."

* * *

Xigbar continued smelling around for the scent, not even realizing that he walked into Luxord's room.

* * *

Luxord was humming to himself as he brushed his hair in the bathroom after taking a shower with only his Union Jack boxers on.

"….Never listen, never listen. I scream your name. It always stays the same. I scream and shout. So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!"

Luxord yelped and jumped to the side when he heard someone sniffing him and noticed Xigbar standing a few inches away,

"What the hell are ya doin' in my bathroom? !"

"You smell."

"Huh? !" Luxord deadpanned. "But I just-"

"No." Xigbar shook his head. "You smell like vanilla."

"I do….?" The blonde sniffed his arm. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Xigbar continued sniffing the blonde, which was freaking him out. "Here."

Xigbar touched Luxord's beard, then his hair.

"And here. And when you touch your hair with your hands,"

The Freeshooter gently took Luxord's right hand and smelled his palm.

"It rubs off."

Luxord quickly took his hand away as he blushed.

"S-stop that! It's creepy."

"You don't like me touching you?" Xigbar stepped closer to Luxord who stepped back in response. "What about hugging you? Or…"

The Freeshooter rapidly grabbed Luxord, pulled him closer, and lightly brushed his lips against Luxord's before pulling back with a smirk.

"….Kissing you?"

Luxord blushed heavily as he pressed his back against the nearest wall.

"Are you turned on?" Xigbar questioned in a teasing voice. "Or are you still hot and bothered from the shower?"

"N-not that. It's….you smell like vanilla."

* * *

**I do that to my boyfriend. I recognize his cologne so I stalk him until I find him. Then I hug him. ^_^ Xigbar is weird, though. But that's nothing new. Next is Wyvern. Yeah, bet you can't wait to see what that's about, huh? R and R, please.**


	49. W is for Wyvern

Ch.23-W is for Wyvern

**If you don't know what Wyverns are, they're dragons that have claws at the end of their wings and they use their wings as front legs. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance/fantasy

Sum: Two wyverns meet and they fall in love after only a few moments.

* * *

The dark figure soared through the yellow, sulfur-filled sky. The form was a black wyvern with gray streaks down its back, yellow eyes, and two vicious scars stretching vertically down its right eye, permanently closing the dragon's eyes. The reptile's name was Xigbar, a powerful wyvern protective of his territory.

Xigbar gazed at the dead, bare trees beneath him, his golden eye scanning the ground for any movement, and he soon spotted a form slinking through the sparse woods below. Furious that someone dared to invade his territory after he had clearly marked it with his claws, Xigbar dove down with a roar.

* * *

A blonde wyvern slowly walked through the dead forest, blue eyes searching for any sign of life. The wyvern's name was Luxord, from the next territory over, but his hunger had sent him in search of something to eat.

Luxord glanced up when he heard a loud roar and noticed a black wyvern flying toward him.

The black reptile connected with the blonde and the they both rolled over and over before breaking apart from each other.

Xigbar glared at the wyvern before him, tail lashing as he brought himself up to his full height while Luxord cowered, his tail brought around his feet and wing in a show of submission.

_What are you doing in my territory? !_ Xigbar growled as he took a step closer to Luxord, ready to blast the intruder with a stream of fire.

_I-I didn't know it was your territory! _Luxord backed up further. _My territory's animals have all left and I left in search of food…._

_Did you not see the marked trees? ! _Xigbar looked at the trees surrounding them, claw marks etched into the bark.

_I thought a bear had made them._

With a low growl, Xigbar slowly stepped closer to Luxord and began to circle the blonde as he inspected the wyvern before him.

Luxord stayed as still as possible, fearing that Xigbar would attack him if he moved.

_You don't seem to be a bad wyvern. _Xigbar said after a few minutes as he sat in front of Luxord.

Luxord hesitantly smiled, revealing his sharp fangs. _Th-thanks._

_Wait._ Xigbar grabbed Luxord's shoulder as the blonde wyvern turned to leave.

Luxord looked at Xigbar._ Yes?_

_You're kinda cute._

The wyvern blushed as he backed away. _Well, that isn't blunt._

_I'm serious. _Xigbar leaned his face closer to Luxord's. _Didn't you feel it when we locked eyes? That connection?_

_I-I guess I felt….something. _Luxord kept his gaze away form Xigbar, but the black wyvern placed his claws underneath Luxord's chin and forced him to look at Xigbar.

_Does that not mean anything to you? _Xigbar's eye narrowed in sadness rather than hate. _Don't you feel like this was meant to be?_

_I guess._

_That a yes or no? _Xigbar retracted his talons, but Luxord didn't look away from him.

_Yes._

Xigbar smirked as he backed up.

_Then….shall we?_

Luxord watched as Xigbar took to the sky before he slowly followed after and the two wyvern flew higher and higher, circling around each other as they did so.

Once they had achieved a sufficient heights, the two clasped their back claws together and spiraled back down to the earth.

Five feet from the ground, Luxord and Xigbar disconnected, spewing a blast of flames in the process, and landed across from each other.

Xigbar smiled as Luxord blushed.

_Do you regret that?_

Luxord shook his head. _No, I don't._

Xigbar chuckled before he gently rubbed his muzzle against Luxord's cheek before stepping closer as the blonde wyvern returned the connecting of hearts snuggle.

* * *

**If you didn't know what that was, that was a mating dance that dragons and bald eagles do. The snuggling thing just added cuteness. :3 Next chapter is Xenolith. R and R, please.**


	50. X is for Xenolith

Ch.24-X is for Xenolith

**It's cold and snowy here! -.- Stupid Vexen for topping Marly! I hate snoooww...*Ahem* Rant over now, so go read. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar finds a strange rock in the crystal caverns of Hollow Bastion and decides to give it to Luxord.

* * *

Xigbar was playing a game of Go Fish with Luxord and so far he was winning, though he suspected that Luxord was allowing him to win.

"Gimme your two of hearts."

"Oh, darn." Luxord muttered as he handed the card to Xigbar.

"I think you're letting me win." Xigbar growled, glaring at the blonde.

"Why would you think that, love?" Luxord inquired innocently.

Xigbar stood up, placing his hands on the table as he leaned closer to Luxord.

Because I've won the last four games. I'm not that lucky."

Luxord copied Xigbar's position as he smiled.

"Do you have any proof….?"

"No, but if you don't take it seriously, I'm gonna hurt you."

"I don't think you can."

"You think I won't? !" Xigbar leaned closer to the blonde as he growled.

Luxord's smirk widened.

"Are we gonna kiss now?"

Xigbar grinned. "I hope so."

A clipboard was placed between the two Nobody to block them and Xigbar glared at the culprit.

"Hey! Stop doing that."

Saix retracted his clipboard. "No P.D.A. Now, Xigbar, you have a mission in Hollow Bastion to destroy Heartless."

"Now?"

Saix narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now."

Xigbar pouted and grudgingly walked toward a Dark Portal that Saix had opened up for him.

* * *

"Snipe."

A Shadow was destroyed.

"Snipe."

Bookmaster.

"Snipe."

Spiked Crawler.

"Snipe snipe snipe."

Scarlet Tango, Shadow, and Fat Bandit.

Xigbar sighed as he walked through the quiet city.

"Sure, send me here, Saix." He muttered. "You know I hate it. Well, I hate you!"

The Freeshooter fired a random shot into the sky.

"Stupid bastard…."

Xigbar continued to trudge along before he stopped when he saw a cute, tiny Shadow.

"Aw, it's a little baby Heartless." Xigbar crouched down and poked the Heartless.

"You're too cute to kill. Maybe I'll take ya home, huh?"

The Shadow made a sort of giggling noise and pointed behind Xigbar.

The Freeshooter looked behind him to see tow Giga Shadows that were as large as a Fat Bandit standing a few feet away, growling at him.

"This is…your kid?"

The two Heartless took a step toward Xigbar.

"…Later."

Xigbar bolted as the two Heartless chased after him.

"Why am I running?" Xigbar muttered to himself. "I can warp."

The two Giga Shadows stopped as the Nobody abruptly vanished and they looked around in confusion.

* * *

Xigbar sighed as he appeared in the crystal cave on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion.

"Parents are scary…."

Xigbar glanced around, gazing at the crystal surrounding him.

"Wow…it's pretty…."

The sniper suddenly noticed something strange and picked up a rock that was half blue and half yellow with the two colors meeting in the center and swirling together.

"Hey, this isn't a crystal…."

Xigbar grinned.

"I gotta show Luxord!"

* * *

"Luxord, Luxord!"

Luxord looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Xigbar?"

"Look what I found in the crystal caves in Hollow Bastion!" Xigbar showed the blonde the rock he had found.

Luxord took it and inspected it.

"A xenolith…."

"….Huh?" Xigbar asked.

"This is rock that was found outside of its natural igneous habitat, yes?"

"Uh…sure."

"It's very pretty…." Luxord handed the rock back to Xigbar. "It reminds me of our eyes."

"Our eyes?" Xigbar stared at the rock before he suddenly smiled. "Oh, because it's gold and blue?"

"Yes." Luxord nodded as he hut his book and stood up. "But it's also beautiful."

The blonde kissed the Freeshooter and smiled as he stepped back.

"Just like you."

Xigbar grinned as he pulled Luxord into a hug and the two were quiet before Xigbar suddenly thought of something.

"Does that make me a xenolith?"

Luxord snickered as he buried his face in Xigbar's chest.

* * *

**If you're wondering why Xigbar hates Hollow Bastion, it's because as a Somebody he lived there(Back then it was known as Radiant Garden and Numbers 1 through 8 lived there :) ). So that's why he's ranting about it. Anyway, next chapter is Yacht. R and R, please.**


	51. Y is for Yacht

Ch.25-Y is for Yacht

**This...well, I guess I have nothing to say. -.- Wish I did. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Who knew the Brit had a yacht? And that he'd give an invitation to ride it with a certain someone?

* * *

Not many members in the Organization had nice things. Why not?Well, for one they were underpaid; sometimes, Xemnas was such a miser. And they also didn't have time to get a job, not even part-time, and Xemnas had also forbid them from getting jobs as he claimed that going on missions and defeating heartless was a job in a sense.

"Then why don't you pay us more than 50 Munny a month? !" Axel had asked.

"Because if I gave you more, I'm afraid you'd all take a train and leave me." Xemnas had replied calmly.

"You're nuts." Roxas had muttered.

"Actually, he's not that far off." Axel had whispered to the blonde.

So, of course, everyone was surprised when they heard that Luxord had a yacht.

* * *

Luxord was playing poker with Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia. And they were playing with high stakes.

"More bets?" Luxord asked, looking at the three Nobody across from him with a smirk.

'Fire."

"It's gotta be tangible, Axel."

"Fire's tangible."

"My necklace." Demyx placed a necklace with a Keyblade at the end on the table.

"Rose." Marluxia hesitantly dropped a rose on the table and drew back with a whimper.

"I bet my yacht." Luxord replied as he dealt out the cards.

"Who, whoa!" Axel said. "Back up. You have a yacht?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"But how did you-I mean, how did…." Axel scratched his neck in confusion. "Where'd you-"

"Where'd you get the money, you thievin' gambler? !" Marluxia asked.

Luxord simply remained calm at the outburst.

"I know a guy."

* * *

Leon walked down the dock with Cloud behind him, humming happily.

"Wait until you see her, Cloud. She's beautiful."

"Mm-hm."

"She cost me 40,000 Munny and I save up all my money just to get her for us."

"Yes."

Leon and Cloud paused at the end of a dock and Cloud looked around as Leon seemed proud.

"Where is it?"

"What?" Leon asked.

"Your yacht."

"Huh?" Leon opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at the empty spot before him. "M-my yacht! Where the hell's my yacht? !"

* * *

"Can I go on it? !" Demyx asked eagerly, gazing at Luxord hopefully.

"Sorry, Demyx. But it's only a two person yacht."

Demyx wilted and sighed sadly.

"Wait, you're a single person." Axel said. "How come Demyx can't join you?"

"I've already invited someone to join me tonight." Luxord replied.

"Huh…?" The pyro cocked his head to the side. "Who?"

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this, Lux." Xigbar said as he sat across from the blonde.

"I wanted to do it." Luxord smiled as Xigbar inspected the yacht that they were on.

"How much did this cost?"

"Nothing. I borrowed it from a guy I know."

Xigbar glanced at Luxord in confusion.

"He owes me." Luxord shrugged.

"Well…" Xigbar looked at the full moon and twinkling stars above him and the blonde. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Luxord gazed up at the sky as a shooting star streaked across the night sky. "Beautiful."

"Luxord."

"Hm?" The blonde looked at Xigbar to see that the Freeshooter was staring at him with a slight smile. "What is it?"

"I love you."

Luxord returned the smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

**It's kinda like a dinner date on a boat. :D So nice of Luxord to steal Leon's boat. Next chapter is Zinnia. R and R, please.**


	52. Z is for Zinnia

Ch.26-Z is for Zinnia

**Yeay, final chapter for XigLux. Next pairing is XemSai, so don't forget. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Xigbar likes Zinnias because he thinks they're pretty. Too bad Luxord knows the meaning of a certain Zinnia. "Did you know that the magenta Zinnia means Lasting affection for one's beloved?"

* * *

Nobody in the Organization knew that Xigbar had his own secret garden deep within Marluxia's garden; the Freeshooter's garden held only magenta zinnias which had a special meaning for him. Xigbar had asked Marluxia if he could have his own secret part in the pink-haired Nobody's garden and Marluxia had agreed, promising to keep it a secret from the other members. But of course, someone was bound to find it eventually.

* * *

"You guys will never guess what I found in the deepest part of Marly's garden!" Axel said during lunch one day.

"Why were you in my garden?" Marluxia asked.

"I got lost looking for you." Axel shrugged. "It's a jungle in there. Anyway, I saw a whole bush or whatever-it's-called of zinnias!"

Xigbar froze.

"And they're pink!"

"It's magenta!" Marluxia growled. "Now drop it!"

"Rawr. No need to get so defensive, Marly. I just never knew you had zinnias."

Xigbar kept quiet as Marluxia and Axel continued to argue, deciding not to get into the fight as he made a mental not to check on his zinnias after lunch.

* * *

Xigbar glanced around as he entered Marluxia's garden and quietly crept to the far end of the neophyte's garden where a large patch of magenta zinnias were. He looked them over to make sure no one had stepped on them or hurt them and smiled when he found no impurities.

"Just be patient, little zinnias. You'll soon be used."

"So those are your zinnias."

Xigbar jumped at the voice and whirled around to see Luxord standing a few feet away.

"Lu-Luxord."

"Why are you keeping these hidden….? They're very pretty."

"I didn't want you to find out."

"Why not?" Luxord tilted his head to the side.

"Because…." Xigbar looked down at the zinnias before he picked one and gave it to Luxord. "They're for you."

Luxord stared at the flower he held for a while before he smiled.

"Do you know what the magenta zinnia means?"

"No." Xigbar shook his head. "Marluxia wouldn't tell me, but he said it would be perfect."

Luxord stepped closer to Xigbar and took his hands, moving them so that Xigbar also held the zinnia.

"Did you know that the magenta zinnia means Lasting affection for one's beloved?"

Xigbar blushed as he avoided Luxord's gaze.

"I should've known Marly would pick a flower like this…"

"But, you've always had feelings for me, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've had the same feelings for you and you know that our feelings for each other will never change."

Xigbar looked up at Luxord with a hopeful smile.

"Really….?"

"Really really." Luxord leaned closer to the Freeshooter and gently pressed his lips to Xigbar's.

There were two quiet giggles from a nearby bush and Xigbar pulled away to see a camera poking out from the bush.

"Oy!" He growled and Kixue and Xile ran off with insane laughs.

"Ignore them." Luxord muttered as Xigbar looked back at him. "They'll stalk Saix and Xemnas now."

"Good riddance." Xigbar said, but Luxord kissed him again before he could continue.

"Thanks for the zinnia."

Xigbar smiled as the blonde hugged him.

"I love you, Lux."

"I love you, too, Xig."

* * *

**Heehe, XigLux is now my favorite pairing. I wish people knew of this pairing more than the others because Xig and Lux are cute together. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	53. A is for Azure

Ch.1-A is for Azure

**This is the first chapter for the XemSai part of the alphabet. This one was kinda difficult and I don't really think really think there are any spoilers that I should be worried about except for the real names of the Nobodies, well at least the first seven. Anyway, enjoy. R and R, please.

* * *

**

T

General

Sum: When Xemnas first saw Saix, he thought that his hair was too blue to be natural.

* * *

He hadn't meant for it to happen; he just wanted to prove to Ansem that studying the workings of the human heart wasn't going to end in disaster. Ansem had been a coward, listening to that damn king who said they'd lose their heart and become Heartless if they continued. He didn't want to listen to Ansem, so he continued the experiments in private with his five apprentices behind him.

But he hadn't meant for them to lose their hearts.

Becoming the leader of the small group, the 'Nobodies', he told them about Kingdom Hearts, the only force that could grant them their hearts back.

He changed his name, as well as his apprentice's names, and found a world situated in between worlds where they could be alone.

The World That Never Was.

He changed his name from Xehanort to Xemnas, taking his old mentor's name. He was the Superior of the In-between with Ethereal Blades and control over Nothing.

Braig became Xigbar with his old Arrowguns, control over Space, and the sub-name Freeshooter.

Dilan was now Xaldin, the Wind Lancer with six Lances and control over the Wind.

Even became Vexen, the Chilly Academic, with a Shield and control over Ice.

Aeleus was Lexaeus, the Silent Hero, with a terrifying Axe Sword and the power of Earth.

And Ienzo, Vexen's youngest apprentice, became Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer with the Lexicon and Illusions.

Xemnas, though, had never expected more Nobodies to appear. He thought there would only be six of them.

Never more.

Until he met him in Hollow Bastion, the once spectacular place known as Radiant Garden, his and his subordinate's old home.

* * *

Xemnas was walking through Hollow Bastion, not really understanding what he was looking for. He stopped when noticed something strange in the streets below.

A man about a year younger than him was walking around in a confused state. There was an X-shaped wound on his forehead with dried blood down his face and his eyes were gold, gold and intense like a wolf's. But what surprised Xemnas the most was his blue hair that reached to his shoulders.

Xemnas felt drawn to this man and he decided to appear before him.

The man drew back from Xemnas's sudden appearance with a low growl.

"I am not here to harm you." Xemnas reassured. "I would like to inquire as to what is wrong."

"B-black creatures…." The man touched his forehead. "Attack…."

_Heartless….._Xemnas thought. _But he could not have escaped with only a wound. He must be a Nobody._

"What is your name?"

"I-Isa…"

"Isa." Xemnas nodded. "Come with me, Isa. I can help you."

Xemnas held out his hand, but Isa drew back.

"I can return your lost heart…."

Isa stared at the offered hand.

"…Saix."

"Sa-Saix?"

"Your new name."

Slowly, Saix took Xemnas's hand and the Superior lead him back to the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

Over the years, as more and more Nobodies joined the Organization until there were thirteen of them, Xemnas got used to Saix's unnatural hair color.

But when they had first met, Xemnas thought that Saix's hair was too blue, too azure, to be natural.

* * *

**Azure is just another way to say blue, but azure is more of like, sky blue. And I seriously don't know how or even if Xemnas and Saix met, all right? So, I thought it'd be cool if they met, because that would give Saix a reason to like Xemnas. Anyway, the next chapter is Butterfly. R and R, please.**


	54. B is for Butterfly

Ch.2-B is for Butterfly

**Yeah, this didn't come out as expected, but I still like it. It just shows Saix's hidden innocence and curiosity. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Saix was not a sociable Nobody. So Xemnas was surprised to see a butterfly near the Berserker.

* * *

Not many animals liked Saix.

The other members thought it was because the blue-haired Nobody was as sociable as a rock and he hated every living thing.

Xemnas knew that Saix had changed substantially since he had first joined the Organization and apparently someone else thought so, too.

* * *

Saix had brought Xemnas out to the courtyard so they could have some alone time and the Superior sort of appreciated the thought.

Saix sat down on the edge of the fountain and stared at Kingdom Hearts whiled Xemnas stood nearby.

Xemnas wanted to sit next to Saix, he really did, but he was still afraid; after all, the two had only been dating for a week and had yet to hold hands or…kiss.

The Superior shivered slightly at the thought.

He had never been kissed in his former life and he had seen many humans in the act of 'making out' as they called it; Xemnas just thought it was a way to not show only love, but to exchange saliva as well.

"Oh."

Xemnas was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Saix's confused noise and looked at the Berserker to see a Monarch butterfly resting peacefully on his left leg.

"A butterfly…."

"Strange." Xemnas muttered. "They are usually not out at this time a night."

Gently, Saix lowered a finger down to the butterfly, which crawled onto the offering and Saix raised his hand so he could stare at the creature at a closer range.

_I've never seen him like this…_Xemnas thought as he watched Saix allow the butterfly to walk along his hand. _When he first came into the Organization, he was mean, coarse, and unrefined. But now….he's dear and so unsure…_

Saix smiled a little as the butterfly sat on his shoulder.

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Gradually, Xemnas sat beside Saix, but the butterfly instantly flew away from the movement.

"Mm…" Saix sighed as he watched his new found friend fly away.

"That's okay, Saix." Xemnas said as he scooted closer to the Nobody beside him. "You're my little butterfly."

Saix glanced at Xemnas with a small smile, his face becoming a foot or so away from Xemnas's with the movement. "I appreciate the thought, Master Xemnas."

"Mm…?"

"But that was the first time that…."

The Superior leaned closer to Saix.

"Any animal stayed…"

The two were half an inch away from each other.

"With me…."

Saix and Xemnas's lips met and the two closer their eyes.

_Is this why humans like to kiss….? _Xemnas wondered. _Because the sensation of another's lips are as sensitive and gentle as a butterfly's touch?

* * *

_**There. That was cute, ne? Their first kiss in only the second chapter. Don't worry, they'll be more. Next chapter is Cut. R and R, please.**


	55. C is for Cut

Ch.3-C is for Cut

**This is short, I know, but I couldn't come up with a good idea. I hope you like it anyway. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Xemnas cuts himself and Saix decides that he can help heal it.

* * *

Xemnas was usually stuck in his office for days on end doing paperwork (Where the paperwork came from even he didn't know). The Superior wasn't a big fan of the stack of paper that greeted him after breakfast and today was no different.

Xemnas sighed as he stared at the pile that sat on his desk, taunting him.

After staring at the stack for a few more seconds, Xemnas sighed and sat down at his desk before he began the slow process of looking over each paper individually.

* * *

"Hey, Sai."

Saix glanced up from his clipboard to see Kixue. He stared at the female member blankly before he looked back down at his clipboard.

Kixue pouted, her camera hidden behind her back.

"I don't even warrant a hello?"

"No."

"You really dislike me, don't you?"

"If you and your friend were not part of this Organization I would have slaughtered you both when you entered this castle."

Kixue sniffled. "You're mean, you know that, Sai-pup?"

"By the way, where is your little friend? Stalking Zexion and Demyx?"

"Yes."

Saix snorted.

"You should check up on Xemmy-chan soon."

"Why?" Saix glanced up at Kixue warily only to see the girl walking away, writing in her notebook.

"No reason."

Saix watched the girl leave before he shook his head.

"That girl-"

"Ow!"

"Master Xemnas!" Saix instantly went toward Xemnas's office, passing Kixue who was smirking.

The girl chuckled. "Told ya…"

* * *

The one time he didn't wear his gloves. Fate must have had it against him because he got a paper cut.

"Ow!" He cursed, glaring at his right pointer finger as a dot of blood appeared.

Why did paper cuts hurt so bad? They were only tiny little slices in the skin.

"Master Xemnas!"

Xemnas glanced up when his door opened and noticed Saix at the threshold.

"Ah, hello, Saix."

"What happened?" Saix strode up to his superior's desk.

"Just a paper cut." Xemnas showed his finger to the Berserker and before he could pull his finger back, Saix grabbed it and shamelessly began to gently lick the wound.

Xemnas blushed, but didn't pull away as he realized that somehow Saix cleaning his tiny wound was turning him on.

"You should be careful, Master Xemnas." Saix murmured as he kissed the wound. "Cuts can get infected if not treated correctly."

* * *

**Paper cuts hurt like hell. I hate them. Next chapter is Date and I think it's gonna be cute. At least that's what I'm aiming for. Anyway, R and R, please.**


	56. D is for Date

Ch.4-D is for Date

**Wow. So far this is the longest one in XemSai that I've written. ^_^ Cool. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Axel and the other members set Xemnas on a date with Saix without either knowing.

* * *

Axel groaned as he plopped down in-between Roxas and Kixue.

"Saix has been pissy lately." The red-head sighed.

"Yeah." Kixue stared sadly at her camera. "I haven't gotten any action of them either."

"Because they're not really truly together." Roxas reminded. "They're still between the friends line and not-too-friends line."

"I think they need to go on a date." Demyx chirped.

Everyone that was in the Grey Area (Xemnas, Saix, Marluxia, and Vexen were missing) stared at Demyx, who slid down in his seat and hugged Arpeggio closer to him.

"Them on a date?" Axel snorted. "What an idea."

Zexion suddenly smirked. "What an idea…"

"I know that look." Xigbar said. "That's your 'I'm-scheming-right-now-so-don't-bother-me' look. Whatcha thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Xemnas and Saix do need to go on a date."

"Forget it." Luxord waved his hand. "They're stubborn. They won't go with each other."

"But what if they don't that they're doing with each other?" Zexion's smile widened and Kixue held Xile back so she wouldn't tackle him right then and there.

"What do you mean?" Larxene asked.

Zexion sighed and motioned for the other members to get closer to him before he began whispering his plan.

* * *

Xemnas entered his office and sat at his desk. He noticed a note that read 'Meet me at Station Heights at 2 P.M. today.'

Xemnas stared at the note, unsure of how to react to the strange letter on his desk that had no name on it, before he looked at the clock on the wall nearby to see that it was twenty till two.

* * *

_Why am I even doing this? _Xemnas wondered as he patiently waited for whoever had sent him the letter to appear. _Because of a strange letter on my desk? It's probably just a hoax._

"Master Xemnas?"

Xemnas glanced beside him to see Saix.

"Saix?" He asked as the blue-haired Nobody came closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because of the note I found taped to my clipboard."

"Really? I found a note on my desk that said to come here at two…."

The two fell silent.

_I smell a rat. _Xemnas thought.

_Why do I suspect that the other members are in on this? _Saix wondered.

The two Nobody glanced at each other before looking away.

"They're dying out there." Xile whispered from her position behind the Station Plaza pillar. "What do we do now?"

"Let me think." Kixue said, keeping her camera focused on Xemnas and Saix. "Um…"

"M-Master Xemnas…"

Kixue and Xile perked up when they heard Saix.

"Yes, Saix?" Xemnas questioned, glancing at the Berserker.

"W-why don't we…walk around? It would be a waste to simply go back to the castle after coming all the way here." Saix kept his gaze away from his Superior as he fidgeted slightly while he waited for Xemnas's answer.

"Of course."

The blue-haired Nobody perked up, looking at Xemnas.

"Really?"

"Yes." Xemnas nodded. "Let's go, Saix."

"Y-yes, Master Xemnas!"

"Look at that." Kixue muttered as the two Nobody walked away. "They picked themselves up."

"Let's follow them." Xile said and Kixue nodded.

"Right."

* * *

Saix and Xemnas walked around, not really intent on going anywhere specific, and soon stopped to get some sea-salt ice cream.

Saix stared at his ice pop as he and Xemnas headed toward Sunset Terrace.

"You've never had sea-salt ice cream?" Xemnas asked when he noticed Saix's hesitance.

The blue-haired Nobody shook his head.

"Well, why don't you try it?"

Saix looked at Xemnas before he looked back at his ice cream and took a small lick.

"It's salty….but also sweet."

"This town's famous for making it." Xemnas explained as he finished his sea-salt. "You rarely see it in Hollow Bastion these days."

Saix kept quiet for a while before he noticed something.

"Master Xemnas, where are we going?"

"To Heavenly Heart. A restaurant that has the most wonderful food and a good view of the sunset."

* * *

Kixue and Xile stayed outside while Saix and Xemnas ate (For some reason Pence was the waiter while Olette was the waitress) and watched the sun set.

"They look cute together." Xile said.

"They're too stubborn to realize their feelings for each other." Kixue sighed.

"They will eventually, though."

"Yeah."

* * *

Xemnas and Saix walked back to the train station, their hands just barely touching. The two stopped at the station's entrance and Xemnas faced Saix.

"Thank you for joining me, Saix." He said. "I had…fun."

"And me as well, Master Xemnas." Saix nodded.

Xemnas smiled a little before he quickly gave Saix a peck on the cheek, turned around, and disappeared into the Dark Portal that he had opened up.

Saix stood still for a while before he smiled with a sigh. The claymore wielder's ears twitched when he heard two soft giggles and glanced to his right to see Kixue and Xile standing nearby with that blasted camera.

The two stopped laughing when they noticed Saix staring at them.

"My god, run!" Kixue yelled as she and Xile fled with Berserker Saix behind them.

* * *

**Don't worry. My camera's safe. I run fast. Next chapter is Enticing. But who will be enticing who, huh? ^_^ R and R, please.**


	57. E is for Enticing

Ch.5-E is for Enticing

**Wow! I have big news! I want to thank everyone for reviewing because this is the first of my stories to get 100+ reviews. 0.o Wow. Surprised me when I looked at it and I almost had a heart attack and a laughing fit at the same time. Bad idea when you're in school.**

**Anyway, enjoy. R and R, please**.

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Saix knew that Xemnas was purposely taunting him. But the leader was just so enticing….

* * *

Kixue looked her camera over, checking for any dings or scratches, and sighed when she found none.

"It's alright…."

"Hey, Ki!"

"Oh, shit!" Kixue quickly hid behind the couch as Larxene strode into the Grey Area.

"Where' s my disc with the XigLux section? !" Larxene picked up Kixue by the back of her cloak and shook her. "You know I gave you that camera for specific reasons!"

"I-I haven't burned it yet!"

"Burn it now!" Larxene released Kixue and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for the girl to run off to her room.

"O-of course…." Kixue hesitantly stood up before she quickly whipped out her weapon and wrote something down.

"Hey! What are you-" Larxene stopped and suddenly walked away.

"What'd you write down?" Xile asked as she looked at Kixue's notebook.

_Go to your room-Larxene_

"She's gonna eventually come back, you know."

"I know. Unless I do this…." Kixue wrote something else n her notebook before showing it to Xile.

_Don't bother Kixue about XigLux again-Larxene_

"Nice."

"I know. Hey, hey, look." Kixue pointed to Saix. "He's watching something."

Saix was watching something. He was watching Xemnas who was talking with Vexen before the Superior took a small stack of paper from the scientist and walked away.

Xemnas's cloak swirled slowly around his feet as he walked, his hips swaying just slightly with each step, his silver hair shifting with the breath of the wind.

Saix gripped his clipboard tighter.

Kixue and Xile giggled at the Berserker's reaction.

"I think he's watching Xemnas's movement." Kixue whispered.

Xile nodded. "It's probably turning him on."

"It's obvious it is."

Xemnas paused near the hallway leading out of the Grey Area and glanced over his shoulder, looking directly at Saix, before he smirked tauntingly and continued toward his office.

Saix knew that Xemnas was purposely teasing him and the Berserker was falling for it.

But he couldn't help it.

Xemnas's movements and the Superior himself were just so enticing to the Claymore wielder.

* * *

**Xemnas is evil. He knows he's turning poor Saix on just by moving and walking around. ^_^ Anyway, next chapter is Firework. R and R, please.**


	58. F is for Firework

Ch.6-F is for Firework

**This is a sad one, yes, but there are more though not for a while. The song in here is 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Angst/hurt/comfort

Sum: Saix was not liked by anyone due to his strange looks and behavior. He thinks he's worthless. Until he's told otherwise. "You're worth something to me, Saix."

* * *

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to start again._

No one really liked him. They thought he was strange, unnatural. His sky blue hair, his gold wolf-like eyes, his pointed ears, and the X-shaped scar etched into his forehead. They all marked him as a freak.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards one blow from caving in?_

Even his parents didn't like him. They hated him, his behavior, everything about him. They doted on Aqua, his sister, who was absolutely perfect to them.

Perfect looks, perfect grades, tons of friends, popular.

Saix hated her. Every time he looked at her he felt that anger and resentment boil up inside him and had to always resist the urge to kill her.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep, six feet under, scream, but no one seems to hear a thing._

He almost did kill his sister one day when she was gloating about how she was so much better than Saix and had wonderful friends and that he'd never measure up to her standards.

As he listened to her, Saix kept quietly pleading for her to stop in his mind as he felt his teeth sharpen, muscles tense, and anger build until it finally snapped and he leaped at Aqua, clawing her arm, but their parents pulled them apart before he could do any more damage.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta ignite the light and let is shine. Just own the night like the Fourth of July._

He was put in his room after Aqua had stopped sobbing about how Saix was going to kill her so he could "Think about what he had done."

Saix didn't even get his side of the story in as the door to his room was shut and locked.

'_Cause baby you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y._

Saix couldn't stand living in a place that didn't like him or notice him or are about him so he opened the window to his room and ran off into the heavy rain that was falling from the dark sky covering Twilight Town.

_Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own._

As he walked, Saix didn't really care where he went. He looked up at the sky to see that his friend the moon was gone. Saix really like the moon; he could tell it everything and it would listen to him and never talk back.

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space."

Saix passed a boy his age walking the opposite way he was. The boy had silver hair and orange eyes. He looked familiar; maybe someone from his class.

"You're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow."

Why was he walking around in the rain singing? What a weirdo.

The boy looked at Saix and gave a small smile as he nodded.

"Hello, Saix."

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road._

Saix was surprised. No one cared enough to look at him or smile at him, let alone know his name. But it made him sort of happy that at least someone cared.

"Uh…hello."

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow and when it's time you'll know._

The boy looked ahead again and disappeared down a corner.

Saix watched him go before he continued on his way to Station Heights.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the Fourth of July._

The teen walked toward the wall and looked down at the small town beneath him. He had never thought about it before but would anyone miss him if he disappeared?

'_Cause baby you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y._

He doubted it. No one would even recognize his body. They didn't like him, his hair, his eyes, nothing about him. No one would mourn for him.

_Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own._

Gradually, Saix lifted one leg onto the top of the wall, ready to climb onto it, but he was stopped when he heard a startled cry of, "No!"

_Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside of you, you, you. Now it's time to let it through._

Saix glanced behind him just as he was tackled and was surprised to see the boy he had seen only a few moment before; what was his name? Xemnas?

_'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth._

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y._

"What are you doing? !" Xemnas asked as he stared up at Saix with wide eyes, his hair flat against his head due to the rain. "Trying to kill yourself? !"

_Baby you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em going "Oh, oh, oh!"_

"Why should you care, huh? !" Saix asked as he pushed the boy away from him. "Why should anyone care? ! I'm not worth anything to anybody!"

_Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

Xemnas was quiet for a while before he looked at Saix.

"You're worth something to me, Saix."

Saix, who was just about to climb the wall, paused and glanced back at Xemnas who was still staring at him seriously.

_Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

"Really?" He questioned slowly.

Xemnas smiled warmly as he nodded.

"Yes, Saix. I can see a wonderful spark inside you, like a firework just waiting to go off."

* * *

**Well, there's a happy ending. ...I guess. Anyway, next chapter is Gem. R and R, please.**


	59. G is for Gem

Ch.7-G is for Gem

**Wow, this is my shortest one ever! T.T I had absolutely no idea for this one so I winged it and if it sucks, I'm sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be better.**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Saix's eyes sparkled like a yellow zircon gem.

* * *

Xemnas had never noticed it before but it seemed that every time he saw one of the members he would inspect their eye color and try to figure out what gem they reminded him of and he was surprised that he had gotten so bored as to do something so meaningless and trivial, but he did it anyway.

When he had asked about what gem his eyes reminded the others of, a lot of them said they were reminded of that strange orange gem called a Tiger's Eye.

Xigbar's single golden eye reminded Xemnas of a cat's eye almost, but he couldn't think of a gem that reminded him of the Freeshooter's eye.

Xaldin's dark blue eye made the Superior think of cobalt, which he was sure wasn't a gem, but he was reminded of that dark blue color when he looked at Xaldin's eyes.

Vexen's eyes were a bright green, not really an emerald, but something much lighter and much brighter.

Lexaeus's eyes were a bright blue, but not quite a sapphire. If there were an azure gem, then the Silent Hero would be sure to be put into that gem category.

Zexion's was like a cobalt as ell, but Xemnas wanted to put everyone into a different gem category, though he was running out of the gems that he knew.

Axel's eyes were most definitely emerald, there was no doubt about that.

Demyx's were ocean blue, a sea-green like ocean glass or whatever it was called.

Luxord's, Marluxia's, and Larxene's were a bright, ocean blue.

Roxas's and Xion's were sapphires, blue like the sky.

Xemnas had never really looked at Saix's eyes because he didn't keep eye contact long enough with the Berserker.

The Superior looked at Saix who was standing beneath Kingdom Hearts as usual; Xemnas was in the Grey Area for a change of pace and the other members were freaking out, thinking the world was gonna end or something like that.

Saix's eyes were yellow, but now that Xemnas looked at them closely, he noticed that they sparkled slightly, almost like a yellow zircon gem.

Saix looked at Xemnas when he sensed the stare and the Superior quickly looked away to hide the blush staining his cheeks.

Xemnas really liked Saix's eyes.

* * *

**Xemmy blushing. Imagine that. And in the Grey Area. 0.o World gonna end. Anyway, next chapter is Hope. R and R, please.**


	60. H is for Hope

Ch.8-H is for Hope

**This one is short too. It's so hard to get into Xemnas's and Saix's minds! *Sigh* Oh well, enjoy. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Xemnas is beginning to doubt whether they will receive hearts. "All we can do is hope, Master Xemnas."

* * *

It had been a while since Kingdom Hearts had appeared in the sky above the City That Never Was and the Superior loved staring up at the bright, heart-shaped moon and waiting for it to randomly give him a heart.

He did this every night, standing at the Altar of Naught which was closest to Kingdom Hearts, staring up at the moon and waiting for it to shine a ray down on him and grant him the heart he had so foolishly lost.

After a while, though, Xemnas's hope began to wane and he started thinking that maybe he wasn't meant to get his heart back.

* * *

Xemnas gazed up at the bright Kingdom Hearts quietly, his eyes serious, but also a little sad.

"Kingdom Hearts…." Xemnas said after a while of silence. "You have grown so bright and are so close to completion. Being so close, why have you not returned our hearts? Have you forsaken us dark beings?"

The Superior waited for an answer, but after a while he gave up and sighed.

"Master Xemnas?"

Xemnas glanced behind him to see Saix.

"Hello, Saix."

"Is something wrong, Master Xemnas?"

Xemnas looked back up at Kingdom Hearts as Saix came to stand beside him.

"Have we not been dutiful? Why have we not gained our hearts back?"

"It is not finished yet, Master Xemnas."

"But it is close." Xemnas looked at Saix. "Isn't that good enough?"

"No, Master Xemnas." Saix shook his head and Xemnas looked away.

"Will we not regain our hearts back even after all our hard work?"

Slowly, Saix stretched his hand toward Xemnas before he gently touched his Superior's palm to show him he was going to touch him before he gradually slipped his hand into Xemnas's.

"All we can do is hope, Master Xemnas."

* * *

**Isn't Saix sweet? ^_^ Anyway, next chapter is...I love you. R and R, please.**


	61. I is for I love you

Ch.9-I is for I love you

**This is a cute chapter, but not really romantic. Anyway, I hope you like it. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

General

Sum: Saix is the newest member in the Organization. He instantly falls for Xemnas and tells him he loves him. "We don't have hearts, Saix." "Can't I just pretend that I love you, then?"

* * *

He was the newest member adopted into the Organization.

Saix, Number Seven. The Luna Diviner with control over the moon and a fearsome Claymore as a weapon.

Saix was currently sitting on a table in Vexen's lab with only his black jeans and black undershirt on, waiting for the scientist to finish checking him for any abnormalities.

Saix only saw one.

The blue-haired Nobody scratched the bandage covering his forehead which was annoying the hell out of him.

"Stop that." Vexen slapped at the seventh member's hands and Saix drew his hand back with a low growl. "You'll re-open the wound."

Saix had a large, X-shaped scar in the center of his forehead, but he had no clue how he had gotten it in the first place.

Vexen said it was probably created from the Heartless that had attacked him.

Saix lazily scratched his right ear with a low whine.

He was getting annoyed and tired at the tests Vexen was doing.

"Can I go now?"

"Huh?" Vexen looked up from the report he held, glanced at Saix, then waved a hand at him as he looked back down at the papers in his hands. "Yes, yes, go, go."

Saix slid down from the table, grabbing his cloak as he did so, and exited the scientist's lab.

* * *

Saix idly looked around as he walked down the hallway, trying to memorize every passageway and every doorway.

"Well, hey! It's the new guy finally out of the old man's cave!"

An arm was draped around Saix's shoulder and the bluenette glanced at the man grinning at him.

What was his name?

Oh, yeah.

Xigbar, Number Two.

"So, you learn to talk yet or what?"

Saix blinked at the question, his face blank.

"No? Really sad then, mate."

"What do you want?"

"Ooh, it speaks." Xigbar teased as his grin widened.

Saix gave a soft snarl.

This guy was really beginning to piss him off. He just wanted to rip the space wielder's throat out.

"So, what's up with the, uh, what's-it-called? Berserker state? You a werewolf or something?"

Okay, that tore it.

Saix slammed Xigbar against a nearby wall, gripping the front of his cloak with his right hand, as he reverted to his Berserker state, the bandages covering his scar shattering with the transformation and he held Xigbar high above his head as he growled ferally.

"H-hey, man, I meant nothing by it." Xigbar grinned nervously as he struggled to get out of the Diviner's grasp. "I-I was just asking."

"Saix. Drop him."

Saix whipped his head to the right to see Xemnas standing calmly a few feet away and his bared teeth slowly faded as he unconsciously lowered Xigbar back to the ground and releasing him, never once taking his eyes off Xemnas's orange ones.

_He's….beautiful…._The blue-haired Nobody thought as Xigbar hastily scrambled away before Saix's attention was back on him. _Like a God…_

Xemnas walked toward Saix, his stride calm and purposeful.

"I did not bring you here to make enemies with my subordinates. Here."

Saix looked down as he was handed a clipboard before he looked back at Xemnas in confusion.

"Uh, sir….?"

"Those are the missions the other members are to do. Stand in the Grey Area and report the mission to the first member you see, including the world and the primary objective of the mission."

"Um, certainly."

"I shall leave, then."

Saix watched Xemnas walk away, hugging the clipboard close to his chest.

* * *

As time went by, Saix started to fall more and more in love with Xemnas as more and more members joined the Organization until there were fourteen of them.

Eventually, Saix decided to finally confess his feelings to his superior.

* * *

"Come in." Xemnas acknowledged when someone knocked at his closed office door. He looked up from his paperwork and was mildly surprised to see Saix. "Yes?"

"M-Master Xemnas, if it is okay with you, I have a confession to make."

"Proceed."

"Master Xemnas…." Saix glanced at the ground as he fidgeted slightly, a strange sight for the normally calm Diviner, before he looked back at Xemnas. "I love you."

"Is that so?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "I am sure you are aware of this, but we don't have hearts, Saix."

A blunt, immediate rejection.

But Saix wasn't one if he weren't stubborn.

Saix kept silent for a few seconds as if contemplating something before he looked Xemnas straight in the eyes, his gaze serious.

"Can't I just pretend that I love you, then?"

* * *

**Yeah, eventually, you know that Xemnas accepts his feelings for Saix. :3 Anyway, next chapter is Jekyll and Hyde. R and R, please.**


	62. J is for Jekyll and Hyde

Ch.10-J is for Jekyll and Hyde

**Sorry this is so short. Next one will be better.**

* * *

T

General/romance

Sum: Saix was both good and evil. He reminded Xemnas of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

* * *

Saix was a complicated Nobody, even more complicated than Axel who seemed to choose whatever side suited him best; his own side. But Saix was different. He was loyal to Xemnas, to Kingdom Hearts, to the Organization.

He was a calm person that didn't care much about others and merely did his job of assigning everyone their missions.

Of course that was only one side for the blue-haired Nobody.

There was an evil, more dangerous half to Saix's personality that was only activated during the full moon or in extreme bouts of anger; his Berserker half.

Xemnas loved Saix, though, but it was difficult when the blue-haired Nobody wouldn't let him help him during his Berserker rage.

* * *

"I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Xemnas, who had been about to exit the Grey Area and head to Saix's room, stopped and glanced at Zexion, who was reading his Lexicon.

"What do you mean, Number Six?"

"It's that time again." Zexion looked at his Superior. "If you enter his room he might not be so merciful like last time."

"He wouldn't hurt me. We love each other too much."

"You know how it is; just like with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Xemnas repeated.

He remembered a little bit about the story of the man creating a potion that turned him into an alter ego of himself that called itself Mr. Hyde.

"Don't you think?" Zexion looked back at his Lexicon. "Calm Saix is Dr. Jekyll and Berserker Saix is Mr. Hyde."

"Yes, I see your point." Xemnas nodded as he continued on his way to Saix's room.

"You are risking a mauling just to see him?"

"Yes." Xemnas did not stop his calm stride. "Good or evil, he's my Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

* * *

**Hehe. Isn't Xemmy sweet? And Zexy is totally right about the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing. ^_^ Anyway, next one is Kiss. R and R, please.**


	63. K is for Kiss

Ch.11-K is for Kiss

**This chapter is full of fluff and kisseys for Sai-pup. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: A kiss was a simple touch with the lips. But, sometimes, that says everything.

* * *

Kisses were simple, sweet touches with the lips that lovers conveyed to each other. But only those without hearts could understand the deeper meaning behind certain kisses.

Saix quietly walked into Xemnas's room and threw open the curtains that shielded the area from the morning sun.

Xemnas twitched when the sunlight fell on him, then curled up even more in his blankets, refusing to wakeup as Saix walked closer to his Superior.

"Master Xemnas…." The Berserker whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the Superior's forehead.

_Good morning._

Xemnas smiled a little as he opened his eyes before he pulled Saix down with him and claimed the blue-haired Nobody's lips as his own.

_Morning.

* * *

_

Saix was making lunch one day as all the members made lunch one time or another and it was the Berserker's turn.

Xemnas came into the kitchen and walked toward Saix until he stood behind the blue-haired Nobody; he gave a quick kiss on Saix's cheek.

_You're so cute._

Saix chuckled. "Not now, Master Xemnas."

Xemnas pressed his lips to the Berserker's neck.

_Why not?_

"I am cooking right now."

A small kiss on Saix's left ear.

_Later, then.

* * *

_

Saix stood beneath Kingdom Hearts in the Grey Area, looking over his clipboard as he made sure everyone had returned from their missions.

"Saix…"

The Berserker looked up only to have a pair of lips upon his.

_Hello._

Saix smiled. "Hello, Master Xemnas. What do you require?"

Without answering, Xemnas merely wrapped his arms around Saix's waist, pulling him close, and pressed his lips to Saix's in a deep kiss.

_I love you._

Saix returned the kiss just as passionately.

_I love you, too, Master Xemnas.

* * *

_**Yup. I told you it had a lot of kisses. :3 Next chapter is Lie. R and R, please.**


	64. L is for Lie

Ch.12-L is for Lie

**Can you believe I wrote this in about twenty minutes? And I was on Facebook and texting at the same time. Anyway, I don't own the short song lines in here- 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death Cab for Cutie-or the small lines from KH2(Teehee try and figure out what lines!:3). So, anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Angst/romance

Sum: Saix promises Xemnas that he'd come back after his battle with Sora. Why'd you lie, Saix?

* * *

The organization had been demolished. Half of them died in Castle Oblivion, one ran away, and eventually there were only four Nobodies let that were close to the final battle; Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix, and Luxord.

It was strange, though. The only one who had willingly given up his life was _Axel_. Why and for what? Sora? Roxas? Both? But why give up something that you didn't have in the first place for a person who didn't remember who he was?

Maybe it was just as Luxord had said. Maybe Axel felt some sort of satisfaction laying his life on the line for Sora.

Saix wouldn't know that feeling his old friend must have felt. But he soon would.

* * *

"Master Xemnas…" Saix murmured as he appeared in his Superior's office only to be surprised when he saw Luxord and Xigbar there as well.

"I demand to go ahead of Luxord!" Xigbar growled. "As his superior and as Number II in the Organization!"

"No, Xigbar!" Luxord protested, grabbing the Freeshooter's arm. "You can't!"

"I will not allow you to fight Sora ahead of me, Lux." Xigbar stared at the blonde with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Slowly, Luxord released Xigbar's arm and the Freeshooter disappeared into a Dark Portal.

"Mater Xemnas, Sora has arrived at the Hall of Empty Melodies."

Xemnas looked at Saix. "Then go greet him."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

A few minutes later, Saix appeared at the Altar of Naught to see Xemnas staring up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Master Xemnas, we have another intruder."

"Another?" Xemnas glanced at Saix slightly.

"Yes. Maleficent and her lackey, Pete. It appears that they want to take our castle."

Xemnas gave an amused chuckle. "Really? Interesting. I'd like to see them try."

"And also…Xigbar and Luxord have just been defeated."

Xemnas looked back at Kingdom Hearts. "Just us, then, huh? Fighting for our hearts…"

"Master Xemnas, may I go?"

"No, Saix." Xemnas glanced at Saix with concern in his eyes. "Do not give up your life-"

"I will not lose, Master Xemnas." Saix gave a small smile before he murmured in a soft singing voice, "Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark."

Xemnas slowly stepped closer to Saix as the Berserker continued to sing.

"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark."

"If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs." Xemnas took Saix's hand and the two stared at each other. "If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."

Very gently, Xemnas pressed his lips against Saix's and when the two pulled back a few seconds later, the Superior gazed at Saix with those same concerned eyes.

"Promise me you'll come back, Saix."

"I promise, Master Xemnas."

* * *

Saix stared up at Kingdom Hearts calmly.

_Help me through this. _He thought. _Give me strength._

His sharp ears heard multiple footsteps approaching the Grey Area and he turned to see Sora and his four companions.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece…Roxas." He said and Sora obviously became annoyed.

"That's really getting old!" He snapped before Donald and Goofy stepped up before him protectively.

"Yeah!" The duck agreed. "He's Sora!"

Saix sighed as he summoned his Claymore before flipping it to the side to show the weapon's jagged edges.

"Different name," Saix growled as he willed himself to go Berserk. "Same fate."

* * *

Xemnas was nervous. He was very nervous. Why hadn't Saix come back yet? Was he still fighting? Did he lose?

_No. _Xemnas shook his head as he continued pacing around the Altar of Naught. _Saix would not lose that easily. Besides, he promised…._

A Dusk suddenly floated up to Xemnas and began to chatter nervously.

"What?" Xemnas paused in his pacing and looked at the Dusk. "What is it?"

The Dusk quickly explained the situation before it left to avoid the Superior's wrath.

But Xemnas wasn't angry.

He was….confused and hurt and sad.

The silver-haired Nobody gazed up at Kingdom Hearts which seemed to have lost its bright glow.

**_I promise, Master Xemnas._**

_You promised me…_Xemnas thought as he let a stray tear roll down his left cheek. _Why did you lie, Saix?

* * *

_**Now we know how Xeh-Xeh was feeling when he heard his Sai-pup had been defeated. DX Noo, poor Sai! Anyway, next chapter is Mark. R and R, please**.


	65. M is for Mark

Ch.13-M is for Mark

**Yay for this chapter. The storm outside's getting worse and the lights have flickered several times. I've yelled at them to stay on so I can put this up, but I don't think I can do anymore for today. sorry. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Saix wanted to know that Xemnas is his, so he marks him.

* * *

Saix and Xemnas had been together for a while now. Everyone in the castle knew about it and were quite happy for them.

"About time." Luxord had muttered while the others had agreed.

After all, it had taken half a year for the two to realize they had feelings for each other.

But of course, Saix wanted everyone to know that the Superior belonged to him and only him.

* * *

"Master Xemnas…."

Xemnas, who had just been about to head to the Room Where Nothing Gathers as he had called everyone to a meeting, paused and glanced behind him to see Saix.

"Yes, Saix?"

Without another word, Saix abruptly pushed Xemnas against a nearby wall and pressed his body against his Superior's.

"S-Saix…?"

"Shh…"

Xemnas kept quiet as Saix leaned closer to him and he waited for the Berserker to kiss him, but that never came.

Instead, Saix put his mouth against Xemnas's neck, near his jaw, before he placed his sharp teeth against the skin and pressed down.

Not hard enough to make Xemnas bleed, but enough to leave a bruise.

After that, Saix backed up and walked away.

Xemnas stayed stock still, unsure of how to react to the bite, before he slowly slid to the ground with a whimper.

* * *

"Hey, Xemmy!" Axel yelled. "What's with the scarf?"

Xemnas had just appeared in his seat with a black and white scarf wrapped around his neck; he couldn't put up his hood because he had forbidden that at meetings.

Xemnas coughed as he tried to hid his blush.

"None of your concern, Number Eight."

Saix smirked and Xemnas glared at him.

_Keep smirking, bastard. _The Superior thought. _I'll get you.

* * *

_

After the meeting that day, Xemnas stopped Saix before he could get to the Grey Area and returned to Berserker's 'love bite'.

"Now I've marked you." He whispered into Saix's ear.

* * *

**hehe. Xemmy returned Saix's hickey. ^_^ Saix wanted to show everyone who belonged to him, but Xemmy covered it with a scarf. XD Oh well. Next chapter is Need. R and R, please.**


	66. N is for Need

Ch.14-N is for Need

**Well, since I have had no school for two days and have no school tomorrow again, Yay, I decided to write two chapters and get them up. I might two more tomorrow too. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Angst/romance

Sum: After Saix is killed by Sora, Xemnas didn't realize that he needed Saix.

* * *

When looking at their relationship, they would have assumed that it was Master and Servant.

They would not have suspected more because it did not appear as if they were dating.

It was always "Yes, Master Xemnas" or "Of course, Master Xemnas."

The "Master" part of the sentence made it seem as if Saix were Xemnas's loyal servant or slave. Of course, Saix _was _loyal to Xemnas; after all, he was his leader and Superior. And also the person who had given him his new name and home with others like him; ones who had also lost their hearts to the cruel darkness.

Xemnas promised them that he'd return their hearts, but that goal destroyed them and eventually left Xemnas and Saix to fend or themselves during the final battle with Sora, the Keyblade's chosen one and Roxas's Somebody.

Xemnas depended heavily on Saix for many things. But of course, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

* * *

Xemnas waited patiently, staring at Kingdom Hearts.

Saix had just gone off to battle Sora and the Superior was certain that the Berserker wouldn't fail him.

_Keep watch over him, Kingdom Hearts…_Xemnas thought as he continued to stare at the heart-shaped moon. _…As I pray that he comes back safely._

Sora had outlived his use. Kingdom Hearts was nearing completion thanks to his help. But he was also an annoyance. He had killed many a member in the Organization and had halted their plans at Castle Oblivion. If Saix killed him in battle, it did not matter.

Xemnas was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming toward him and he instantly turned around, a small spark of what could only be called hope flickering in his chest.

"Sa-"

The Superior's voice died when he noticed that it was not the person he had expected.

It was merely Sora and his crew.

The hope faded.

They must have gotten past him, then.

Xemnas never realized how much he wanted, how much he needed, Saix to be by his side until the seventh member had been defeated.

* * *

**Yeah, another sad one. I was thinking about the part where Saix died and I filled in his 'where is my heart-' with 'For Master Xemnas?' :3 I know he's thinking it. Next chapter is One. R and R, please.**


	67. O is for One

Ch.15-O is for One

**Yup. Almost halfway done with XemSai and then I'll start on MarVex which will be funny. And probably difficult, but I think it'd be easier than this. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Saix is contemplating his mission as a Nobody by the fountain in Marluxia's garden when Xemnas walks up. "Hey, look, Master Xemnas. We are one."

* * *

Being a Nobody was beginning to get…slightly confusing for Saix. And Saix was not one to question Lord Xemnas's actions.

But he was still confused.

What was all the fighting against the Heartless for?

Kingdom Hearts? Themselves? To return their hearts?

Saix didn't know. And he didn't understand why he was re-thinking his actions now.

He was loyal to his Superior. Loyal to a fault, even if it meant his death.

Because he loved Xemnas, figuratively speaking of course.

Because they had no hearts.

* * *

_Are we…doing something wrong? _Saix wondered as he stared at his reflection in the water of the fountain situated in the heart of Marluxia's prized rose garden. _Maybe we aren't meant to get hearts._

Saix lightly touched the water with his finger and watched as it rippled and distorted his reflection.

As the liquid settled, a familiar figure appeared behind the Luna Diviner and Saix stared at the water in confusion, wondering if he was imagining things.

"Xemnas?"

"What are you doing, Number Seven?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Saix whirled around, almost falling into the fountain in his haste, but Xemnas quickly caught his wrist and steadied him as he sat beside the blue-haired Nobody.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-you scared me, Master Xemnas."

"Amazing feat, Saix."

Saix glanced away from Xemnas and looked at his feet.

"So, why are you here in Number Eleven's garden?"

"I am simply thinking about our goal: Kingdom Hearts."

"Having doubts?"

"None." Saix shook his head.

"Then why are you contemplating it in the first place?"

"Even without hearts, we could love, right?"

"Of course not. We have no hearts and thus, no emotions."

Saix sighed quietly and looked back into the water only to blink at what he saw; his and Xemnas's faces, though they were a good foot away from each other, were melded together as if they were one person.

"Hey, look, Master Xemnas."

Xemnas glanced at Saix and the Luna Diviner gestured to the water.

"We are one."

* * *

**Yup. When I wrote this, I pictured the Lion King 2 in my head and I was like 'OMFG! So cute.' ^_^ Next chapter is Possessive. R and R, please.**


	68. P is for Possessive

Ch.16-P is for Possessive

**Beware the possessiveness! Lol. Anyway, I have a new story up that's AkuRoku called Animal I have become. I'd like people to check it out and see what they think about it.**

**Anyway, on with the story, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: sometimes, Saix was way too possessive of Xemnas.

* * *

Saix was stern, unemotional, and impulsive. he knew he was all of those things, but he was not possessive.

Well, he was sure that he wasn't possessive over anything.

Except for Xemnas.

* * *

Saix watched as Xemnas talked to Axel. Both of them stood near the entrance to the Grey Area.

But that wasn't what bothered Saix.

It was the fact that Axel so brazenly stood half a foot away from the Superior even though Xemnas had set a rule that anyone talking to him had to stand a good foot and a half away from Xemnas.

Axel was arguing with the Superior over a mission that he had been assigned which was to go to Atlantica and make sure no Heartless had infested the world.

"I'm not going there!" Axel growled. "It's too wet and the singing…."

The pyro shivered.

"I don't even want to get started on that."

"But I kinda like the singing." Demyx put in, sitting next to Zexion as he played his Sitar while the Schemer listened.

"You stay out of this, Demyx!" Axel snapped, glaring at the blonde.

Demyx yelped and hid behind Zexion with a cry of, "He's being mean to me, Zexy!" while Zexion said, "Axel!"

Axel ignored the two as he turned back to Xemnas to continue arguing with the Superior.

Saix growled as Axel got even closer to Xemnas.

"You have a mission to complete, Axel." Xemnas explained calmly as he ignored the fact that flames were beginning to crackle around the pyro's feet. "I suggest you head out and start it."

"Send Demyx. I'm not going to the world that has the most water and even more singing!" Axel took another step closer to Xemnas. "So, I'm telling you-"

Axel stopped when the tip of a Claymore was pointed at his throat.

Saix stood slightly in front of Xemnas, holding his weapon, as he growled lowly.

"Back off." The Berserker growled. "Lea."

Axel stared at Saix with a defiant glare before he grumbled as he reluctantly walked away, opening up a Dark Portal and disappeared into it.

"Damn possessive bastard…."

Saix lowered his Claymore before he allowed it to vanish and looked at Xemnas.

"Master Xemnas…."

"Nice job, Saix." Xemnas nodded as he placed a hand on the blue-haired Nobody's head. "That's my little watch puppy."

Saix blushed faintly at the touch as Xemnas walked away before he looked at the ground with a small smile on his face.

Maybe it was good to get possessive sometimes.

* * *

**Tee-hee. Xemmy called Saix his little watch puppy. :3 Ohh, aww, so cute~! Next chapter is Quetzal. R and R, please.**


	69. Q is for Quetzal

Ch.17- Q is for Quetzal

**Yup. There aren't many Q words in the dictionary, so I thought this would be good. Anyway, since I haven't done it in a while...**

**Time: 2: 05 P.M.**

**Eating/drinking: About to get iced tea and maybe hot pocket.**

**Listening to: MP3. Current song: Pain by Three days grace.**

**Anyway, R and R, please. ^_^**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Xemnas has a bird that won't sing for him. Saix helps the bird to sing.

* * *

Xemnas had never had a pet; he didn't really like animals. So it was strange for him to accept a small bird from a stranger in Agrabah.

It was a beautiful bird, the Superior admitted.

A male quetzal with bronze-green wings and bright red breast feathers. Its long flowing tail feathers were the same color as its wings.

Xemnas placed the bird in his office right beside his desk so he could always look at it; he decided to name the quetzal Ventus.

Stupid name, yes, but in the back of his mind the bird reminded him somewhat of Terra's old friend.

There was just one problem that aggravated Xemnas.

Ventus wouldn't sing for him.

* * *

Xemnas sighed as he sat at his desk before he looked at Ventus.

"Good morning, Ventus."

Ventus chirped in response.

"Will you sing for me today, Ven?"

Ventus shook his head.

"Why not?"

The bird looked away.

"Why won't you sing for me? I'm your master, so you have to listen to me! Sing for me, dammit!"

"Um, Master Xemnas…"

Xemnas glanced at his door to see Saix standing at the threshold.

It was only then that he realized he had stood up as he yelled at Ventus.

Xemnas cleared his throat as he sat back down.

"Yes, Saix?"

"Is something the matter?"

Xemnas glared at Ventus as he growled, "That bird won't sing for me."

"If you keep yelling at him, you'll give him a heart attack." Saix walked closer to Ventus's cage, opened it, and allowed the bird to climb onto his finger. "Let me try."

Xemnas watched as Saix stared at Ventus, the bird staring right back, before he slowly began to hum softly, not breaking eye contact with the bird.

As Xemnas watched Saix began to sing a few lines from a song he didn't know.

"…His favorite color's green, born on the seventeenth, and if you asked me if I loved him I'd lie…."

Slowly, Ventus began to chirp before he started to sing along with Saix, who stopped so that only Ventus was singing.

"There you go, Master Xemnas." Saix replaced Ventus in his cage.

"Uh, thank you, Saix."

Saix nodded before he turned and exited his Superior's office.

Xemnas watched him go before he looked at Ventus, who had not stopped humming.

Now that Xemnas thought about it, he really didn't want a quetzal because he already had one.

* * *

**So if anyone can guess the few lines of the song that Saix puppy sings, they'll get a fluffy hug from their favorite Kingdom Hearts Yaoi pairings. Next chapter is Reincarnated. R and R, please. **


	70. R is for Reincarnated

Ch.18-R is for Reincarnated

**Now, this was bound to come up eventually, so I thought 'what the heck? It'll be cute with XemSai.' Hope everyone thinks the same thing. :3 R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance/spiritual

Sum: Everyone meets again in the next life. "We meet again, Master Xemnas."

* * *

He didn't remember much about the battle with Sora. It was all a blur.

He felt a gentle breeze and heard a voice calling him.

"Yo, Xemmy! Time to wake up, idiot!"

"He's not waking up. Maybe he's dead."

"Move aside, fools. Let the Grand Master Axel take care of this. Wake up, Mansex!"

Someone hit him and Xemnas instantly sat up from the surprise and hit heads with the person who had struck him.

"Ouch!" Xemnas closed his eyes and held his forehead. "That hurt…."

"No dip, Sherlock…and I have a hard head."

"You sure do."

"Shut up, Roxas."

Xemnas opened his eyes and noticed Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar standing a few feet away.

"Hey, there, Xem." Xigbar held out a hand and helped Xemnas to his feet.

Xemnas looked around, confused at the surroundings.

"Where are we?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Dunno. Hollow Bastion maybe. It's all a blur, really, so I don't-"

Xigbar stopped when he noticed something and smirked.

"There's my tasty little blonde. Later, dudes. Luxord!"

Xemnas stared after Xigbar who was running up to Luxord before he continued looking around.

Axel was with Roxas nearby.

Marluxia was talking with Vexen up on a higher street.

Xaldin and Lexaeus sat on a building nearby.

Demyx walked past with Zexion, happily talking with him and holding his hand.

Larxene was nearby, leaning against an empty store.

_We're all here…._Xemnas realized. _…But where's…_

He continued looking around, searching for him.

…_Saix?_

"Master Xemnas."

Xemnas froze before he turned to look behind him and saw Saix standing a few feet away.

Saix smiled. "We meet again, Master Xemnas."

"Saix!" Xemnas ran up to the Berserker and hugged him with Saix openly accepting the gift. "You're okay."

"Of course, Master Xemnas." Saix grabbed Xemnas's hand and placed it against his chest. "And we have our hearts."

It was true. Xemnas felt the warmth of a heartbeat beneath his hand.

"Thank you, Master Xemnas."

Saix gently kissed his Superior.

"I love you."

Xemnas smiled with a chuckle. "I love you, too."

Whether they had wanted it or not, they had all been reincarnated so that they could all meet and love again with hearts of their own.

* * *

**There we go, they were all reincarnated and reunited with the one that they love. Yeah, they're in Hollow Bastion, otherwise known as Radiant garden where the first eight members lived. ^_^ Anyway, another fluffly one is coming next. Yes, it's S! S is for Sick! Who's sick? Who knows. Wait until the next installment of the XemSai alphabet! R and R, please.**


	71. S is for Sick

Ch.19-S is for Sick

**This was a fun chapter to write. It shows the two of them being fluffy together. :3 And it's the longest I've written for XemSai. 0wo Wow. Anyway, hope you enjoy the sweetness. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Saix is sick with the flu so Xemnas decides to take care of him.

* * *

Saix was cold and exhausted. His muscles were achy as well, but he kept up his usual façade so the others would not see his weakness.

"Saix."

Saix looked up from his clipboard to see Xemnas walking toward him; why did he feel like he was about to pass out?

"Hello, Master Xemnas. What do you need?"

"I need you to make sure everyone goes on a mission, all right? I've noticed lately that there is a fair lack in heart collecting." Xemnas glanced over to a nearby couch where Axel and Roxas were heatedly making out.

"O-of course, Master Xemnas."

"And another thing…."

Saix wasn't listening to his Superior anymore.

There was a ringing noise in his ear and the floor began to spin.

"Saix?"

The Berserker could barely make out Xemnas's face, which was watching him worriedly.

"Saix, are you all right?"

"M-Master Xemnas…."

Xemnas's quick reflexes were brought into action as he caught Saix, holding him under the arms, when the blue-haired Nobody's legs buckled out from underneath him.

"S-Saix? !" Xemnas stared at the Berserker with concern as he knelt down so he didn't have to hold Saix anymore and placed his hand on Saix's forehead, only to quickly retract.

"Is he alright?" Xigbar came up to the duo, having hear the clipboard's clatter to the ground, and watched the two worriedly.

"Go get Even!" Xemnas looked at Xigbar sternly. "Now!"

Xigbar seemed surprised by the forcefulness in his Superior's voice but he nodded nonetheless and portaled to Vexen's lab.

Xemnas looked back at Saix, who was obviously having trouble breathing, and began whispering to the blue-haired Nobody as he stroked his hair.

Axel and Roxas watched the two quietly and snickered.

"He loves him." The blonde said.

"Totally." Axel agreed before he smirked, looking at Roxas suggestively. "Now, where were we?"

"Axel…"

* * *

Saix woke up to his familiar bed and Xemnas sitting next to him.

"Saix!" Xemnas perked up when he noticed the Berserker trying to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, what happened, Master Xemnas?" Saix looked around in confusion as he tried to remember how exactly how he had gotten to his room.

"Oh, you have a fever of 105 and passed out. Vexen helped me take you to your room. You've been sleeping for a day."

"But…." Saix looked at Xemnas. "Who's taking my place?"

"Xigbar." Xemnas answered cheerfully with a grin.

"Please tell me someone responsible is watching him."

"Yup. Axel."

_We're all gonna die. _Saix thought as he threw off his sheets and began to get out of bed, saying, "I think I feel better now."

"You sure?" Xemnas asked, standing up as well.

"Yes."

Saix had only taken a step forward, though, before his legs gave out again and Xemnas caught him around the waist.

"You still can't walk yet." Xemnas said as he helped Saix back to his bed and tucked him in.

"Master Xemnas, why are you here?"

"I'm here to take care of you while you're sick. Now do you want anything?"

Saix shook his head as his face heated up and it wasn't because of the fever.

"Do you want some water, then?" Xemnas stood up. "I'll go get some."

"N-no." Saix grabbed Xemnas's sleeve to stop him, but quickly recoiled.

Xemnas glanced back at Saix as the Berserker hid half of his face with his blanket.

"I want you to stay beside me…." Saix looked away from Xemnas as his blush deepened. "It's kinda nice."

"But I want to make sure you feel better."

"I already feel better with you by my side."

Xemnas smiled, obviously quite happy, before he plopped down next to Saix again.

"Okay."

It was silent for a while before Xemnas suddenly gasped.

"Oh, yeah. Vexen said to take this every four hours…."

Saix glanced at Xemnas to see him holding a bottle of liquid fever reducer and bristled.

"No."

"This will make you feel better even faster." Xemnas explained as he poured the medicine into a spoon.

"No."

_Geez. Axel was right. _Xemnas thought. _He hates taking medicine._

"Come on, Sai."

"No." Saix turned his head away. "I don't want to."

"This is childish."

"You're childish."

Xemnas rolled his eyes.

_I'll show him who's childish…._He thought as he poured the medicine into his mouth and leaned over Saix.

Saix, confused at the sudden shadow, looked at Xemnas to see his Superior above him and was even more surprised when Xemnas pressed his lips to the Berserker's.

Xemnas smirked when Saix opened his mouth slightly and quickly forced the medicine into the Berserker's mouth.

Saix squirmed as he tried to get out of Xemnas's grasp so he could spit out the medicine but the Superior easily held him still and eventually, Saix swallowed the medicine.

Xemnas sat back with a pleased smile.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Saix stuck out his tongue as he tried to get the bad taste out of his mouth and Xemnas laughed.

"But, Master Xemnas, now you will get sick."

Xemnas smiled as he once again leaned over Saix and gently placed another kiss on the Berserker's lips.

"Then will you take care of me, Saix?"

Saix smiled faintly as the Superior pulled back.

"Of course, Master Xemnas."

* * *

**Ah, the old 'force-feed-the-medicine' trick. :3 It was bound to show up. *Laughs* Anyway, next chapter is Tabby. R and R, please.**


	72. T is for Tabby

Ch.20-T is for Tabby

**This has a high school Xemmy. :3 Picture THAT in your mind. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

General

Sum: Xemnas wasn't really fond of cats, but a certain blue tabby piques his interest.

* * *

Xemnas hated cats. Not because he was afraid of them, but because he simply didn't like them.

He thoughts cats were too needy and noisy and much too sensitive.

But of course, he never thought that a small blue tabby would change his outlook on cats.

* * *

Xemnas was walking home from school one day when he stopped as he noticed something strange under a nearby shed.

Slowly, he crouched down and looked under the shed to see yellow eyes staring at him.

Under the dim light Xemnas could make out a small form and he realized it was a young cat with blue fur, gold eyes, and an X-shaped scar in the feline's forehead.

The cat bristled and hissed at him.

Xemnas frowned and backed up as he climbed to his feet.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bother you."

Xemnas walked away with the cat warily watching him.

"Later, cat."

* * *

"You didn't even take it home?"

Xemnas looked up from his book to see a pouting Demyx.

"No. Why should I?"

"It could be hungry! Poor thing!"

Xemnas rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"You have to feed it! Here!" Demyx shoved something into Xemnas's hands. "Take it to the cat after school and let it have it."

Xemnas looked at the tuna can he held in his hand.

"You keep a can of tuna with you?"

"I like tuna."

"Of course you do."

* * *

Xemnas walked past the shed again on his way home and stopped, pulling out the can of tuna he had in his pocket.

_This is so stupid._ He thought as he crouched down, opened the can of tuna, and waited for the cat to appear.

After what had to be an hour of waiting, the cat cautiously came out from under the shed, looking around as it slunk toward the tuna.

_It's kind of a cute cat._ Xemnas realized as he watched the cat eat. _Even with that scar on its forehead._

The cat licked the can once it was empty and looked at Xemnas expectantly.

"I don't have anymore."

The cat came closer to Xemnas and sniffed his leg before climbing onto his lap, rubbing his face against the boy's leg, and settled down.

Xemnas watched the cat before he slowly began to pet the cat.

_Maybe cats aren't so bad…_He thought as he said, "I'm going to name you Saix."

* * *

**There ya go. Enjoy. Next chapter is Under. R and R, please.**


	73. U is for Under

Ch.21-U is for Under

**This was hard not to LOL while I wrote. I was in Marly's class and we had just taken a test. And when I checked on my plants, Sora tried to commit suicide. 0wo I was so sad, but I caught him and scolded him for such a thing. He's getting so tall..such a good plant. *Sigh* Anyway, enjoy, and R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Saix was always under Xemnas. One day, he decides to make a change.

* * *

"It's a known fact, Xile." Kixue said as she showed a book to her friend. "The Uke is always the cutest or the shortest out of the pair."

"So that's why Zexy's on bottom…" Xile said in awe as she took the book from Kixue.

"What are you two creeps talking about now?" Saix asked as he walked into the Grey Area and looked at the two Yaoi fan girls critically.

"Nothing!" Kixue quickly took the book the Xile, who protested, and hid it behind her back. "Nothing at all, Sai-Sai."

Saix scowled at the ridiculous nickname and continued toward his post.

Really, Kixue had nicknamed every member and called them by that nickname.

Xemnas was Xeh-Xeh, Xemmy, or Silver.

Xigbar was Xiggy or Sniper.

Xaldin was Xally, Windy, or Lancey.

Vexen was Ice, Vex, or Mad Scientist.

Lexaeus was Lexy-chan or Big Brother Lex.

Zexion was called Zexy, Shortie (Only if you wanted to get hit), Emo (You want to die?), or Sexy Zexy (Though only Demyx was allowed to call him that).

Saix's was Sai, Sai-pup, or Sai-Sai.

Axel (Who actually liked his nicknames) was Ax, Pyro, or Spikey.

Demyx was Dem, Demy, or Dem-Dem.

Luxord was Lux, Luxxy, or Time.

Marluxia was Marly, Mar-Mar, or Flower Boy.

Larxene was Sparky, Witch, or Lar-Lar.

Roxas was Light, Roxy, Rox, or Watashi No Hikari (As Axel called him).

And Xion was Xi or Xi-Xi.

Honestly, Saix had no idea why the others seemed to tolerate the nicknames; they were demeaning and ridiculous.

"Saix."

Saix looked up from his clipboard to see Xemnas standing in the nearby hallway.

"Can I see you for a minute?" Xemnas motioned for Saix to follow him as he headed deeper into the hallway.

Xile and Kixue both looked at each other as Saix followed Xemnas, both of them sensing something was going to happen, and quietly followed after the two.

Xemnas stopped near the entrance to Twilight's View and faced Saix.

"You wanted me, Master Xemnas?" Saix questioned as he halted also.

_Oh, how I want you. _Xemnas thought as he smiled.

"Saix, come closer. No need to be afraid."

_Why do I feel like something's going to happen? _Saix wondered as he took a few steps closer to the Superior.

Xemnas pulled the Berserker into an embrace and Saix relaxed slightly as he returned the hug.

"Nothing's happening." Xile whispered as Kixue furiously scribbled something down in her notebook. "They're just hugging."

"Not for long." Kixue muttered as she showed her notebook to Xile.

Xile giggled.

Xemnas abruptly turned around, bringing Saix with him, and kicked out his foot so he tripped the Berserker.

Saix was surprised as he fell to the ground with a crash and Xemnas hovering above him.

"M-Master Xemnas…." Saix looked away as he blushed.

"Saix is the Uke?" Xile whispered. "I thought he was Seme because of his Berserker half."

"Just watch." Kixue grinned excitedly.

"Silence, Saix." Xemnas muttered as he put his hands on either side of Saix's head and leaned closer to the blue-haired Nobody. "And just enjoy it."

The Superior pressed his body roughly against Saix's.

"B-but I'm always under you, Master Xemnas…."

"Quiet, my Sai-pup."

Before Xemnas could do anything, thought, Saix rapidly put his leg up and flipped the over so that he was laying on top of Xemnas.

Xemnas gave a surprised gasp as he stared up at the Berserker, still trying to register what had happened.

Saix smirked as he leaned closer to Xemnas.

"Now you're under me, Master Xemnas."

* * *

**Hehe. Xemmy is now the Uke. Or at least, until Sai-Sai's finished with him. :3 Next chapter is Voice. R and R, please.**


	74. V is for Voice

Ch.22-V is for Voice

**Hehee. Four more chapters before MarVex. I hope to make it as epic as people expect it to be. :3 R and R, please**

* * *

T

General

Sum: Saix liked the sound of Xemnas's voice. It was strong and smooth like butter.

* * *

Everyone had a different tone, a different way, their voice sounded.

Saix had noticed that several other members, probably due to boredom, categorized other members the way they saw them or how they acted; one did animals, one did laughs, one did gems, and one did walking or gaits.

Saix had gotten bored enough standing beneath Kingdom Hearts that he decided to see if he could distinguish differences in the other member's voices.

Xigbar's voice had that laid-back California accent, but it hardened to deadly intent when he was serious or angry.

Xaldin's was quiet, but powerful and when he spoke, he held everyone's attention until he had finished.

Vexen's voice held a lot of intelligence and he found it amusing to use big words that no one knew.

Lexaeus was quiet, so it was rare to hear his voice, but when he spoke, it was deep, but also soft.

Zexion sounded intelligent and hard, but it substantially softened when the Schemer was around Demyx.

A lot of the members said that Saix sounded cold and heartless (which he was).

Axel's was playful, but also held a hint of deception and treachery.

Demyx's was always bubbly and happy and light, like he had no care in the world, and it was only once in a blue moon that the blonde got angry.

Luxord's voice was always guarded, like he didn't want anyone to hear how he felt, probably from playing poker too many times.

Marluxia's was powerful, like he commanded everything around him, but also dangerously playful.

Larxene sounded scornful and angry almost all the time so it was hard to hear any other 'emotion'.

Both Roxas's and Xion's voices sounded like playful children and were clear as crystal, but strong like diamond.

If Saix wasn't getting too sappy, he really liked how Xemnas's voice sounded out of all the other members.

Xemnas's voice was strong like him, but soothingly smooth like butter; it made the blue-haired Nobody shiver with both pleasure and fear because Xemnas was a powerful Nobody and Saix could hear it in his voice.

There was also a soft side in the Superior's voice, but only Saix, and Saix alone, would know how it sounded.

* * *

**Yeah. This one was short, but I'm hoping the next one will be a bit longer. *Shrugs* Dunno yet. I've used up a five subject notebook for this. 0.o Now I have to start a new one. -.- Oh well. Next chapter is Wept. R and R, please.**


	75. W is for Wept

Ch.23-W is for Wept

**Yup. Here's another Angsty one. -.- Anyway, three more chapters. Well, actually, I'm writing Y, but you know what I mean. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Angst

Sum: Out of all the members that were defeated, Saix was the only one that Xemnas wept for.

* * *

Xemnas knew that sending almost half of the Organization to Castle Oblivion to deal with Sora would be a suicide mission; of course when he heard that everyone had been defeated, he felt no pain in losing his comrades.

The news of Axel murdering Vexen under Marluxia's orders?

Nothing. He hadn't really cared for the scientist in the first place.

Larxene had been killed by Sora after taunting about his special key chain.

Once again, he felt no 'emotion' about the Nymph's death.

Lexaeus had been destroyed by Riku, who had given into the darkness just to kill the Hero.

Xaldin was depressed, but Xemnas went on with his nonexistent life.

Marluxia, the leader of Castle Oblivion, had been defeated by Sora.

Xemnas sort of thought the neophyte deserved it after killing his lover.

Zexion had been injured by Riku, but was killed by Riku Replica with some prompting from Axel.

Demyx had been devastated, not coming out of his room for weeks, but Xemnas just shook his head at the display of the water Nobody's fake, useless emotions.

Axel had of course lied about his death and returned back to the Castle That Never Was in perfect health.

Roxas had been relieved while Saix had been slightly suspicious.

Xion had been defeated by Roxas after the two had clashed.

While Roxas seemed miserable, Xemnas wondered why the blonde would feel such 'emotions' for a puppet.

Then Roxas left, hurting Axel, so he could return to Sora, his Somebody.

Xaldin was the next to fall, then Demyx.

Axel had given up his own 'life' to protect Sora, who had been heading to the Castle That Never Was when he had been surrounded by thousands for Dusks.

Xemnas thought it was a pathetic display to protect someone who would rather kill them than hear their side of the story; the Superior had to give Sora some points, though, for staying by Axel's side as he faded.

Xigbar was the ninth to fall (If you didn't count Xion or Roxas), having gone ahead of Luxord to protect him, but in the end it was all in vain; Luxord died directly after his lover.

Saix wanted to go next, but Xemnas refused. Saix told him he was not going to lose and that the Superior should trust his second-in-command; Xemnas let him go.

What a mistake.

Xemnas was waiting patiently at the Altar of Naught, waiting for Saix to return, when he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest.

Saix was dead; Xemnas sensed it.

Xemnas stared up at Kingdom Hearts as tears began to run down his cheeks, clutching the spot where his heart should have been; if he didn't have a heart, why did the realization of Saix's death hurt so bad?

Out of all the members that had been exterminated, Saix's death was the only one that Xemnas felt enough pain and sadness to weep for.

* * *

**Yeah, Saix was the only one that Xemnas wept for. T.T Anyway, next chapter is X-rated. :3 R and R, please.**


	76. X is for Xrated

Ch.24-X is for X-rated

**This was fun to write. It was hard not to giggle since I was in class. ^w^ Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Kixue's stalking Xemnas and Saix as usual. "This has just been turned off due to the fact that it has just turned X-rated."

* * *

Kixue and Xile were in the Grey Area, hiding behind a couch, as they waited for something interesting to happen; the only other member in the Grey Area was Saix, who was staring at his clipboard.

"This is getting boring." Kixue groaned quietly. "I'm about ready to take out my notebook and make something happen."

"You should." Xile said, looking at her friend.

"I think I will." Kixue said as she summoned her weapon.

She had only just opened it though when Xemnas strode into the Grey Area and Xile stopped her.

"Look. Let's see what happens."

Kixue nodded as she kept her camera trained on the two Nobody.

"Hey, Saix."

Saix boredly glanced up and stared at Xemnas with a blank expression.

"Yes, Master Xemnas?"

"Come over here." Xemnas motioned for Saix to follow him over to a nearby couch where the Superior pushed Saix down.

Saix seemed a little miffed at the abrupt gesture, but kept his face blank.

"Master Xemnas…?"

Xemnas didn't respond to the Berserker's inquiry as he put his hand against Saix's shoulder and shoved him down so he was laying down.

Saix was puzzled at his Superior's strange actions, but didn't struggle or fight back as Xemnas climbed on top of him, unzipping his cloak until it reached the blue-haired Nobody's chest and revealed the thin shirt he had on, and straddled his hips.

Saix instantly understood where this was heading and used his clipboard as a barrier when Xemnas leaned down to kiss him.

"Not in here, Xemnas…"

"There's no one else here…." Xemnas whispered as he took the clipboard from his lover and gently set it on the ground nearby.

"But, Master Xemnas, what if someone should-"

Xemnas pressed his lips against Saix's to silence the Berserker and leaned his body against Saix's as he gently slipped his bare, and cold, hands underneath the black shirt and let them rest on the blue-haired Nobody's powerful chest.

Saix whimpered quietly at the cold touch and wrapped his arms around Xemnas's waist as the Superior parted from the Berserker's lips and lightly licked the side of his ear before gently biting it.

Kixue pulled her camera down and turned it around so it faced her and Xile.

"This has just been turned off due to the fact that it has turned X-rated." Kixue said seriously as moans and whispering could be heard in the background.

Both she and Xile looked over their shoulders before the screen went black.

* * *

**Hehe. Saix finally got some in the Grey Area. Maybe now he'll leave the other members alone. Next chapter is Yawn. R and R, please.**


	77. Y is for Yawn

Ch.25-Y is for Yawn

**Yay. One more chapter to go. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: For some reason, Saix was cute when he yawned.

* * *

Xemnas had never seen Saix yawn and he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see a possible sweet side to the Berserker.

As time went by with Xemnas carefully watching the blue-haired Nobody for any signs of a yawn, he began to feel like he'd never be able to see his lover yawn.

Until that one fateful night up on the Altar of Naught on New Years.

* * *

Xemnas and Saix sat side by side, staring up at Kingdom Hearts as they heard faint cheering and celebrating coming from the castle.

"Guess it's New Years." Xemnas said and Saix chuckled.

"Yes."

The two looked at each other as the same thought crossed their minds and they gently kissed each other; short, but sweet.

Saix sighed as he looked back at Kingdom Hearts.

"It's been seven years."

Xemnas was surprised at the statement and stared at Saix.

"What's that?"

"It's been that many years," Saix looked at the Superior. "Since I first joined the Organization."

Xemnas smiled faintly. "How about when you first fell in "love" with me?"

"One."

"Ever since we first went out?"

"Five."

"Our first encounter?" Xemnas leaned closer to Saix, who looked away with a blush.

"Two."

"Glad you got all that memorized."

"You sound like Le-Axel."

A short chuckle. "So I do."

Saix leaned his head against Xemnas's shoulder and gave a yawn.

Xemnas glanced at Saix and watched him.

The tip of the Berserker's tongue curled back slightly like a cat's and his lips pulled back to reveal his slightly sharpened teeth.

Saix snuggled closer to Xemnas once he had finished his yawn and closed his eyes.

Xemnas continued to watch him as he blushed, realizing that the Berserker's yawn had turned him on.

For some reason, Saix was cute when he yawned.

* * *

**Wow. This was short. ...Eh. Next chapter is Zodiac. Ooh...interesting, ne? R and R, please.**


	78. Z is for Zodiac

Ch.26-Z is for Zodiac

**Here's the last chappy for XemSai. ^w^ Hope you enjoy this one. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Spiritual

Sum: The Zodiac and the Organization; are they really that different?

* * *

If one looked closely, the Organization and the Zodiac could be closely related.

Xemnas was like God; he was the leader of the 'animals' and the one who had requested the race in the first place.

Xigbar was most related to the rooster. The Rooster was flirty, confident, and emotional. They were most compatible with Snake and Ox.

Xaldin was most like the Ox; they were steady, honest, and gentles. Oxes were also very reliable. They did well around the Snake and Rooster.

Vexen was the Rat. They were intelligent, charming, and ambitious. They made very physical lovers who also appreciated the deeper emotional connections that made the relationship multi-dimensional; they were good with the Monkey and Dragon.

Independent, confident, and full of strength, Lexaeus related well with the Horse, who did well around the Tiger and the Dragon.

Zexion was surprisingly the Hare-a gentle and sensitive lover who was also generous and friendly; he related well with the Boar and the Ram.

Axel was obviously the Dragon. He was energetic, enthusiastic, and self-confident. He also saw himself as a protector and was full of energy; he was best friends with the Rat and Monkey.

Demyx was a hopeless romantic who was easy-going and loved to be courted like the Ram; he did well with the Rat and Boar.

Luxord was the Tiger-passionate and primed for conquest, he could be a tempestuous lover and did well when he was with the Dog and Horse.

Marluxia was the Snake, being an extremely sensuous lover though he was a bit possessive at times. He was slow to jump into a relationship, but gave it his all when he gave his "heart" away; he was also charming and captivating. The Snake did well with the Rooster and the Ox.

Larxene related well with the Boar, not for being pig-headed, but for overlooking partners' shortcomings and only concentrating on the rosier side of love; she did well with the Hare and the Ram.

Roxas was the Monkey, charming and full of youthful attitude with a craving for adventure; he did well with the Dragon and Rat.

Xion was the Cat, the shunned animal out of the twelve, who had been tricked by the Rat on the day before the race; quiet and contemplative, she does well with the Monkey and Dragon.

Saix was the Dog, the soul of devotion to their partners that took love very seriously; compatible with the Tiger and the Horse.

The Dog was the most loyal to God out of all the animals.

After all, Dog is just a backwards spelling of God.

You can never predict how things will turn out because if you and your partners are willing to give and take, that will keep the love alive no matter what your Zodiac signs are.

Because who knows?

In a world that we don't know about the Dragon could fall in love with the shy Monkey, the Snake could refuse to eat the Rat, and the Dog could fall in love with its master.

* * *

**Can you tell who I what pairings I was talking about in that last line? I'll give you something special if you do; what I don't know, but whatever. Guess what's next? It's...*Gasp* MarVex! That's right, Buka2000, you'd better get ready! :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed this section. Can't wait to meet you all again in the next section. R and R, please.**


	79. A is for Absent

Ch.1-A is for Absent

**Finally got the MarVex segment up. I started this today. ^_^' I was trying my hardest to finish Animal I have become before I started this and I finished it so I started this. Hope you guys enjoy. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: When Vexen is gone on a mission for a few days and Marluxia doesn't know, he begins to panic about the scientist's absence.

* * *

Marluxia was freaking out. For some reason, his pretty little Vexy was gone! He looked everywhere for the scientist; the Grey Area, his lab, his room, under every single piece of furniture, in his garden, even on the roof of the castle. The blonde was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my Vexy? !" Marluxia wailed as he walked into the Grey Area. He went over to Axel. "Have you seen Vexy?"

"No. Go away, weirdo."

The Graceful Assassin went to Demyx next.

"…Vexy?"

"Nope. Sorry, Mar-mar."

Marluxia went to Saix.

"He's on a mission." Saix said before Marluxia could ask him. "Top secret. He'll be gone for a few days."

Marluxia sniffled. "But my Vexy…."

Saix rolled his eyes and ignored the pink-haired Neophyte as he returned to looking at his clipboard.

"He's really hung up about Vexen's absence." Roxas noted when he walked into the Grey Area and saw Marluxia in an emo corner.

"What can you expect, mate?" Xigbar drawled as he played strip poker with Luxord. "Vexen's rarely gone for more than a few hours."

"Wonder how he's gonna handle three days…" Demyx muttered as everyone watched the poor scythe wielder, who was rocking back and forth as he muttered "Where's my Vexy?" over and over.

* * *

Day two

"Okay, this is nuts." Axel said as he watched Marluxia, who was once again in his emo corner.

"Hey, Axel, look what I have." Demyx showed a small Vexen plushie to the pyro.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Found it in Marly's room."

"Do I even want to know why you were in there?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then." Axel took the plushie from the Nobody and tossed it as far as he could with a yell of, "Go fetch!"

Marluxia instantly hopped to his feet and chased after the flying Vexen.

"Veee-xxy!"

"He's in Vexen withdrawal." Axel confirmed as Marluxia hugged the plushie and stroked its hair.

"He'll be back in one day." Demyx said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

Day three

"You said he'll be what again?" Axel asked, looking at Demyx as he and the blonde gazed at the miserable puddle that was Marluxia.

Demyx chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops…."

"What is going on here?"

Axel and Demyx looked toward the Grey Area's entrance and saw a stern Vexen standing there, staring at the trio critically.

Marluxia suddenly perked up when he heard the scientist's voice.

"Vexy…?" Marluxia looked at the blonde and grinned. "My Vexy's back!"

"I have told you several times, Marluxia, that I am not yo-oh!"

Vexen was cut off in his rant when Marluxia suddenly swept him up in a hug and began to shower him with kisses on his face and neck.

"M-Marluxia, stop it. This is embarrassing…."

"Don't ever leave me again! I've missed you so much!"

Vexen looked at Axel and Demyx as Marluxia continued to strangle him in a hug.

"Was there something I missed in my absence?"

Demyx and Axel merely burst into laughter, confusing the scientist even more.

* * *

**Yup. Marly hates it when his Vexy's gone. :3 Next chapter is Beer. R and R, please.**


	80. B is for Beer

Ch.2-B is for Beer

**All right, here's the next chapter. :3 Yeah, I can't tell if there's any romance in here, but maybe some innuendos? Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: It all started with a beer between the two teachers.

* * *

Vexen sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

Finally, his day of teaching anatomy and physiology to high school seniors was over.

But not done. He had to come back tomorrow and teach it again.

Vexen was a twenty-eight-year-old science teacher at Tokyo high school. He had long blonde hair (He called it platinum blonde), green eyes, and was still single.

_I need a beer…._Vexen decided as he packed up his bag, turned off the classroom lights, and locked the door to the classroom.

* * *

"Haven't seen you in a while, Vex." A bartender with red hair tied into a long ponytail laughed. "What's got you over here?"

"Ugh, my teaching job." Vexen sighed as he sat at the few empty seats at the bar. "I need something to cool me. Usual, Reno."

"Sure, sure."

Someone slid into the seat beside Vexen as Reno set about making the blonde's drink.

"What about you, pinky?"

"Same as my friend here."

At that, Vexen glanced beside him and was taken aback at what he saw.

The man next to him was his age with rose pink hair and sky blue eyes.

"Name's Marluxia." The strange man greeted when he noticed Vexen's staring. "What's yours?"

"Um…V-Vexen."

"And yes, before you ask, this is natural." Marluxia grinned as Reno handed the two their drinks and he grabbed his cup before licking off the foam that rested on top.

Vexen had never seen anyone eat the foam off the top of a glass of beer, but decided not to say anything as he blew off the fuzz.

"So, you work as a teacher?" Marluxia suddenly asked. "Where at?"

"Oh, I'm an anatomy and physiology teacher at Tokyo high school."

"I know that place. A best friend of mine worked as a botany teacher." Marluxia chuckled. "But he seemed more interested in burning the plants than teaching about them. He also fell in love with a cute little blonde senior, too."

"How old is your friend?"

"20."

Vexen was surprised. "And he was a _teacher_?"

"Yup. He was pretty bright; he graduated college a few months ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I was surprised that he even graduated high school because of his terrible grades. I'm already out of college; got out three years ago."

Vexen nodded. "Same time as I did. So, uh, what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher as well."

"Where?"

Marluxia merely smiled mysteriously as he stood up, setting his empty glass on the counter. "You'll see. Later, Reno."

The pink-haired man began to walk toward the tavern door, waving as he went.

"Later, Vexy."

Vexen watched him go, mildly disappointed that Marluxia didn't answer his question.

"Hey, Vex, you got something on the top of your bag."

"Huh?" Vexen looked at his bag, which rested beside his feet, and picked up a thorn-less red rose. "Where did this come from?"

He looked at the note attached to the stem.

_See you tomorrow at school, Vexy._

_-Mar-Mar_

Vexen stared at the note for a few more seconds before he suddenly realized something.

"Hey, he didn't pay for his beer!"

And thus the bonding between the two began.

* * *

**And yes, Marly's friend got fired. Now Marly's the new Botany teacher. And a thorn-less red rose means 'love at first sight, I love you, etc.' Anyway, next chapter is Cold. And, no, it has nothing to do with temperature. That chapter takes place during Chain of Memories. R and R, please.**


	81. C is for Cold

Ch.3-C is for Cold

**Yeah, I know this is angsty, but I just HAD to do it because we all know that Marly killed poor Vexy. :/ Anyway, hope you enjoy the sadness. R and R, please.**

**Time: 10:15 A.M.**

**Eating: Cinnamon-sugar toast**

**Drinking: Vitamin water**

**Listening to: Bad touch by Bloodhound Gang. :3 *Humming to song and is reminded of MarVex***

* * *

T

Angst/romance

Sum: Marluxia didn't mean to kill Vexen; he didn't know what came over him. "I'm so sorry, Vexen."

* * *

It was simple for Xemnas to appoint Marluxia as the leader of the group sent to Castle Oblivion. Marluxia may have been Number Eleven, but he was as powerful and intimidating as Axel (In strength) and Larxene (In scariness).

Vexen didn't trust Marluxia (Even if he did love him); for some reason, the pink-haired Neophyte's attitude changed after a few days within the castle and the scientist was beginning to worry about him.

Vexen wanted to prove to Marluxia that he was as strong as the Abovegrounders and requested to fight Sora.

Marluxia had laughed at that and accepted the challenge.

"Are you really sure about this?" Axel asked once the scientist had vanished into a Dark Portal. "I mean, you know how strong Sora is."

"Axel, do you really want to help us overthrow Xemnas and the others?" Marluxia glanced at Axel out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course."

"Then why don't you go prove your loyalty to us?" Marluxia turned to face the pyro. "Go kill Vexen."

Axel seemed surprised by the order, but didn't argue as he disappeared into a Dark Portal.

"Are you nuts, Marluxia?" Larxene asked as the Nobody turned his back to her. "You love Vexen! Why would you want to kill him?"

"Kill him?" Marluxia glanced at Larxene in confusion. "Why would I?"

Larxene stared at the scythe wielder before she said in exasperation, "They why'd you order Axel to kill him?"

"I didn't…." Marluxia thought about it for a few seconds before he suddenly gasped. "Oh, Dear Xemnas!"

Larxene watched as Marluxia fled from the room.

"No, Vexy, no!"

The Nymph sighed. "What an idiot…."

* * *

Marluxia came out into the woods near the mansion in Twilight Town and looked around for Vexen. He gasped when he found the scientist only to be shocked when Vexen was knocked down by a blast of fire.

As Vexen struggled to get back up, Marluxia ran toward the scientist and stood in front of him just as Axel was about to finish him off.

"Stop it, Axel! I take back the order!"

Axel stared at Marluxia before he slowly lowered his hand.

"Yeah, whatever."

Marluxia crouched down and looked at Vexen worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Idiot." Vexen smiled a little as the neophyte held him close to his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping a stupid mistake of mine."

"A bit too late for that, Mar-mar."

Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed Sora's wrist before dragging the boy out of the area.

"Come on, Spikey. This ain't for kids."

"Let go of me, you weirdo!" Sora growled as Goofy and Donald loyally trailed after him and Axel.

"This is all my fault." Marluxia shook his head as he began to see darkness slowly rising up from Vexen's body. "I don't know what came over me, Vexy."

"This was probably meant to happen."Marluxia gave a weak chuckle. "Don't tell me you believe in that fate junk like Demyx."

"No. But I do believe that we'll both meet in the next life."

"Vexen…"

Vexen reached up a hand, placing it on the back of Marluxia's neck, and pulled the pink-haired Nobody closer so that their lips touched.

Marluxia closed his eyes as he savored the last moment between them, his grip tightening on Vexen slightly when tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Soon, though, the scythe wielder only felt empty air and he opened his eyes to see that his arms were empty.

Marluxia sniffled as he sat back, a stray tear rolling down the side of his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Vexen."

* * *

**...*Pout* I had to not cry while writing this. It's so sad what Marly did to Vexy. DX Anyway, next chapter is Doctor. And now I am listening to "Cold" by Crossfade. :3 Reminds me of MarVex again.**

***Singing* You are the antidote that got me by. Something strong like a drug that got me high. What I really meant to say is I am sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep. I never really wanted you to go. So many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so cold...**

***Ahem* Anyway, I have rambled enough. Please enjoy the next chapter. R and R, please.  
**


	82. D is for Doctor

Ch.4-D is for Doctor

**This is a fun chapter. :3 Marly's a tad evil in this one, but around Vexy, when is he not? Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Vexen is always the doctor. Marluxia wants a change. "Can I be the doctor now?"

* * *

Vexen stared at Marluxia who stood at the threshold to his lab. The Nobody looked like he had been through hell and back but was still somehow managing to laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What happened now?" Vexen sighed as Marluxia eagerly (A little too eagerly) hopped up on the nearby metal table.

"Oh, let me see…" Marluxia thought about it as he took off his cloak and undershirt. "I went on a mission and a Neoshadow got me from behind…."

"I can tell by the scratches on your back." Vexen comment dryly as he began to clean the cat-like claw marks on the neophyte's back. "What about your burnt hair?"

"Oh, that. Well, apparently Axel and Xigbar were having a hissy fight and I got caught in the crossfire."

"What were they having a hissy fight about?"

"Something about…a taco or something."

"They were fighting over a taco?"

Marluxia nodded as Vexen bandaged his wounds. "It was Axel's and a cheesy gordita crunch, which is his favorite, and he said he put his taco in the fridge and that the last time he saw it, Xigbar was in the kitchen last so he thinks Xiggy ate it."

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of." Vexen said as he moved away from Marluxia so the pink-haired Nobody could get dressed.

"But oh so true."

"They're so childish." Vexen muttered as he returned to the table that he had been working at.

"In this Organization who's not?"

"Xemnas, Xaldin, Myself, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, and maybe Larxene."

"It was rhetorical and does that mean that you guys can do the nasty very well?"

Vexen, who was holding a beaker filled with a blue liquid, dropped the container as he gave a surprised, strangled gasp and the beaker shattered as it hit the counter.

Marluxia laughed and Vexen glared at him.

"Not funny."

"Is to me."

Vexen frowned as he turned back to the mess he had made and began to pick up the glass shards only to drop them a few seconds later with a hiss.

"Ouch!"

"You cut yourself?" Marluxia asked as he jumped down from the table.

"Just a small cut. Nothing to worry about."

Marluxia took Vexen's hand and looked at the large cut along his palm. He stared at it for a few more seconds before he looked at the scientist with a smirk.

"Can I be the doctor now?"

* * *

**Yup. Cheesy gordita crunches are very good for Taco Bell. :3 Next chapter is Embrace. R and R, please.**


	83. E is for Embrace

Ch.5-E is for Embrace

And here's the next chapter. :3 R and R, please.

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Marluxia really loves to hug Vexen; too bad Vexen doesn't always agree.

* * *

Marluxia was a person who like to touch and feel everything like a newborn curious about the world around it. He loved being around people and being the center of attention. He also loved hugs, but mostly hugs from Vexen (Though he was the one to usually initiate them).

Unfortunately, Vexen was the opposite. He hated others' companionship and being all touchy-feely; most other members compared him to a grumpy, lone wolf.

Of course the fact that Vexen hated hugs did not stop Marluxia from trying to get him to warm up to them.

* * *

Vexen was quietly walking down the hallway, holding a small stack of reports in his hands, as he headed to his lab to finish the experiment he had started.

The scientist stopped when he was sure he heard footsteps behind him as well as the _Jaws _theme song and glanced behind him.

No one.

_That's not weird at all…_Vexen decided as he continued on his way, guessing that it was better not to ask. _It's probably just my imagination.

* * *

_

Vexen glanced at the papers he held in either hand, comparing the two and searching for any errors.

Abruptly, two arms encircled around the scientist's waist, startling Vexen so that the blonde jumped.

"God dammit, Marluxia, what have I told you about hugging me?"

"Not to." Marluxia whispered, his breath hot on the scientist's neck. "But when have I ever listened to you?"

"Marluxia, if you do not release me right now, I'll-"

"Ahh, I just want to do this, Vexy…."

The neophyte grabbed Vexen's wrist, turning him around so he faced the pink-haired Nobody, and pushed him against the table behind him.

Vexen gave an irritated glare at Marluxia, frustrated that the neophyte had made him drop his reports.

"Marluxia, I'm serious." The scientist growled as the Nobody pulled him closer. "I don't like-"

Marluxia suddenly pressed his lips to Vexen's, silencing the ranting blonde.

Vexen didn't do anything for a few seconds, almost as if he had shut down, before he slowly wrapped his arms around Marluxia's waist.

The first time he had ever returned the neophyte's embrace.

* * *

**That's a way to get Vexy to hug you; kiss him. :3 Naughty, naughty Marly. Yeah, in a lot of these I'm making Marly a bad guy 'cause well he is! He really wants his Vexy. ^_^ Anyway, next chapter is Florist. R and R, please.**


	84. F is for Florist

Ch.6-F is for Florist

**I wonder who saw this coming? Anyway, hope you enjoy it. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Marluxia is a florist. Vexen enters his shop to get a bouquet and after that he begins to get flowers from a stranger with notes attached.

* * *

The bell to the shop rang as someone opened the door and entered the sweet-smelling place.

A man in his early twenties glanced around at all the flowers surrounding him. He had long, platinum blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wore brown slacks and a white dress T-shirt.

"Um, hello?" The man called. "Is anyone here?"

"Oh, god, a customer!" Someone came out from the back corner of the shop, smiling amiably.

The person had rose pink hair reaching to their shoulders, sky blue eyes, wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a long brown apron. The person looked female, but the strong, masculine voice gave them away as a male.

"It's been a while since I've had a customer!" the person all but squealed. "I'm Marluxia, the owner of this shop, Kirei Hana!"

"Um, Vexen." The blonde said as he nervously held out his hand for Marluxia to shake, which the pink-haired man eagerly did.

"So, what are you here for?"

"A friend of mine is getting married. I'd like to get them a bouquet for the wedding."

"A wedding!" Marluxia sighed. "How wonderful! Wait right here."

Vexen watched as Marluxia danced around the small, plant-filled area, looking at all the flowers.

"Let me she, some Bells of Ireland for Good luck,"

Marluxia picked up a plant that had a tall stalk with cup-shaped leaves before picking up another plant that strangely looked like a dandelion.

"A Dandelion for Faithfulness and Happiness,"

_It is a dandelion_. Vexen thought as Marluxia plucked a small strand of Ivy.

"Ivy for Wedded love. An Orange blossom for Eternal love and Marriage."

A white, fragile-looking flower was picked up before a large, purple and white flower was picked up.

"Peony for Happy marriage. And Stephanotis for Happiness in marriage."

A white, star-shaped plant with a hollow center was picked up and placed with the other flowers before Marluxia bounded over to Vexen, quickly tying the stems together, before handing the small bouquet to the blonde.

"Here you go, Vexy."

Vexen stared at the bouquet before he smiled.

"This is great. Thanks. Uh, how much do I-"

"On the house, sweetie." Marluxia smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Say hi to your friends for me!" Marluxia waved as Vexen walked out of the shop.

"I'm sure Axel and Roxas will appreciate it." Vexen said as the door shut. "Bye."

"Bye-bye, Vexy!"

_Vexy….?_ Vexen wondered as he walked away. _Where did he get that nickname from?

* * *

_

Later that day, after the wedding, Vexen walked back to his house, ready to finish the report he had to do for college. He stopped, thought, when he noticed a small flower with a ruffled, bell-shaped head.

"What's this?" Vexen bent down and picked up the small note attached to the stem.

_A Gloxinia for Love at first sight_.

Vexen stared at the note before he looked at the flower.

"Who sent this?"

Vexen suspected it was a joke of some kind, but he kept the flower anyway, and the plants kept coming every week with a note attached.

* * *

Week Two

A white flower that looked like an evergreen shrub was the next to arrive.

_A white Camellia for You're adorable.

* * *

_

Week Three

A pink Camellia was third.

_A pink Camellia for Longing for you._

* * *

Week Four

A white flower with short, curled petals was the fourth to arrive on Vexen's doorstep.

_A Gardenia for Secret love_.

For some reason, Vexen wasn't getting annoyed with the mysterious flowers arriving every week; he actually thought it was kind of sweet.

* * *

Week Five

Next was a daffodil.

_A Daffodil for You're the only one._

* * *

Week Six

The last one that Vexen received was a red rose.

_A red Rose for I love you._

Vexen smiled, slightly disappointed that the flowers had stopped coming, but he also decide that it was time for his secret admirer to receive a reply back.

* * *

Marluxia hummed to himself as he carefully watered his flowers and also clipped off the dead leaves. He stopped when he heard a strange noise and glanced behind him, only to see no one.

"Hello?" Marluxia walked toward the front door and looked around, searching for anyone nearby. Confused, he stepped back and glanced down to see a strange, wild-like plant with many small yellow-green disks all over the entire stem. He picked it up and looked at the note attached.

_An Ambrosia for Your love is reciprocated._

Marluxia stared at the note for a few more seconds before he smiled and gently placed the flower in a nearby vase; it was the only plant he refused to sell.

* * *

**Can you guess who sent each flower and who was getting married? I had a fun time writing this. BTW, Kirei Hana means Clean(or Pretty) Flower. Next chapter is Griffin. R and R, please.**


	85. G is for Griffin

Ch.7-G is for Griffin

**Yeah, the reason for this...well, there is none. I just couldn't think of a G word for MarVex, so this was the best. Anyway, hope ya like it and R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Fantasy

Sum: Vexen didn't believe in myths. At least until he meets a Griffin called Marluxia.

* * *

Vexen didn't believe in myths. He knew that there were no such things as Vampires, Werewolves, ogres, and other such beasts. The word "myth" explained what they were. They were fake, made up, something created to keep away boredom.

Vexen was the rational one in his group.

Axel claimed an Angel was following him; a beautiful Angel two years younger than him with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Zexion was supposed to be the next rational next to Vexen, but ever since he had started talking about the Merman he had met one day at the beach, Vexen had given that idea up.

And Xemnas. Xemnas had also been rational. Until he met a curious blue-furred Werewolf.

After that, Vexen concluded that he was the most sane in the group and ignored everything they said about their Angel, Merman, or Werewolf. Why?

Because they weren't real.

Hey, what's that?

Vexen stopped walking when he spotted a strange form laying in the center of a clearing.

At first the form looked like a large bird's, but as Vexen slowly headed closer to the creature, he noticed that it had the back end of a lion; the entire beast was a strange rose pink color.

The creature suddenly looked at Vexen and Vexen realized that it was a Griffin.

The Griffin growled at him, standing up to its full height in hopes of intimidating Vexen, but Vexen could see red staining the feathers on its right wing.

_Someone shot it. _Vexen thought, surprised at himself for not running away at the thought that the Griffin could easily tear him apart.

"Um, it's okay, Mr. Griffin." Vexen took a slow step toward the creature. "I can help you with your wing if you'll let me…."

The Griffin stared at the teenager warily before it abruptly sat down and wagged its tail like a dog.

"Okay."

_The Griffin just talked to me. _Vexen thought. _The Griffin just talked to me._

"Surprised by a talking Griffin?" The Griffin smiled. "Judging by your reaction when you first saw me, I also suspect that you've never seen a Griffin. You were going to help my wing, right?"

The Griffin turned to his right side and opened his wing slightly.

"Why don't you, then?"

"Oh, right." Vexen took off his backpack and began to search through it, pulling out bandages and antiseptic.

"You carry all that with you?"

"As the only sane on in my group, yes. But after seeing you, I'm questioning my sanity."

"I'm real, don't worry. I had been on my way to see Demyx, but some bastard thought I was a bird and shot me. Lucky me he's a bad aim."

Vexen nodded as he hesitantly touched the Griffin's wing- -his feathers were surprisingly soft- -and began to clean the small bullet wound.

"So, um, do you have a name?" The Griffin watched as Vexen cleaned his injury.

"Yes. It's Vexen."

"I'm Marluxia!" The Griffin grinned. "You can call me Marly or Mar-Mar for short. Nice to meet you, Vexy!"

After that day, Vexen kept visiting Marluxia in his clearing and also began to believe his friend's statements about meeting an Angel, a Merman, and a Werewolf.

* * *

**Gah, even as a Griffin, Marly is still Marly. Anyway, next chapter is Hot. R and R, please.**


	86. H is for Hot

Ch.8-H is for Hot

**Yeah, I had to do this. Gah, I'm almost caught up. Oh, well. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: You sometimes need to show your lover what you want; even if you get shot down several times.

* * *

When Marluxia saw the trick that Xigbar used to get Luxord (With his help of course), the pink-haired Nobody decide to try his own special way of getting what he wanted without getting shipped to Siberia (Or was it Antarctica?).

* * *

Vexen was working quietly at his lab table when he stopped as a pair of arms were wrapped around his chest.

"What do you want, Marluxia?" The blonde asked, not in the mood for the scythe wielder's antics.

"It's getting hot in here," Marluxia muttered as he slowly began to unzip Vexen's cloak. "So take off all your clothes."

Vexen rolled his eyes, grabbed Marluxia's hand, and pulled the zipper back up as he said in the sing-song tone the neophyte was using, "It's not hot in here, so I'm not taking off all my clothes."

Marluxia pouted, disappointed that his ploy hadn't worked, as Vexen walked away.

But of course, he wasn't giving up that easy.

* * *

Kitchen

Vexen was making some toast later that day when he was once again hugged from behind by Marluxia; of course he wasn't expecting to be bothered by him in the kitchen, so Vexen jumped, dropping the knife he held.

"D-Dammit, Marluxia-"

"It's getting hot in here," Marluxia once again tried to unzip Vexen's cloak. "So take off all your clothes."

"It's not hot in here, so I'm not taking off all my clothes." Vexen pushed Marluxia away, zipped up his cloak, grabbed his toast, and exited the kitchen.

Marluxia sulked as he plopped down in a nearby chair.

"Oh my god."

Marluxia glanced up to see Axel standing at the threshold to the kitchen.

"Have you and Zexion switched places for the day?" Axel asked as he entered the kitchen, walking past the neophyte. "Because Zexy's happy while you're gloomy. What's your problem?"

"Vexy won't strip for me."

Axel looked at Marluxia strangely before he obviously got what Marluxia meant and sat across from the pink-haired Nobody.

"I've had that problem with Roxy."

"If only it were hot enough that Vexy would-"

Marluxia stopped before he suddenly smirked and looked at Axel.

"You control fire, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Can you help me?"

Axel returned Marluxia's grin as he snapped his fingers and let a small flame dance on his forefinger. "They don't call me a pyromaniac for nothing."

* * *

Axel stood outside Vexen's closed door as Marluxia entered, waiting for the flower wielder's signal.

"Hey, Vexy."

"I told you to leave me alone, Marluxia."

"But I just wanted to say hi to you. How can you stand the room being this cold? I think you need to warm it up…."

"I like it-"

That was his cue.

_Time to set the fire blazing. _Axel grinned as he cracked his knuckles before placing his hands to the floor and sending his fire energy into the ground and into Vexen's room. _Burn, baby, Burn._

Axel wasn't really setting the room on fire, but he was making it hot enough in there to make even the icy Vexen melt.

Marluxia smirked as Vexen seemed confused by the sudden change in heat and pulled the scientist close as he began to unzip Vexen's cloak.

"It's getting hot in here, Vexy." Marluxia whispered to the blonde. "Why don't you take off all your clothes?"

Vexen was obviously debating it in his mind before he obviously gave into his better judgment.

"All right."

Marluxia smiled, glad that his plan had worked.

_It's getting hot in here, so let's take off all these clothes.

* * *

_**I could totally see Marly doing a victory dance in his head. Ah, Mar-Mar, you naughty boy. Next chapter is I like you, I love you. R and R, please.**


	87. I is for I like you, I love you

Ch.9-I is for I like you, I love you

**Yeah, I suggest you listen to the song to get the beat and how it's supposed to sound. Also I don't own the song "I like you, I love you" by Vocaloid. Anyway, enjoy. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Marluxia really likes Vexen and Demyx gives him a good idea on how to show it.

Japanese (English)

* * *

Marluxia lovingly watched Vexen talk to Zexion from behind a potted plant situated near the entrance to the Grey Area.

_He's so cute. _The neophyte thought with a quiet sigh. _Why does he have to be so cute? His long, silky hair, his sparkling emerald eyes, his strong voice…_

"Wow, you turning into a stalker now?"

Marluxia jumped in surprise and glanced beside him to see Demyx crouching a few inches away with a very Xigbar-like smile on his face.

"Wh-what do you-"

"You like Vexen." Demyx said in an almost sing-song voice.

Marluxia blushed. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Like Saix's scar."

The Graceful Assassin sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm in too deep."

"We~ll, I think I could help you, if ya want."

Marluxia instantly perked up, staring at Demyx hopefully. "R-Really?"

Demyx nodded with a grin. "Yuppy!"

* * *

Vexen was in his lab later that day working on an experiment. He stopped when he heard whispering.

"Come on, go."

"N-no, I can't."

"Don't get cold feet now! Go!"

"No, Dem-Demyx, I can't-!"

"Go on!"

Vexen glanced behind him to see Marluxia nervously standing a few feet away.

The pink-haired Nobody glanced behind him before he hesitantly inched closer to Vexen until they stood a foot or so away.

"What do you want, Marluxia?" Vexen asked with a sigh. "I am very busy…"

"Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii (He-he-he-hey, could you wait a minute?)."

Marluxia grabbed Vexen's shoulder as the scientist turned around and Vexen looked at him over his shoulder.

"Isogashii nara, gomen (If you're busy, sorry)."

"Really, Marluxia, I need to-"

"Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi dake ii (Just a little, hey, a little while)."

Marluxia stood in front of Vexen with a grin as he held up his hands in a 'please wait' gesture.

"Oshaberi ni tuskiatte (I want to talk with you)."

"All right." Vexen sighed, cursing himself for knowing Japanese. "I'm listening."

"Dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka (What can I do? What's the point?)."

Marluxia scratched his neck as he apparently thought of something.

"Etto geemu demo suru (Um…what game should we play?)."

The pink-haired Nobody grinned suddenly as he raised his right pointer finger.

"Shiritoi shi yo (Word games?)."

Vexen raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shiri to 'ri' 'ri' n (Daqui- "Ri"…. "Ri-n.")."

When Marluxia noticed Vexen's gaze, he deflated and buried his face in his hands.

"Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne (I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this.)."

Vexen walked past Marluxia with a sigh, who looked up when he heard the scientist walking past him.

"Onaka suka nai nani ka. Tabe tai (Are you hungry? Want something to eat?)."

"Water would be nice." Vexen replied as he sat back at his computer desk.

"E eto, watashi mizu de ii ya (Umm…I….I don't have water)."

"Then why ask in the first-"

"Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta (Take your eyes off the monitor)."

Vexen glanced at Marluxia in annoyance and the pink-haired Nobody hid behind a nearby cabinet.

"Suki ni hisshi ni shimmered to (I have to simulate distance)."

Vexen shook his head, wondering what was with Marluxia, and turned back to the computer screen.

"Sorenanoi baka mitsume rare tara (And yet I watch that idiot)."

Marluxia nervously peered around the corner of the cabinet.

"Nodo ga kawai te koe de nai (My throat is dry and I can't speak)."

Marluxia sighed.

"Puha. Dou shiyou (Sigh…what to do)."

Slowly, he walked up to Vexen and tapped his shoulder, earning a slight glare from the scientist.

"Ano ne, jitsuha ru (I'm being honest, you see….)."

"About what?"

Marluxia blushed.

"Dame da, yappari kowai no (No good, it's as scary as ever)."

Marluxia hid behind the cabinet once again.

"Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni (I want to convey my feelings)."

Vexen shook his head, once again returning to look at the statistics displayed on the computer as Marluxia once again poked his head around the side of the cabinet.

"Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no (Why is it so hard?)."

Vexen glanced down at the clock on his computer before he stood up.

"Lunchtime."

"Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii (He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?)."

Marluxia once again stepped in front of Vexen, barring him from exiting the lab.

"Isogashii nara, gomen (If you're busy, sorry)."

Vexen sighed, but waited for Marluxia to tell him what he wanted.

"Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii (Just a little, hey, a little while)."

"It's been five minutes, Marluxia."

"Oshaberi ni tuskiatte (I want to talk with you)."

Marluxia thought about something, placing a hand to his forehead.

"Dou shi yo uka nani shi yo uka (What can I do? What's the point?)."

Marluxia abruptly perked up, grinning happily.

"Etto sore ja ja janken shiyou (Um…ro-ro-rock paper scissor!)."

Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Jankenpon aiko desho (Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee I think)."

Marluxia crouched down in a corner, an emo cloud over his head.

"Gomen ne, tsumarani ne (I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring)."

Vexen sighed and opened the door to his lab, Marluxia rapidly following after him, already out of his sad stupor.

"Onaka suka nai nani ka. Tabe tai (Are you hungry? Want something to eat?)."

"That is why I'm walking to the kitchen."

"E eto watashi mizu de ii ya (Um…I…I don't have water)."

"I never asked for water this time."

"Ano ne, tokorode, toutosu da kedo (See, even if it's sudden)."

Marluxia stepped in front of Vexen with a nervous grin.

"Okashii tte omattara gomen (It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry)."

"Are you sick?" Vexen looked at Marluxia with something akin to concern.

Marluxia shook his head.

"Bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no (Maybe it's surprising)."

The Graceful Assassin looked away as he blushed and twiddled his thumbs.

"Demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto (But, I wanted to hear, err…)."

"Hear….what?"

"Puha, dou shiyou (Sigh…what to do)."

Marluxia looked at Vexen hopefully.

"Ano ne, jitsuha ne (I'm being honest, you see…)."

Vexen waited, watching Marluxia expectantly.

"Dame da, yappari kowai no (No good, it's as scary as ever)."

Marluxia banged his head against a nearby wall while Vexen watched him.

"Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata (I want to convey my feelings)."

Marluxia glanced at Vexen to see the scientist walking away.

"Kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no (Why is it so hard?)."

Marluxia once again stood in front of Vexen and Vexen resisted slapping the fool.

"Ano no, jitsuha (I'm being honest, you see…)."

"About something you obviously won't tell me…."

"A ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano (I-I, I, I,I ,I)…."

Marluxia once again fidgeted, pulling at his cloak.

"Ano, ne, anata ga, aa (Hey, you are, um…)."

"I am…what?"

"Atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi (I, sorry, wait….I-I….)."

Marluxia lowered his head until his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"A ta, atashi, ano, ano ne (I-I, um….hey…..)."

"I'm still here, you know."

"Anata ga, su (you're the one that I…)."

Vexen tilted his head slightly as Marluxia took a step back.

"Ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata (Hey, honestly %*, I, um)."

Marluxia finally looked up at Vexen.

"Atashi, ano, ano, ano ne, anata ga, aa (I, um, um, hey….you're….um….)."

Marluxia shook his head.

"Atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne e eto, atashi (I, sorry, wait, he-hey, umm, I)."

Marluxia glanced at the floor for a few seconds before he suddenly looked back at Vexen.

"Anata no koto ga (You're the one that….!)."

The pink-haired Nobody averted his gaze as he pushed his fingertips together.

"Ano ne atashi anata no koto. Ano ne atashi anata no koto (Hey, I, you're the one that I….hey, I, you're the one that I…)."

Marluxia looked back at Vexen.

"Atashi wa anata ga (I, to you)."

Vexen raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant.

"Su, su, susu, susu, su, su (Li, li, li-li, li-li, li…li)."

"Li?" Vexen questioned, trying to figure out what Marluxia meant.

"Susu, susu, su, su, su, su (Li-li-li-li-li, li, li, li-li)."

"…..Yes?"

"Suu (Lii)."

Marluxia blinked before he sighed.

"Waa gomen, wasure the (Sigh….sorry, I forgot)."

Vexen sighed, turning around to leave, but Marluxia grabbed his cloak.

"Matte (Wait)!"

"What? !"

"Su, su, susu, susu, susu susu su su, su su su su su, su, susu, susu, su su (Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li, li-li-li-li, li….li….li. Li, li, li-li, li-li, li…li)."

Marluxia sighed before he stared at Vexen seriously, both hands on the scientist's shoulders.

"Suki, daisuki (Like, I love you!)!"

Marluxia panted after he had finished while Vexen just stared at him.

"S-so?" Marluxia asked after a while as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"So what?"

"Daisuki desu ka (Do you love me?)."

Vexen thought about it, tapping his chin before he smiled.

"Daisuki, watashi no hana (I love you, my flower)."

With that said, Vexen hugged the pink-haired Nobody.

"Waa (Squeal!)." Marluxia happily hugged the blonde back. "Watashi wa shi aware na desu yo (I'm so happy!)."

Marluxia pulled back before he leaned closer to Vexen and whispered, "Watashi no koori aka-chan (My ice baby)…."

With that said, he gently kissed the scientist.

"Daisuki (I love you)…"

* * *

**Tee-hee, what a fluffy ending. Yeah, I know a little Japanese, so I did the best I could conveying what Marly and Vexy said. ^_^ Hope I did good. And did I make Marly seem Uke-ish? Heck yeah I did. ^w^ Anyway, next chapter is Jade. R and R, please.**


	88. J is for Jade

Ch.10-J is for Jade

**So, here is the tenth chapter of Marvex and I hope I am meeting everyone's expectations because I'm more used to writing Zemyx and AkuRoku than this. ^_^' Anyway, I might put up an original story, so be on the lookout for it and I suggest people read it if they like fantasy and humor. If you would like a summary or the title of the story, please PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I can with the answer. Back onto the story, though. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: For some reason, Marluxia never realized how much he loved the color green.

* * *

Marluxia liked a lot of colors, but he never really realized how much he liked the color green. When he found a green gem that he didn't remember how he had gotten it, Marluxia had to think about why the color seemed so familiar to him.

* * *

Marluxia entered his room after a hard day of missions and sighed as he laid down on his bed, deciding that he'd just go to sleep for the rest of the day. He had only just closed his eyes when he opened them and stared at the small shard of green gem laying on his nightstand.

"What the…..?"

The pink-haired Nobody sat up, grabbing the shard as he did so. At first, he thought maybe Lexaeus had gone about doing his little 'share the earth' thing that he did occasionally before he remembered where he had gotten the small jewel.

* * *

_Marluxia was walking though Hollow Bastion, looking for any more Heartless that he had to destroy, and was near the town's crystal caves. He stopped when he noticed a strange rock and saw that it was a small green gem._

"_An emerald." Marluxia picked up the small gem and inspected it with a smile, watching how it caught the rays of the sun. "No, not an emerald…."_

_The scythe wielder looked at the gem closely._

"_More like jade…..like Vexy's eyes."_

_Marluxia grinned and put the gem in his pocket._

"_I think I'll keep it."

* * *

_

"So that's why I kept it…." Marluxia said to himself. "The gem reminded me of Vexen's eyes…"

Marluxia smiled as he hopped out of bed.

"I think I'll go show him!"

* * *

"Vexy! Vexy Vexy!"

Vexen sighed as he set down the two beakers he was holding and stared at Marluxia.

"What, Marluxia?"

"Look." Marluxia held up the jade stone and Vexen stared at it.

"It's an emerald."

"Nope. It's a jade." Marluxia leaned closer to Vexen with a smile. "Like your eyes."

Before Vexen could reply, Marluxia gave him a quick peck on the lips before happily skipping out of the scientist's lab, leaving a speechless blonde behind him holding the jade that the assassin had given to him before the surprise kiss.

* * *

**Marly is so very sneaky sometimes. :3 Next chapter is Kidnap. Who will kidnap who and for what reason? :3 R and R, please.**


	89. K is for Kidnap

Ch.11-K is for Kidnap

**Marly chapter for this thing! ^w^ Maybe to celebrate I'll do a random thing.**

**Time: Zexy past Vexy.**

**Eating/drinking: Thin mints/vitamin water zero.**

**Listening to: Look through my eyes by Phil collins. **

**Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Marluxia decides that Vexen has spent too much time in his lab and decides to kidnap him. "Does anyone care that I am being kidnapped? !"

* * *

Vexen had been locked in his lab for days. He hadn't come out once and a few of the members were wondering what he was doing in his lab; Marluxia was the most worried for the scientist, though.

Marluxia pouted as he stared at the blonde's closed lab door, wondering when Vexen would come out to get something to eat.

And why wasn't the Graceful Assassin entering Vexen's lab via Dark Portal? Well, because Vexen had somehow managed to make sure no one could enter his lab through that way; when Xemnas had learned what Vexen had done, he wasn't happy, but he also made no move to order Vexen to allow people back into his lab.

Marluxia continued staring at the door, waiting for Vexen to emerge.

"You know, he's not going to come out just by you staring at the door."

Marluxia glanced beside him to see Axel walking toward him.

"No one knows why he's been stuck in there for days. I think-"

"Give me your paperclip."

"Huh….?" Axel stared at Marluxia in confusion.

"I know you have a paperclip to get into Roxas's room when he locks the door. I want to borrow it."

Axel looked like he was about to protest before he reached into his pocket, pulled out a bent paperclip, and handed it to the pink-haired Nobody.

Marluxia stuck the end of the paperclip into the lock, fiddled with it and when he heard the deadbolt unlock, he opened the door, tossing the paperclip back to Axel as he entered Vexen's lab.

"M-Marluxia, what are you doing in here?"

"You're coming with me, Vexy."

Curiously, Axel peered into the lab only to quickly back out when Marluxia exited with Vexen over his shoulder.

"Axel, help me!" Vexen cried as the scythe wielder began to walk toward his room.

"Sorry, buddy." Axel waved as he grinned bemusedly. "You're on your own."

"Does anyone care that I am being kidnapped? !"

"I think it's scientist-napped!" Axel called as the two disappeared around a corner. "Have fun now, kiddies!"

* * *

**Hehe. I think EVERYONE knows where they went. :3 Next chapter is Lost. R and R, please.**


	90. L is for Lost

Ch.12-L is for Lost

**Halfway there for MarVex? Not yet, anyway. Anyway, R and R, please. :3 Reviews make every Orgy member happy.**

* * *

T

Hurt/comfort

Sum: Lost. He was lost and confused and hollow and…waiting. For what? Or was it who? "Will you come with me, Marluxia?"

* * *

He walked through the forest, looking around nervously.

Where was he going? He didn't know

He was confused as to where he was or who he was.

And why was that creepy cat following him?

He looked back at the purple cat, watching as it appeared on the branch close to him, grinning a large creepy grin as it hummed innocently.

Deciding to ignore it, he continued on his way before he stopped once again.

Where was he going?

He felt…lost.

Lost and confused and hollow and waiting.

Waiting for what? Or maybe it was who?

He sat down, deciding he'd do just that.

Wait for whoever or what it was he was waiting for.

"Waiting, waiting…." The purple cat sang as he magically floated around him on his back. "What are you waiting for? Or is it who or who is it?"

He stared at the cat blankly.

"Or what? Maybe your name? Or is it your heart? Or is your heart waiting?" The cat happily clapped its paws together. "This is quite fun. Wanna play a riddle?"

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes questioning.

"R-riddle?"

"Oooh, yay! You can talk! Or maybe talk is talking to you!"

The feline laughed before he suddenly perked up and vanished in a swirl of smoke.

He stared at the spot where the cat had vanished, wondering where his new 'friend' had gone before he glanced behind him to see a strange male a year or so younger than him standing a few feet away.

Blonde hair (More like platinum blonde), green eyes, and a strange black cloak.

"A new Nobody." The man said. "The eleventh member."

He continued staring at the blonde.

"Hello, my name is Vexen. I've come to take you back to my home." The man, Vexen, held out a hand. "Will you come with me….Marluxia?"

He shied away from the stranger.

"Ca-can't…."

"Huh….?" Vexen lowered his hand slightly.

"Wa-waiting…."

"For what?"

He looked around. "Someone….fr-friend….told me to go home….then he was gone….n-name was….was….Even…."

Vexen's eyes widened slightly.

"Where are you, Even?"

"You don't have to look for your friend anymore."

He looked at Vexen, who had crouched down.

"Come with me and you'll meet your friend." Vexen held out his hand once again.

He stared at Vexen, wondering why he seemed so familiar, before he slowly took the blonde's hand.

"You don't have to be lost anymore, Lumaria."

* * *

**Yeah, I know Marluxia's real name seems to change around a lot, but I LOVE Lumaria, it sounds so HIM. And can you guess where he is? I'm sure with the cat, it's a dead giveaway, but I can try, eh? Anyway, Next chapter is Molest. Yeah, you dirty pervs, you get something that really fits Marly (And Axel and Demyx). :3 R and R, please.**


	91. M is for Molest

Ch.13-M is for Molest

**So, here's chapter...um, Demy times Luxord plus Xemmy~! Yeah! That's how I remember things, I just think of it as Organization member numbers and Bam! I got it. Such a simple way for me. 0.o I'm such a KH geek. Anyway, R and R, please. :D**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Marluxia thinks it's really fun to molest Vexen when he least expects it.

* * *

Marluxia was frustrated.

No, he was actually more irritated than frustrated. And he was also horny.

Very, very horny.

The pink-haired Nobody gave a low growl as he glared ahead of him, but not because he was grumpy.

Oh, no.

He was watching Vexen walk out of the Grey Area.

"Here."

Marluxia glanced up and caught the MP3 thrown at him by the red-head.

"Go get him." Axel winked as he strolled away from Marluxia, heading toward a certain blonde. "Oh, Roxy~!"

"Get away from me, you psycho!" Roxas yelled as he bolted from the pyro.

"I promise I won't molest you this time, Roxy! Come back!"

Marluxia glanced down at the MP3 he held and smiled at the song that was displayed on the screen.

* * *

Vexen was, as usual, working on an experiment and was wearing loose blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a white lab coat over it (He didn't want to ruin his uniform as he was handling liquids that stained easily). He stopped when he heard familiar music and sighed as familiar arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Well, hello there, Vexy." A sultry voice purred.

"Why are you here, Marluxia? I told everyone not to-is that Bad Touch?"

"What's a bad touch?" Marluxia asked innocently as he slowly slid his hands closer to the top of Vexen's pants. "So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts."

"I thought I told you to not listen to that song as it gets you unbelievably-" Vexen grabbed Marluxia's hands and pulled them away just as they were about to slip underneath his jeans. "I curse the day Axel made you listen to that song."

"You know you like it, Vexy."

"One, I hate that song. Two, I do not like to be molested by you as much as Roxas hates being molested by Axel."

"He likes it, too." Marluxia once again began to slid his hands, very innocently, closer to Vexen's crotch as he pulled the scientist closer to his body. "Hieroglyphics? Let me be specific. I wanna be down in your south seas."

"You're not getting anywhere near my 'south seas'." Vexen pushed Marluxia away and took a few steps away from the scythe wielder.

Marluxia pouted, but just touching his cute blonde did not solve his hornyness problem, so he smiled as he shut Vexen's lab door.

"Wh-what'd you do that for, Marluxia?"

Marluxia merely walked closer to Vexen with a creepy smile. "Don't worry, my little Vexy. It's only a little molesting…."

* * *

**Teehee, south seas...BTW, the few song lyrics are from Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang. But it's a very naughty song. :D I love it! Next chapter is Nobody. R and R, please.**


	92. N is for Nobody

Ch.14-N is for Nobody

**Hey, guys. My friend made me think of a new story that I have to write, but I'm definitely not stopping this, so don't worry. The story involves the trio(A.K.A. Axel, Roxas and Xion) and a few (or all.) of the characters from Birth by Sleep. How do they meet, you ask? Well, that's for you to find out when I get the first chapter up whenever. *Mad laughter* Yeah, you'll have to wait for Meanings of the Past! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. R and R, please.

* * *

  
**

T

Romance/hurt/comfort

Sum: Nobody Pron. No one -n. pl. -ies Unimportant person. "You're somebody to me, Vexy."

* * *

Nobody Pron. No one -n. pl. -ies Unimportant person.

Or, by Xemnas's definition, a being without a heart; a person who was not a Somebody.

For every new Nobody instated into the Organization, they had to get used to the sensation of not having a heart. Of course, they faked having emotions, to try and feel more whole, but in truth they were broken beings searching desperately for their lost hearts.

Vexen and Zexion were the most well-renowned on the matters of the heart and why they felt the need to have psuedo emotions.

They were most curious about Demyx who was a bubbly bundle of joy that never seemed to have a down day, but they knew that he understood he was just like the rest of them; a creature without emotions and a heart.

But that didn't stop him from being his childish and peppy self and soon Zexion found himself infected by the blonde's fake but realistic emotions and the two soon found themselves together, a happy little couple.

Next was Axel and Roxas, the two who so obviously like each other and finally got together after some pestering from Demyx.

Vexen felt a little disappointed that Zexion had abandoned him, but he continued with his research on hearts by himself.

Of course it was slightly difficult with an annoying pink-haired Nobody bothering him.

But he also found the company quite nice.

"Hey, Vexy, what's the matter?"

Marluxia had just entered the blonde's lab to see said blonde seemingly sulking at his desk.

"How do they do it?" Vexen asked in frustration. "They're Nobodies! They aren't supposed to feel!"

"You mean Demyx and Zexion and Axle and Roxas?" Marluxia asked as he stepped closer to Vexen.

"Them being together makes me feel like there's something I missed and since i can't find it, it makes me feel like a true Nobody." Vexen glared at Marluxia out of the corner of his eyes. "Pun intended."

Marluxia stared at Vexen as the blonde turned back to his desk with a sigh.

After a few more seconds, Marluxia grabbed Vexen's shoulders, turned the blonde to face him, and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Don't say that. You're Somebody to me, Vexy."

With that said, Marluxia kissed the blonde, startling him.

_Maybe this is what they feel…._Vexen thought as he allowed the pink-haired scythe wielder to continue kissing him. _A feeling like they have a heart. Is it being with someone you have a strong attraction to make you feel like a Somebody and not a Nobody?

* * *

_**Yeah, that's it, Vexy. Just give in to Marly. ^w^ Next chapter is Outwit. R and R, please.**


	93. O is for Outwit

Ch.15-O is for Outwit

**So, here's the next chapter. I might try and get chapter one of Meanings of the past up tomorrow since I've actually almost finished the first chapter just so you can see if you like it; you can do a lot in seven hours of school. :D Anyway, R and R, please.

* * *

**

T

Humor/romance

Sum: It seemed like Marluxia and Vexen were always trying to outwit each other at something.

* * *

Kixue walked into the Grey Area one day and stopped when she noticed Vexen and Marluxia playing a game of what looked to be Scrabble.

"What are they doing?" Kixue asked Zexion, looking at the Schemer to she him sitting at a nearby chair, an open book in his lap, with Demyx reading over his shoulder.

"Outwitting each other again." Zexion sighed as he turned a page.

"By playing Scrabble?"

"Oh, no, it's a different game very month." Demyx chirped. "Last month it was checkers, then the month before that it was chess…."

"And the month before that month it was Twister." Zexion looked up from his book. "Which ended terrible."

"Hey, Zexy, remember when _we_ played Twister?" Demyx leaned on the back of the couch with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, that ended with you on top of me and your hands ever so "innocently" down my pants."

"Wow, you guys are kinky." Kixue said as she walked closer to Marluxia and Vexen to watch them.

The two watcher her go before looking at each other again.

"Wanna go play Twister in my room?" Demyx asked.

"Sure." Zexion sighed as he closed his book and stood up.

Kixue stared at the Scrabble board.

The two words there were Cow and Whore (Which was possibly Vexen's word for Marluxia).

Marluxia stared at the board before he smirked and set down two tiles above and below the E.

Vexen blushed and put down a single tile above the O of Cow.

Marluxia seemed undeterred by the response and set down a few more tiles, separate from the rest.

Once again, Vexen replied and it continued back and forth before Vexen and Marluxia eventually stood up and the two left the Grey Area.

Kixue stared at the board and at the conversation that had just transpired between the blonde and the flower lover.

**Sex.**

**No.**

**Please.**

**No.**

**Want.**

**No.**

**Come on.**

**Hell no.**

**You top.**

**Fine.**

Kixue smiled, figuring that maybe Marluxia might have just outwitted Vexen through a board game.

* * *

**Marly is evil. :3 Next chapter is Pregnant, that's right. I bet you'll want to read that one. ^w^ R and R, please because they make me uber happy and you wouldn't want to make the author sad and stop writing now would you? *Pout***


	94. P is for Pregnant

Ch.16-P is for Pregnant

**Warning: Mpreg ahead, so if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. ...On another note, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are a standin in a row... *Cough* Anyway, R and R, please. :3**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Somehow, and it is unknown how, Vexen got pregnant. How will he and Marluxia handle the unexpected child?

* * *

"Marluxia! !"

The yell echoed throughout the Castle That Never Was and the card castle that Axel was building- -he and Roxas were playing 'who-can-build-the-highest-card-house' to see who would top- -wobbled before dropping to the ground in one movement with the pyro staring at the pile sadly with a whimper while Roxas smirked.

"All right, Axel." The blonde purred. "Strip."

"Fuck." Axel muttered as he pulled off his cloak.

"In more ways than one…."

Vexen stormed into the Grey Area and instantly stalked toward Marluxia who was taking to Xigbar.

"Hi, Vexy!" Marluxia chirped with a grin when he noticed his favorite scientist.

"Don't "Hi, Vexy!" me! You!" Vexen pointed accusingly at the pink-haired Nobody. "You got me pregnant, you pretentious bastard!"

Xigbar and Marluxia glanced at each other before they burst into laughter.

"I don't see anything funny about this!"

"Listen, Vexen." Xigbar snickered as he tried to calm down. "Men can't get pregnant; it's a known fact."

"Oh, yeah?" Vexen held out a small stick to Marluxia, who took it. "Look at that."

Marluxia inspected the stick before he looked at Vexen skeptically.

"You took one of Larxene's pregnancy sticks?"

"Why does she have those?" Xigbar questioned.

"I think she gets screwed by random guys." Marluxia said, looking at Xigbar.

"No way!"

"Marluxia!" Vexen growled as the two began to argue. "Look at the result."

Marluxia glanced at Vexen before he looked back at the stick he held.

"It says positive."

"Obviously."

Marluxia stared at the stick for a few more moments before he gasped.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be a daddy? !"

Vexen sighed as Marluxia began to bounce all around ecstatically.

"Marluxia, calm down."

"But this is so exciting! Is it a boy or girl?"

Vexen shook his head as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"It's a bit too early to determine."

"Oooh, I hope it's a girl!" Marluxia happily hugged Vexen before kissing the scientist. "We're gonna be parents!"

* * *

As the weeks went by, Vexen's pregnancy became more prominent and though he tried to hide it from the others, they eventually found out and were quite happy for the Academic.

But a few weeks into his pregnancy, Vexen was banned from his lab with Xemnas saying something about the chemicals being bad for the baby, so Vexen amused himself by walking around the castle or reading reports, which was what he was doing on the eleventh day in the month of April.

* * *

Vexen was reading a report on how the other members were doing on missions in the Grey Area; Axel was the only one in the room for some strange reason.

The Academic sat in a comfortable position on the couch with the papers resting slightly on his protruding belly and he occasionally muttered to the baby to stop kicking him because it hurt him; for some reason he had gotten into the habit of calling himself 'mommy', probably because Marluxia constantly said 'mommy and daddy are here, don't worry' and other such strange things.

Vexen looked up slightly when he suddenly felt something warm and sticky slide down his legs.

_Shit. _He thought as he looked around. _My water broke._

The only one nearby was Axel.

Vexen sighed, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Axel."

The pyro glanced up at the scientist, his staring contest with the ceiling broken.

"It's time."

"Now?"

Vexen nodded.

Axel stood up. "But Marluxia-"

"No time. Hurry up."

Axel nodded and helped Vexen to his feet as he opened up a Dark Portal.

"So since I'm helping you, does that mean I get to be the uncle?"

"Just get me to the hospital, Axel."

* * *

"Vexy~!" Marluxia skipped into the Grey Area, but stopped and looked around. "Vexy….?"

"He's gone."

Marluxia looked at Saix. "Gone? Gone where?"

"The hospital."

"Hospital? ! He's in labor? !"

Saix nodded, not looking up from the clipboard he held.

"Wait for me, Vexy!" Marluxia yelled as he ran off. "Not without me! Daddy's coming!"

Saix glanced up, shook his head, then stared back down at the clipboard.

Marluxia came back a few seconds later.

"Um, what hospital?"

"Mikazuki at Sunset Terrace."

"Okay, thanks."

The pink-haired Nobody bolted once more.

"Wait for meeee!"

* * *

A secretary looked up as Marluxia sped past her and crashed into a nearby wall.

"You must be Marluxia." She said as the pink-haired Nobody slowly stood up.

"How'd you know?" Marluxia asked.

"A guy named Vexen said you'd come, and I quote, "Running like a hurricane when he finds out and possibly run into a wall." Unquote."

"Daw, he knows me so well!"

"He should be in that room." The secretary pointed to the room nearby.

Marluxia eagerly went to the door only to stop as Axel exited the room.

"Did I miss it?" Marluxia asked sadly.

"Not all of it, pinky." Axel smiled. "Go see your new kid."

Marluxia nodded as he walked into the room while Axel headed back to the castle.

"Vexy….?"

Vexen looked up from the small bundle that he was holding and smiled.

"Hey, Mar. Come look at her."

Hesitantly, Marluxia walked to Vexen's bed and stared down at the small baby curiously.

"He's…kinda cute."

Vexen chuckled. "It's a girl."

"Even better." Marluxia wiggled a finger over the baby and it blearily opened its eyes to reveal their color; the left eye was green while the right eye was a deep blue. "Aw, she's got bi-colored eyes."

"And blonde hair. But what's even better…." Vexen looked up at Marluxia. "Is that she's got a heart."

Marluxia smiled as the baby grabbed his finger with its tiny hand. "Wonderful."

"So, do we have a name for her?"

The pink-haired Nobody stared at the baby girl thoughtfully for a few seconds before he smiled.

"I like….Hana."

"Hana." Vexen repeated. "That's a great name."

"As long as Mommy likes it." Marluxia smirked as he kissed Vexen. "I think I kinda like it that you got pregnant."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Shut up. It's not happening again."

* * *

**I had fun writing this and it was hard not to laugh while I was in class. 0.o People probably would've wondered what I was laughing about while writing. And I'm sorta tempted to do something with this, like a story where Hana is growing up and stuff. Maybe not.**

**P.S. Hana is scared of Axel and Xigbar. She mostly goes to Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, or Xion for protection. And surprisingly, Larxene dotes on her a lot, too. 0.o Now that's scary.**

**Anyway, next chapter is Quarantine. R and R, please. **


	95. Q is for Quarantine

Ch.17-Q is for Quarantine

**Beware the power of strep.**

**Random fact: Did you know that I have never gotten strep or broken any bones or strained anything? And yet I'm a daredevil? Strange ain't it?**

**Anyway, R and R, please. :3**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Marluxia is sick with strep so he's quarantined to his room. Vexen visits, of course, and Marluxia has something for the scientist.

* * *

Vexen was surprised when he round out that Marluxia had strep throat; how he got it still remained a mystery. So, to prevent the spread of the bacterial virus, Vexen ordered that Marluxia be quarantined to his room until he was over it.

Of course, Marluxia was not happy at all to be stuck in his room for how knows how long without any company.

* * *

Vexen opened the door to the neophyte's room, carrying a tray with Marluxia's lunch.

Marluxia pouted as Vexen came closer to him.

"I know you hate this as much as I do, Marluxia. But we don't want the others to get it."

Marluxia suddenly looked around, grabbed a nearby pad of paper, and scribbled something on it before showing it to Vexen.

_But there's nothing to do in here._

"I could borrow an extra pack of Luxord's cards if you want to play solitaire."

_That's a stupid game made for the lonely._

"But it will keep you less bored."

_Why don't you keep me less bored?_

Marluxia smirked as Vexen blushed.

"I-I don't want to get what you-um, look at the time. I gotta get to a mission. See you, Mar-"

As Vexen turned to leave, Marluxia grabbed the Academic's wrist and pulled him closer before harshly kissing the blonde.

When Marluxia released Vexen with a satisfied smile, the scientist didn't say anything and merely turned around and left.

_Bye bye, Vexy.

* * *

_

A few days later, Marluxia had his voice back and happily skipped into the Grey Area to share his news. He stopped when he noticed Vexen sitting on a nearby couch and bounded over to him.

"Hello, Vexy!"

Vexen frowned before writing something on a sheet of paper and showing it to the scythe wielder.

_I have strep now thanks to you._

"You got my strep?"

_I hate you._

Marluxia smiled deviously as he leaned over Vexen.

"Oh, Vexy, I think you need to be quarantined."

* * *

**Ooh, what are you gonna do to Vexy, my dear Marly? *Evil laugh* Poor Vexen is stuck with a horny bastard. Next chapter is Roses are red. R and R, please.**


	96. R is for Roses are red

Ch.18-R is for Roses are red

**The short song lyrics in here are from Roses are red by Aqua, which I don't own. I suggest you listen to the song to get the beat and because it just fits MarVex to a T. Anyway, R and R, please. **

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Kixue comes across something very interesting. Vexen soon joins in and in more ways than one.

* * *

Kixue was very bored as she aimlessly wandered around the Castle That Never Was.

_I wonder if Axel'll take me on a mission for burning Marluxia's plants. _Kixue thought as she looked at her camera. _That'll get me something to tape at the least since Marly and Vexy are always behind locked doors._

"Roses are red and Violets are blue. Honey's sweet but not as sweet as you."

Kixue stopped when she was sure she heard something similar to singing and glanced at the door beside her.

XI

"Roses are red and violets are blue…"

Kixue smiled as she opened the door a crack and cautiously peered in, trying not to get caught, and saw the most hilarious sight ever.

Marluxia stood on his mattress like it was a stage clad in only black boxer with red roses printed all around; the scythe wielder was proudly flaunting his muscular body since he thought no one was watching him as he continued singing.

_Bad thoughts, Kix, bad thoughts! _Kixue quickly turned on her camera and aimed it at the pink-haired Nobody as she snickered quietly.

Vexen was walking down the hallway, heading to his lab, when he stopped as he noticed Kixue crouched in front of Marluxia's bedroom door.

"Number XV, what are you-"

"Shh!" Kixue furiously waved a hand, telling Vexen to be quiet.

Curiosity got the better of Vexen and he stepped up behind Kixue, looking into the room as well.

"This is priceless." Kixue snickered madly as he and Vexen continued to watch Marluxia.

"I can feel it on my body, so emotional…"

Vexen didn't even realize that he was walking into Marluxia's room until he stopped at the flower wielder's bed, singing the next line.

"I'm on a ride, on a ride, I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger."

Marluxia smiled as he helped Vexen onto his bed and pulled the scientist closer to his half-naked body.

"Come on, baby, please fulfill my wish. Show it to me truly, show me where to kiss."

Kixue grinned deviously and quickly stuck her camera on a tripod, placed it inside Marluxia's room, and quietly shut the door after locking it and walking away.

"And I didn't even have to use my notebook for this…"

_Roses are red, violets are blue. Honey's sweet but not as sweet as you.

* * *

_**Daw, it's so fricking cute! :3 Next chapter is Shower. R and R, please. **


	97. S is for Shower

Ch.19-S is for Shower

**...I don't have anything to say but I am now addicted on coffee. :D R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Sometimes, Marluxia doesn't take no for an answer. "Get out of my shower, Marluxia!"

* * *

"Come on!"

"No!"

It had been quiet.

Everyone that was in the Grey Area looked toward the hallway to see a very pissed off Vexen stalking into the room, a whining Marluxia attached to his leg.

But it wasn't that fact that creeped everyone out.

Oh, no.

It was the fact that Marluxia was dressed as a daisy or some other sort of flower.

"Vexy~!"

"No!" Vexen shook the annoying Nobody off his leg and glared at him.

Marluxia smirked as he sat down and opened up his arms.

"You know you want to pollinate me."

Vexen blushed heavily while a few other members made disgusted noises and Axel muttered something along the lines of, "Kill me now, Sora", apparently not wanting to put up with Vexen and his horny 'boyfriend'.

"No!" Vexen glared at Marluxia one last time before he stalked past the neophyte. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

Marluxia perked up at hearing this but pouted and sulked when Vexen yelled, "Hell no!"

That didn't keep the pink-haired Nobody down for long, though, and he followed after Vexen.

* * *

Vexen sighed tiredly as he allowed the hot water to run down his body.

He had never known someone who needed so much attention.

Wait, scratch that.

Demyx needed a lot of attention, though he usually took if from Zexion.

Vexen sighed again.

Marluxia was aggravating, but there was just something about him…

"You know I don't take no for an answer."

Vexen jumped and rapidly turned around only to slip and fall in a corner from his haste.

Marluxia laughed as Vexen glared at him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Get out of my shower, Marluxia!" Vexen ordered the naked neophyte.

Marluxia merely smirked as he crouched down and leaned over the scientist.

"Make me."

* * *

Kixue stopped and looked at the closed bathroom door when she heard noises coming from behind it before she shook her head and continued on her way.

"These are the kinkiest people I've ever met."

* * *

**Yeah, the Organization is kinky. That's why if you shorten the name, you get Orgy. XD Next chapter is Taste. R and R, please.**


	98. T is for Taste

T is for Taste

**All right, here's the next chapter. :3 Hope ya like.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: For some strange reason, Marluxia wanted to see what Vexen tasted like.

* * *

Marluxia had a lot of strange quirks, it was true.

He always put his hair in a ponytail when he worked in the garden (Xigbar laughed at him saying he looked even more like a girl only to get punched in the face), he hummed random songs when he cooked, always spread the love of flowers everywhere even to other worlds, and skipped whenever he was happy.

Vexen was used to this, having noticed all the other member's queer habits, and became accustomed to the fact that whenever Marluxia greeted him and he said hi back the pink-haired Nobody would begin to skip, humming to himself or that he would usually see Marluxia with his hair in a ponytail, indicating he had just finished tending to his garden, and found himself thinking that Marluxia looked kinda cute with his hair tied back.

What Vexen never expected was for Marluxia to stop him in the middle of the hallway and ask to 'taste' him.

* * *

Vexen was walking down the hallway, ready to go down to his lab and begin experimenting, when he was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the nearest wall.

Vexen glared at Marluxia as the pink-haired Nobody stared back at him evenly.

"What, Marluxia?"

"Can I taste you?"

Vexen deadpanned.

That was an….unexpected question.

"Taste…..me?" Vexen repeated slowly, wondering if he had heard right.

"Yeah." Marluxia nodded eagerly.

Vexen stared at Marluxia uncertainly before he said hesitantly, "…Sure…."

Marluxia smiled and leaned closer to Vexen, who expected that the pink-haired neophyte was going to kiss him, only to be surprised when Marluxia gently licked his cheek.

Marluxia pulled back, looking thoughtful as he released Vexen, before he grinned and began to walk away.

Vexen stared after him.

That was it?

A lick and he was leaving?

"Wait!"

Marluxia stopped and looked at Vexen.

"What'd you taste?"

Marluxia smirked as he continued, wagging a finger at the blonde.

"That would ruin the secret."

* * *

**Dahh-haa! Wonder what Marly tasted...Hmmm...next chapter is Upendi. R and R, please. ^_^**


	99. U is for Upendi

Ch.21-U is for Upendi

**Yeah, I don't own the song or Lion king. I just put it here to be fun. :3 R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Rafiki really needs to stop pairing people together. But maybe…he did a good job on this one.

* * *

Marluxia and Vexen had been assigned a mission in the Pride Lands. Vexen remained neutral about the transformation into lions while Marluxia happily bounded around, marveling at his new form.

"This is a cool place, huh, Vexy?" Marluxia asked as he and Vexen walked to…wherever.

"Could be worse."

"Hey, there's a monkey on your back."

Vexen stopped and looked over his shoulder to see a monkey-baboon maybe?-playing with his tail.

"Who are you?" Vexen asked.

"The question is who are you?" The monkey said, poking Vexen's nose before tugging on the blonde's tail as he hopped to the grass. "Come on, follow Rafiki, he'll show you the way."

"Way to where?" Marluxia asked as Rafiki skipped away. "The Heartless?"

"You follow!" Rafiki yelled. "You see!"

Marluxia laughed and nudged Vexen. "Come on!"

"Our mission, Mar-"

"A little sightseeing won't hurt!" Marluxia grabbed Vexen's mane and pulled. "Come on!"

With a sigh, Vexen trailed after Marluxia and the two followed Rafiki.

"Where's he taking us?" Vexen asked as he noticed what appeared to be an oasis.

"A special place in your hearts," Rafiki said as he turned Marluxia's and Vexen's faces to each other until their noses touched. "Called Upendi."

Marluxia smirked and Vexen blushed as he looked away.

"There's a place where the crazy moon makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon and the sultry scent of the lotus bloom will carry you away."

_Oh, great. _Vexen thought as he and Marluxia found themselves on a huge heart-shaped leaf.

"Where the hippos swing on the jungle vines and the rhino rumba in a conga line and the pink flamingoes are intertwined as the stars come out to play."

_He's singing._

"In Upendi where the passion fruit grows sweet,"

Marluxia happily took one of the round fruits offered to him while Vexen refused.

"And it's so divine that you lose your mind as it sweeps you off your feet. In Upendi without a worry or a care. It just takes two to make it true, your heart will lead you there."

"We have no hearts, you stupid monkey." Vexen said.

"Where is it?" Marluxia asked eagerly.

"No place you don't take with you…" Rafiki chuckled.

Marluxia grinned.

"You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep, better hold your breath 'cause the water's deep. It's a long way down over Lover's Leap, but falling's half the fun!"

"Aren't you a little creeped out by this, Marluxia?" Vexen asked as Rafiki sang the chorus again.

"I think it's fun!" Marluxia laughed.

"You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow from Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro, but you'll find Upendi wherever you are. Oh, underneath the sun."

Marluxia tapped Vexen's shoulder.

"Upendi-it means 'love', doesn't it?"

Vexen rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Welcome to Upendi!"

Rafiki secretly watched the two with a small smile on his face as he watched Marluxia slowly rub his cheek against Vexen's mane, the scientist hesitantly returning the gesture.

"Upendi!" Marluxia giggled as he licked Vexen's cheek.

Rafiki nodded.

"Down in Upendi…way down in Upendi…."

From the moment he had seen the two, he had thought it was a good idea to get the two in Upendi.

* * *

**Upendi means love. Obviously. I was thinking of Lion King and Kovu and Kiara when I thought of this and I was like 'Hey, it fits.' :3 Next chapter is Vixen. Not to be confused with Vexen. R and R, please.**


	100. V is for Vixen

Ch.22-V is for Vixen

**Dah! It's short! ...Eh. I am now on Y for Marvex. *Dies* I might decide to do a Seiner alphabet after this (For those who don't know, it's Hayner and Seifer) because I am quite loving this and I just got into that pairing a few weeks ago. I mean, come on, they fight all the time. You can just FEEL the sexual tension between them. XD Anyway, enjoy this and the other chapters of Marvex. And be prepared to have fun with AkuRoku. :3 R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Because sometimes Vexen can be 'misspelled' Vixen.

* * *

It was a boring day in the castle and Marluxia, Xigbar, and Axel were entertaining themselves by switching around other member's names to see what they came up with.

"Ansem." Axel said after switching Xemnas's name.

Xigbar thought about something for a few seconds before he scribbled something on the piece of paper they were using and showing it to the other two, who snickered quietly as Xigbar whispered childishly, "I wrote Mansex!"

"L-let's do your name next, Xiggy." Marluxia said.

"You'll just come up with Braig." Xigbar shrugged.

"Let's do some with the X." Axel said as he took the paper and scribbled on it before showing it Marluxia and Xigbar.

Bargix.

Marluxia laughed and Xigbar chuckled.

"That's kinda funny." The sniper admitted.

Next was Xaldin.

The trio came up with Dilan, Laxdin, Dilaxn, Naidlx and Dalixn.

The group was having an amusing time as they did Vexen.

"Even." Axel said as he wrote down the names. "Nexev, Xenven, and….Vixen."

Marluxia perked up. "What was that?"

"Even."

"No, after that."

"Nexev?"

"No! The last one!"

"Vixen?"

"Yes, that." Marluxia hopped up from his seat and skipped toward Vexen's lab. "Thanks."

Xigbar and Axel watched him before they continued their game.

"Next is Lexaeus…"

* * *

Vexen was working in his lab, not that was anything new, when he stopped as a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Seriously, Marluxia, I am never going to get anything done with you around."

"But, my little vixen, I love hugging you."

Vexen started and glanced at Marluxia.

"What?"

"I love hugging you." Marluxia snuggled closer to the scientist quite happily.

"No, what'd you call me?"

Marluxia purred as he rubbed his nose against Vexen's cheek. "Vixen. My little vixen Vexen."

* * *

**Wah, cute. I just noticed that when I was panicking since I was getting close to this chapter and I was like 'Vixen? Sounds sorta like Vexen, but with an I. I am running with it.' And I RAN. XD *Happily runs around***

**I love MarVex! Dah, so cute! :3 Next chapter is... *Dies* Will you marry me? Wah! I love the chapter I wrote. It was so fucking cute! *Ahem* Anyway, Read and Review, please! :D**


	101. W is for Will you marry me?

Ch.23-W is for Will you marry me?

**Well, we knew it would happen eventually. :D Now I just made it a reality. R and R, please. **

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Marluxia's having a hard time trying to ask Vexen to marry him, so he asks Larxene for help.

* * *

Marluxia was panicking.

The pink-haired Nobody was trying to figure out a plan on how to confess to Vexen.

Not to go out with him (They had already been dating for a few years and with a few month old Hana who was already walking and saying a few words, Marluxia decided it was time). No.

Marluxia wanted to ask Vexen to marry him.

But how to confess was a different thing all together.

_This is so hard! _Marluxia thought as he crumpled up another piece of paper. _Normal couples can do this, so why can't I?_

Marluxia looked down when he felt a tugging on his leg and noticed Hana.

"Hello, Hana baby." Marluxia picked up his daughter. "You wanna help daddy with marital things?"

"Bah?" Hana asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I thought not." Marluxia stood up and headed toward his door, opening it and looking out into the hallway to see no one.

No one but Demyx.

"Hey, Demyx!"

Demyx stopped and looked at Marluxia. "Yeah?"

"Watch Hana for me."

"Uh, sure." Demyx said as Hana was put in his arms.

"Thanks." Marluxia smiled and walked back into his room.

Demyx watched him before he smiled and said, "Let's go see Uncle Zexy."

"Zexy!" Hana said as Demyx walked toward the library. "Zexy!"

* * *

Marluxia groaned as he put his arms over his head, staring at the blank piece of paper before him.

The pink-haired Nobody had run out of way to ask Vexen.

He had thought maybe he could serenade Vexen with a song (He would probably sing 'Chemicals React' since it was his favorite song and the lyrics were true; he had liked Vexen ever since he had laid eyes on him) but he had given up on that idea.

_Why does this have to be so difficult? _Marluxia wondered. _It's a simple question. 'Will you marry me?' how can it get any easier than that?_

Someone knocked on Marluxia's closed bedroom door and the Nobody perked up.

"Hey, Mar." A familiar voice said. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

Marluxia instantly hopped up and went to his door, throwing it open. "Larxy!"

Larxene took a step back. "..What?"

"Can you help me? I'm desperate!"

"Help with…what?"

Marluxia glanced around before he whispered something to the Nymph, who slowly smiled.

"Well, it's about time! Now,"

Larxene put an arm around Marluxia's shoulders.

"I have the perfect idea for you…"

* * *

"Vexy Vexy!"

Vexen looked up from his dinner, but never got a chance to ask why a happy Marluxia was rushing toward him because the neophyte grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet.

"What the hell, Marluxia?"

"Don't curse in front of Hana!" Marluxia scolded, pointing to his nearby daughter who was sitting on Demyx's lap as the Nocturne lovingly fed her.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Come with me."

"Huh?" Vexen quirked an eyebrow, but didn't get a chance to ask as Marluxia dragged him out of the dining room.

* * *

"Marluxia, where are we going?" Vexen asked after Marluxia had practically lead him all around the castle before taking him to the Altar of Naught.

"You'll see." Marluxia released Vexen's hand, walked to the edge of the platform, and yelled down, "Okay, Larx, light her up!"

"'Kay!"

_Larxene? _Vexen wondered as he walked up beside Marluxia and gazed down into the blackness below.

Lights suddenly flared up, startling Vexen, and revealed Larxene standing beside two large lights using her electricity to power them. Before her was Marluxia's garden and a huge patch of roses that spelled out '_Will you marry me, Vexen?_'

Vexen stared at the message before he smiled as he laughed.

"Well, that's unconventional."

"What?" Marluxia asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Usually someone gets down on one knee and ask someone to marry them as they produce a ring. But yours is…."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it." Vexen smiled as he looked at Marluxia and took the neophyte's hand. "Yours is the most original I've seen. And the answer to your question,"

The blonde gently kissed the pink-haired Nobody before pulling back and smiling.

"Is yes."

* * *

**Dah, I love flustery Marly! He's so adorable! XD Next chapter is Xerophyte. R and R, please. :D**


	102. X is for Xerophyte

Ch.23-X is for Xerophyte

**Wow, two more chapters. DX I kinda like this. MarVex is foreign to me writing it, but it's actually a blast thinking about what's going on in those two's heads. :D R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: A plant that adapted to a moisture-deficient environment; like a cactus or desert flower. Why do those sound like Vexen and Marluxia?

* * *

Vexen had started studying Xerophytes- -plants that grew and had adapted to a moisture-deficient environment like a desert. He didn't know why he had a sudden interest in such plants since flowers were Marluxia's forte, but he found them intriguing.

Able to survive in such a harsh place with no water to give the plant nutrients and endless sunlight. It's a wonder the plants didn't shrivel up and die.

Vexen was studying, currently, two desert plants, the cactus and the yucca. He was carefully examining the structural difference between the two plants including the roots and leaves.

"Hello, Vexy!"

Vexen jumped, almost stabbing his hand against the cactus, and glared at Marluxia, who was grinning widely.

"What are you working on now?"

"The differences between these two desert plants." Vexen turned back to his subjects. "Now, leave."

"Ooh, Vexen. You're as mean and prickly as that cactus."

Vexen, who had been about to pull the yucca plant from the soil to look at its roots, stopped and sighed, looking at Marluxia tiredly.

"What….?"

"Well, if you want to get hypothetical, let's say you're that cactus,"

Marluxia pointed to the cactus on Vexen's left.

"Prickly on the outside with others unable to get under your skin. But inside, you're all soft and mushy and juicy. Now, take me for example. I'm like that yucca plant."

Marluxia gestured to the white plant on Vexen's right.

"Able to survive in the same environment as the cactus, but unable to get closer to the cactus because its thorns will tear its petals and stem."

To prove his point, he picked up the two plants and practically smashed them together, almost destroying the yucca plant.

"But side by side, they are cute together and look as if they belong side by side."

Marluxia set the two plants down, lightly touching the yucca plant to heal it, and slid them closer together.

"What are you getting at, Marluxia?" Vexen asked with a sigh, anxious to get back to his experiments.

Marluxia smiled and leaned closer to Vexen.

"Oh, nothing, my Xerophyte." He murmured before brushing his lips against Vexen's briefly then straightened and walked toward the blonde's lab door. "I'll see you later, my cactus. By that time, I hope you'll have dropped your thorns."

Vexen blushed as the pink-haired Nobody left the room before looking at the yucca and cactus.

The blonde reluctantly agreed that the two Xerophyte plants did look good together.

* * *

**Dah, short but cute in my opinion. XD Next chapter is Yield. R and R, please. Because I like them.**


	103. Y is for Yield

Ch.25-Y is for Yield

**All right, here it is. I'm sorry, this was too funny to me. I had a fun time giggling it as I wrote it. :D R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Vexen was not one to give in, but with Marluxia constantly and close enough to him that he could touch him, Vexen decided it was time to give into his most selfish desires.

* * *

Vexen was the calm one in the group. The collected one, the scientific one, the rational one. He never allowed his fake emotions to get the better of him. He was always in control. But that control was slowly slipping away every time he was visited by Marluxia, who bothered him during his work and sat unnaturally close to him; close enough that Vexen could simply touch his arm by moving his own.

It was an invasion of personal space, but Vexen soon discovered that he liked the company; no, he wanted and needed it. But he didn't merely want any sort of companionship; he wanted Marluxia's.

He wanted everyone to know that Marluxia was his and his alone. No one could take him and no one could have him but Vexen.

Of course, he kept up his usual icy façade around the neophyte because he didn't want Marluxia to know that he wanted everything about him.

Soon, though, his self-control would snap.

* * *

"…And I walking past his room, right? Guess what I heard; Axel singing to 'Pyromania'! It was hilarious. And so I…"

Marluxia continued to jabber on about nothing in particular while Vexen listened politely as he worked on his latest experiment; a wireless walkie-talkie that could even work if one were on another world.

The pink-haired Nobody was once again sitting close enough to Vexen that the scientist could practically smell his cinnamon toothpaste breath and the musk-spearmint Axe body spray he had on.

_Why does he have to sit this close? _Vexen wondered as he tried to ignore the wonderful scents emanating from the man beside him. _Is he trying to tempt me?_

"Oh…." Marluxia whimpered and Vexen glanced up slightly at the noise. "I have to go to a mission, Vexy. But I'll see you later."

Vexen watched as Marluxia stood up, wishing that the neophyte didn't have to leave.

"Bye, Vexy." Marluxia brushed his lips against Vexen's before he smiled and turned to leave.

Before Marluxia had a chance to take a step, Vexen launched into action and slammed the pink-haired Nobody against a nearby wall, holding his shoulders to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Ve-Vexen?" Marluxia asked, obviously wondering why the blonde had done that and probably thinking Vexen was mad about the kiss.

And it was true.

Vexen didn't want such a casual kiss because that meant everything to him.

"What is it, Vexy?"

"I don't want our relationship to be casual, Marluxia." Vexen explained as he stared the scythe wielder in the eyes. "The kisses, gestures, touches. They may have a simple meaning to you, but to me they are much more than that."

Marluxia's face went blank as he tried to process what Vexen had said.

"What do you mean….?"

"You are the most stupidest and thick-headed person that I have ever met!" Vexen growled as he grabbed the front of Marluxia's cloak. "You know what you're doing to me and you make it look so easy."

That confused Marluxia even more, but before he had a chance to ask what Vexen meant, the blonde scientist pulled him into a rough, hungry kiss.

He tasted like his toothpaste mixed with vanilla and it made Vexen shiver in pleasure.

Some part of his mind told him to stop while another part, his irrational side, told him to continue; he had nothing to lose but Marluxia's love and respect.

Vexen soon pulled back for air and he slowly released Marluxia's cloak.

He was shaking slightly; he couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or whether Marluxia might reject him and never see him again.

Marluxia said nothing as he stared ahead of him with glazed over eyes, not seeing anything, and Vexen mentally killed himself for being so stupid as to let his 'emotions' get the better of him.

Just as Vexen was about to leave, Marluxia grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

"Then we won't have a casual relationship." Marluxia said once he pulled back. He smirked. "I'll keep my promise to see you later."

Vexen nodded dumbly and watched as Marluxia practically floated out of his lab.

Once he was sure the neophyte was gone, Vexen heavily sat down in a nearby chair with a sigh.

Had he just given into his ecstasy, gotten out of it unscathed, and had Marluxia return his feelings?

Yes.

Was Vexen glad that he had yielded to his irrational side?

Yes.

* * *

**So, how many of you thought they were in a relationship? *Buzzer* Nope. They weren't dating yet, but Marly just liked to kiss Vexen for the heck of it. Vexen was getting annoyed of course and it lead to this. Now they are going out. ...I think. Whatever. Anyway, next chapter is Zeal. :D R and R, please.**


	104. Z is for Zeal

Ch.26-Z is for Zeal

All right, last chapter for MarVex! *Fanfare* I now am able to do this pairing without cracking up. ...Mostly. Ah. I am still obsessed with Seiner and they need to have more love. D: Don't worry, I love you guys! R and R, please. :D Because it shows you care.  


* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Marluxia was very devoted to Vexen, just like Demyx was to Zexion. To Vexen, Marluxia was a little kid with way too much energy.

* * *

"Vexy~!"

"Zexy~!"

Both Zexion and Vexen grunted as their respective partners tackled them in a hug.

_God, they're like twins. _Vexen thought as he watched Demyx happily nuzzle against Zexion's neck while he felt Marluxia rub against his cheek.

"So whatcha doin' Sexy Vexy?"

"First, don't call me that." Vexen pushed the neophyte away from his personal space. "Second, I was talking with Zexion about this new experiment I have been working on."

"Yes." Zexion nodded. "Now, Demyx, could you please go do something?"

"Can I do you?" Demyx asked innocently as he gazed at Zexion with cute sea-green eyes.

The Schemer blushed at the statement and stuttered, "N-no, I meant g-go bother s-someone else…"

"Oh…" Demyx pouted before he just as quickly perked up and skipped toward Axel. "Ax, wanna play Marco Polo?"

"We need a pool for that, Dem." The red-head replied tiredly.

Demyx thought about it for a few minutes before he said, "I could flood Zexy's room and make a pool.""All right!"

Zexion's eye widened and he chased after the duo.

"If you two even touch my room, you will die a painful, slow death!"

"Aw, c'mon, Zex!" Axel teased. "I'll burn your books so they don't feel a thing."

"Leave my books out of this, bastard!"

Marluxia and Vexen watched the trio go before Marluxia continued to rub his cheek against Vexen's with a purr.

"Marluxia, let go. I have to go make sure that Zexion doesn't murder Demyx and Axel."

"Noo!" Marluxia whined childishly as his grip tightened. "I don' want you t' go!"

_He's such a child…_The blonde thought as he sighed. _Why does he have to have so much energy?_

Marluxia suddenly kissed Vexen, startling the scientist.

"Love you, my Sexy Vexy!"

Vexen chuckled as he returned the kiss and whispered, "Love you, too, Mar-Mar."

_But maybe I like his zeal.

* * *

_**When I was writing this I was like, 'Hey! Sexy Zexy rhymes with Sexy Vexy! I should totally make Marly say it! XD' And thus, he said it. R and R, please. And hope you look forward to the interesting AkuRoku section.**


	105. A is for Axel

Ch.1-A is for Axel

**First chapter for AkuRoku! Yay! :D BTW, this chapter is actually a companion piece of sorts to chapter L. So, yeah. XD Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: It's the first time Axel meets Roxas. "Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Axel chuckled as he watched the Dusk before he flicked another small ball of flame at the white beast's feet and watched as the Dusk jumped to the side as the flame sparked and crackled like a miniature firecracker.

"That's right, dance." The red-head snickered as he tossed a few more exploding fireballs at the Dusk. "Dance, little Dusk."

Axel laughed even more as the Dusk continued to try and avoid the little flames at its feet.

"Ax! Axel Axel Axel Axel~!"

Axel looked up as a flustered Demyx burst into his room, startling the already terrified Dusk which vanished into a Dark Portal.

Axel looked back at the spot where the Dusk had been before he gazed back at the blonde.

"Oh, look, Dem; you made me lose my entertainment."

"You can get another one later! We have a new member!"

"Huh…?" Axel sat up and supported himself on his elbows. "A new member? Like, the thirteenth?"

Demyx nodded excitedly. "And he's like fifteen!"

"Five years younger, huh?" Axel sighed as he hopped out of bed. "You better be right, Dem."

"I am!" Demyx excitedly followed after Axel, putting an arm around his shoulders since he was close to the pyro's height.

"What did I say about touching me?"

"Um, no touching unless I want to get burned?" Demyx quickly retracted his arm.

"Good boy."

The two continued walking in silence when Axel stopped and glared at Demyx, who was walking an inch or so away from him.

Demyx quickly moved away until he was about a foot from the pyro.

Axel nodded and began walking again with Demyx hesitantly following after.

* * *

Axel stared at the blonde before him as Demyx introduced them.

"Roxas, this is Axel. Axel, this is Roxas, our thirteenth member as of today."

_Ventus…? _Axel wondered before he shook his head. _He may look like him, but he's not Ventus. He's…yeah, he's his Nobody._

Axel smiled as he slowly circled around the blonde, inspecting Roxas.

"What are you, a predator?" Demyx asked quietly.

Axel grinned even wider as he stopped in front of Roxas and held out his hand.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas stared at the outstretched hand before he slowly took it.

"Um, nice to meet you, Axel…"

Axel smirked.

_This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_**And more...*Giggles* Anyway, next chapter is Box. Yes, box. I have a box. :D His name is Dennis Sr. Anyway, R and R, please. :D**


	106. B is for Box

Ch.2-B is for Box

**Short, but cute. :D R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Axel has a box. Does anymore need to be said?

* * *

Saix looked up when he heard quiet giggling and noticed Axel walking backward out of a Dark Portal, dragging a large box behind him.

The blue-haired Nobody watched as Axel took the box to his room before he looked back down at this clipboard, deciding not to ask; Lea had always been a strange one.

* * *

"Axel?" Roxas opened the pyro's closed door and looked into his room. The red-head wasn't on his bed like usual so where was he?

"Axel…?" Roxas slowly entered Axel's quiet room and glanced around, looking for the red-head.

There was nothing except for the small TV that was running the credits of Lion King and a large box that looked like it belonged with a refrigerator.

_A box…?_ Roxas wondered as he headed closer to the cardboard rectangle and crouched down, peering inside.

Curled up on the inside on top of a fluffy blanket, looking as comfortable as can be, was Axel.

Puzzled, Roxas prodded his friend.

"Um, Axel? Why are you in a box?"

Axel curled up even more before he stretched out, but didn't even wake up.

_He looks…kinda cute like that…_.Roxas thought as he slowly crawled into the box and laid down next to the red-head so that he was facing him.

* * *

"Number VIII." Saix opened the door to Axel's room and peered inside. He looked around before entering the room and heading toward the bed to wait for the red-head when he stopped as he noticed a box nearby.

_Is that the box Lea had earlier?_ Saix wondered as he walked toward the box and bent down to look inside.

Curled up together were Roxas and Axel with the red-head's arms around the blonde's waist and his face in his hair while the blonde was snuggled into Axel's chest; both of them looked content by the small smiles that they had on.

Saix watched the two for a few more seconds before he shook his head and walked out of Axel's room.

He decided he didn't want to know why the two were sleeping together in a box.

* * *

**Ta-da! Whatcha think of the cuteness? Good, huh? Next chapter is Can you feel the love tonight? R and R, please. :D**


	107. C is for Can you feel the love tonight?

Ch.3-C is for Can you feel the love tonight?

**Yeah, I don;t own the song 'Can you feel the love tonight?' That belongs to whoever created it. So does KH. I just do this stuff to amuse people and becuase I'm obsessed with yaoi. :D R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Well, can you?

* * *

Axel and Xigbar were playing a game of chess while Demyx excitedly watched a few feet away.

Xigbar put his king on Axel's side of the board.

"Check." The sniper smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

Axel muttered something under his breath- -something about a "Cheating bastard like Luxord"- -before he moved one of his knights as he was unable to do anything else.

Xigbar was about to knock down Axel's queen when the red-head noticed a familiar blonde nearby and instantly bolted toward him with a cry of, "Roxas!"

Xigbar sighed. "Checkmate."

The sniper glared at Axel and Roxas, who were walking toward the Altar of Naught.

"I can see what's happening."

Demyx perked up and glanced at Xigbar in confusion. "What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line." Xigbar looked at Demyx seriously. "Our trio's down to two."

Demyx sulked in realization. "Oh."

"Ze sweet cares of twilight." The sniper muttered in a sarcastic French accent before he dropped it, but remained sarcastic. "There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

"Can you feel the love tonight?" A few of the members sang as they quietly watched the pyro and the blonde stop at the Altar of Naught and stare up at Kingdom Hearts. "The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things."

_So many things to tell him, but how to make him see_? Axel glanced at Roxas. _The truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me._

Roxas looked at Axel and the red-head glanced away.

_He's holding back, he's hiding._ Roxas tilted his head to the side. _But what I can't decide._

Axel suddenly grinned, grabbed Roxas's hand, and dragged him toward Naught's Skywalk.

_Why won't he be the Axel I know he is? The Axel I see inside?_

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things."

"Can you feel the love tonight?" The other half of the members sang as Axel tripped down the ramp and fell, dragging Roxas with him. "You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties."

Roxas fell on top of Axel after they had rolled down the ramp and the two laughed before they looked at each other.

"Love is where they are."

"And if he falls in love tonight," Xigbar sighed as he and Demyx watched the two from a nearby ledge as Axel and Roxas slowly kissed. "It can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history." Demyx sniffled as his hair drooped.

"In short, our pal is doomed." The two chorused.

It was quiet for a while and Zexion walked pat the duo, deciding not to say anything.

Demyx watched him before he chuckled and trotted after the Schemer.

Xigbar watched the musician go and sighed.

"Love." He scoffed as he walked toward his room. "It'll get you when you least expect it, the bastard."

The sniper passed Luxord, who was shuffling his cards, and Xigbar stopped and gazed back at the blonde.

"And what's wrong with love?"

Xigbar ran after Luxord with a grin.

"Hey, Lux, wait for me!"

Can you feel the love tonight?

* * *

**Oh, Xigbar. *Shakes head* Anyway, next chapter is Dragon. :D R and R, please.**


	108. D is for Dragon

Ch.4- D is for Dragon

**Yeah, so I'm gonna tell you ahead of time. There are gonna be two or three angsty chapters right after each other. Sorry about that. DX Hope I don't make you too sad with them. Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Fantasy/friendship

Sum: As a dragon, Axel had a boring life.

* * *

Axel yawned as he laid down before crossing his paws as he put his head on them. He had only gotten to sleep when he heard someone yelling his name and looked up to see a blonde dragon flying toward him.

"Hey, Demyx." Axel greeted as his friend skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Guess who I met today!"

"You finally met a girl dragon?" Axel asked in mock glee before he frowned and lowered his head to his paws again. "I don't care."

"Um…well, it's not a dragon. And he's not a girl."

Axel kept quiet for a while before he hopped to his feet.

"You met a human? !"

"Axel…"

"You know what Xemnas says. We're not allowed to let humans see us!"

"It's not my fault!" Demyx whined. "He just came up to me while I was napping! I hissed and growled at him, but he just laughed at me and after a while I realized that he was really cute and sweet and kind…"

"Dem."

"Please, Ax, don't tell Xemnas! I really like Zexion!"

"So his name's Zexion, huh?" Axel smiled.

"Don't make fun of him!"

"I'm not." Axel settled down and closed his eyes. "Now go away so I can sleep."

"You're no fun." Demyx pouted before he turned and flew away.

_This is boring. _Axel thought with a sigh. _Guess being a dragon isn't all it's cracked up to be._

The red dragon closed his eyes.

_Wish there was something interesting.

* * *

_

"Come on, mister lizard. Why won't you wake up?"

Axel twitched his nose as something touched it again.

"Demyx, I told you to leave me alone."

Axel opened his eyes to see a young blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy crouching in front of him.

"You're awake!" The boy grinned happily.

The boy was probably around eight.

Axel continued to stare at the boy before he turned his back to him and laid back down again.

"No, mister lizard, don't go back to sleep."

Axel sighed as the boy appeared in his line of vision and he raised his head glaring at the blonde before he gave a loud roar.

The boy stared at Axel for a few seconds before he laughed and clapped his hands.

"Again, again!"

"You're a brave kid." Axel muttered as he lowered his head so that he was eye-level with the blonde.

"I'm Roxas!" The boy smiled as he sat down in front of Axel. "How about you?"

"Axel. Name's Axel."

_Maybe my life isn't so boring anymore.

* * *

_**I had fun with this idea. :D Next chapter is Eclipsed. Not Eclipse, Eclipsed with a d. R and R, please.**


	109. E is for Eclipsed

Ch.5-E is for Eclipsed

**All right, a few things before this begins. I don't own the song 'Eclipsed' by Evans Blue. It's an awesome song, however, so I suggest you check it out. I also don't own a few lines in here, so I guess they belong to KHII and possibly KH 358/2 days. All right, now that the disclaimer's over, let's begin the story.**

* * *

T

Angst/romance

Sum: Scattered memories hard to piece together. Why do I feel like I know you?

_**Song**_

_Past memories_

Present

* * *

_**We love our tragedies when we're broken in our own little ways. We're broken but we fit together just right.**_

"_Axel!" Sora ran to the Nobody's side and kneeled down, staring helplessly at the darkness rising into the air. "You're…fading."_

_"That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack." Axel chuckled with a bitter smile. "Not that Nobodies actually have beings, right?"_

_"What were you trying to do?"_

_Save your sorry ass. Axel thought, but decided to go with the truth. "I wanted to see Roxas."_

_Sora's eyes flickered to confusion._

"_He was the only one I liked…."_

_**You know I saw the black inside your eyes. I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they looked just right.**_

"_Axel…"_

_The red-head glanced at the blonde laying beside him._

"_Yeah, Rox?"_

_"Do you…think we'll always be together? Just like this?"_

_"What's that about?"_

_"I'm just…curious."_

_"Roxas…." Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him closer. "We'll remember each other. No matter what. Got it memorized?"_

_Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, as if searching for a lie, and the red-head saw his black pupils and how his deep green eyes seemed to eclipse Roxas's blue ones._

_Axel smiled, thinking that everything was how it should be._

_**When our lights meet, will you know me then? And will you want to know it? It feels like I've known you for so long.**_

Two people walked down a sidewalk, heading in opposite directions, not sparing each other a glance. The red-head, however, stopped and gazed back at the retreating blonde.

_He looks…._He thought. _…Familiar. Why does it feel like I know him?_

_**When our lights meet, will you want me then? And will you eve know it? It seems like you've known me for so long.**_

The red-head shook his head and continued as he muttered, "Must be my imagination."

"_Axel, if we do get reincarnated, will you remember and want me?"_

_"Of course I will. I've known you for a while so how could I forget someone as cute as you?"_

The teenager stopped, putting a hand to his forehead, before he glanced behind him once again.

_**I love your analogies. We're both crazy in our own little ways. We talk about the future and our past lives.**_

"_Why don't we have hearts, Axel?"_

_Axel glanced at the blonde. "Why do you ask that?"_

_"I want to understand the meanings of Nobodies."_

_"Well, think of it this way: hearts are like…doors. Now they're normally open. But us Nobody, well, the door's tightly closed so we can't really feel our hearts because we don't know if they're there."_

_Roxas stared at the red-head skeptically before he laughed._

"_You have weird analogies, Axel."_

_Axel chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do."_

"_We'll always be together won't we, Axel?"_

_"Forever and ever."_

_"Hey, Axel, what were you like as a Somebody?"_

_"Huh? Oh, well….same guy, more or less."_

_**I know I loved you then. I know I'd love you now. I know I'll love you then. I know I love you now.**_

"I love you…"

"That's very flattering, Mr. Hikari, but I suggest you wake up."

He opened his eyes slowly and saw his teacher staring disapprovingly at him.

"Sorry, Mr. Vexen."

"Same as always…." Vexen muttered. "Never listening to me. Axel Flame, you wake up, too!"

Vexen threw a piece of chalk at the red-head, who grudgingly woke up. Roxas glanced at Axel, staring at him curiously.

_**When our lights meet, will you know me then? And will you want to know it? It feels like I've known you for so long.**_

Axel noticed the blonde's stare and looked away.

_Why is he staring at me like that? _Axel wondered. _It's weird._

Roxas looked away with a blush as he realized that he had been caught staring.

_**When our lights meet, will you want me then? And will you ever know it? It seems like you've known me for so long.**_

"You look away when you lie."

Axel stopped and looked back at the blonde.

"What was that?"

"When you lie, you avoid eye contact." Roxas walked past the red-head. "Just thought you should know that, Axel."

"…How do you know my name?"

"A friend of yours said it."

_**It seems like I've known you for so long.**_

Axel watched the blonde go before he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't have any friends."

_**But you can't have everything you want when you want it. I will be everything you want when you want it.**_

"_We have to go after Xion, Axel! She could be hurt!"_

_"Look, Rox, we have our orders. If Mansex knew that we ditched our mission to look for Xion, he'd barbeque us and laugh while doing it."_

_"But…"_

_Axel suddenly pushed Roxas to the ground as a fireball hit the spot where the blonde had just been standing._

"_You….saved me."_

_"I'll be whatever you want when you need it, Rox." Axel smiled. "You're my friend, after all."_

_**Wait for me.**_

"_Will you wait for me?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be waiting."___

_**Trust for me.**_

"_Trust me, Rox! It'll be a fun time!"_

_**Fall for me.**_

"_Why'd you do it, Axel?"_

_"I did it for Roxas."___

_**Even when you don't know you fall for me. Will you fall for it? If it should come around again.**_

"_I'd fall multiple times for him if it showed how much I loved him."_

_"Axel."_

_"Go find your friends, Sora, and don't let them go."_

_**Don't wait for me.**_

"_Axel…"_

_**And don't trust in me.**_

"_Axel, why'd you go and do that to Xion?"_

_"Because Saix asked me to bring her back all right? It was either me or him and if it had been him, Xion wouldn't even be alive."_

_"But you promised you'd protect us."_

_"And that's what I did."_

_"You lied, Axel. How can I trust you again?"___

_**Don't fall for me even when you know you're falling for me.**_

"_Axel, how do you know if you love someone?"_

_"I dunno. Never been in love."_

"_What…what if I told you that I loved you?"_

_**When our lights meet, will you know me then? And will you want to know it? It feels like I've known you for so long.**_

They walked home, separately of course, and opposite ways. Roxas suddenly stopped though.

_**When our lights meet, will you want me then? And will you ever know it? It seems like you've known me for so long.**_

Axel stooped and glanced behind him just as Roxas did and the two stared at each other before slowly walking toward one another.

_**When our hearts meet, will we make it then.**_

As they got closer to each other, the tugging in their chests increased until they stopped a foot away from each other.

"Axel….?"

Axel smiled. "Hey, Roxas."__

_**Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?**_

"Told ya we'd meet in the next life.

**Our hearts are no longer eclipsed.

* * *

Yeah, I had to put that last line in there. It was difficult to write this fic with the song, but ever since I had first listened to it and heard the words 'Light', 'Heart', 'Past lives', and 'analogies' I instantly switched my mind to AkuRoku and started imaging AkuRoku to this song whenever it came onto my MP3. :D I love this song. Anyway, next chapter is Fade. R and R, please.**


	110. F is for Fade

Ch.6-F is for Fade

**Yeah, I think I lied. There are actually this chapter and another chapter that are angsty. DX Sorry, guys. Anyway, hope you enjoy. The sadness that is. R and R, please. I don't own KH or the lines in here, which belong to KH2.**

* * *

T

Angst/romance

Sum: Axel fades while Sora, and Roxas, watch. "Can I tell you something, Roxas? I love you."

* * *

Sora and Axel put their backs together as they stared at the thousands of Dusks surrounding them.

"Man, there's too many of them." Axel growled, glaring at the lower Nobody that had obviously been sent by either Xemnas or Saix.

"Feeling a little….regret?" Sora teased, glancing at the red-head out of the corner of his eyes as he smiled.

_Ha ha, very funny, Brownie. _Axel thought, but he returned the smirk as he replied, "Nah. I can handle these punks. Watch this."

The fire wielder leaped into the middle of the mass of Dusks, his Chakrams rapidly spinning as they hovered beside his outstretched hands, and summoned a large amount of flames to kill off all the Dusks in one swift move.

Sora gazed around in surprised as the empty Betwixt and Between and was about to praise the Nobody who had cleared the path when he spotted Axel laying on the ground nearby.

"Axel!" Sora ran to the Nobody's side and crouched down, staring worriedly at the red-head. "You're….fading away."

"That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. Not that we Nobodies actually have beings."

"What were you trying to do, Axel?"

The Nobody was quiet for a few seconds before he admitted, "I wanted to see Roxas."

Sora tilted his head to the side.

"He was the only one I liked. He made me feel…like I had a heart."

_And you made me feel the same, Axel._

Sora jumped slightly as a see-through form appeared beside him.

"Roxas."

"Idiot." Roxas kneeled down beside the red-head. "You had to do a suicide attack."

"Living without you is hardly living at all." Axel chuckled, staring at Roxas with loving eyes.

_Love? _Sora wondered. _But…I thought Nobodies couldn't feel…_

"Axel…you know why I left."

"Yes, but I didn't want you to. You're my light. When you departed, I was lost in the darkness again."

Roxas sighed, staring at Axel sadly before he lightly touched the red-head's hair.

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon." Axel looked at Sora before he raised his left arm and opened up a small portal. "Go."

"Axel…" Roxas sighed.

"Roxas, can I tell you something?"

The blonde nodded.

"I love you."

Roxas smiled faintly, but it wavered.

"I love you, too, Axel." He replied as Axel finally faded.

* * *

**I totally think this should've happened. XD I would've died a happy fangirl. Anyone notice that Kixue and Xile haven't shown up? Wonder where they are...Anyways, next chapter is Gone. R and R, please. :D**


	111. G is for Gone

Ch.7-G is for Gone

**Yeah, I love this song and when I heard it, I was like 'darkness? Blind? Light? OMG! Nobodies! XD Gotta write for AKuRoku!' And thus this chappy was born. :D Enjoy please and remember to R and R. I don't own the song 'When I'm gone' by Three Doors Down or KH. And I can now update again! XD Yay! :3 Anyway, please enjoy.  
**

* * *

T

Angst/romance

Sum: Will you love me when I'm gone, Roxy? Or will you forget me as I fade?

* * *

"Roxas…"

Roxas glanced at Axel when he heard the red-head's soft voice beside him.

"Yeah, Axel?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Axel looked at Roxas, who also looked away from the sunset.

"Sure." Roxas smiled.

"Will you…" Axel glanced away as he scratched the back of his neck. "Would you…uh, when I'm gone…"

The red-head looked back at Roxas.

"Would you still love me?"

"Of course, Axel." Roxas chuckled lightly. "What's with the weird question?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a….hunch, I guess."

"A hunch?" Roxas cocked his head to the side. "Hunch about what?"

"It's stupid." Axel laughed. "Sorry about the weird question."

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked as he watched Axel open a Dark Portal.

"To my room. I'll see you later."

"Um, sure." Roxas watched the red-head disappear before he sighed. "What's the matter with him?"

* * *

Roxas walked down the hallway later that afternoon, heading toward his room so he could be peaceful until it was time for dinner, when he stopped as he heard something that sounded like music.

At first, the blonde thought it was Demyx, but he soon realized that it was coming from Axel room.

Curiously, Roxas opened Axel's slightly ajar door a little more so he could look in without getting caught and saw Axel with his back to the door, watching a music video on his TV and singing along with it like his life depended on it.

"There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There's secrets in this life that I can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find."

Axel closed his eyes as he shook his head slightly.

"Maybe it's too far away….or maybe I'm just blind…or maybe I'm just blind."

Roxas tried to figure out if he had heard the song before as the red-head continued to sing.

"So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone."

Axel put a hand against his chest.

"Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good."

Axel smiled a little.

"So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, you can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone…"

_Axel…._Roxas thought.

"When your education X-ray cannot see under my skin. I won't tell you a damn thing I could not tell my friends. Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone."

Axel stared at the ceiling with a small smile.

"So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, you can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone."

Axel shook his head.

"Or maybe I'm just blind…"

Now Roxas understood why Axel was singing such a depressing song.

"So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be."

Axel was scared to fade and leave Roxas alone.

"I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong,"

But he was also scared…

"You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone."

…That Roxas would not love him anymore when he was gone.

"Love me when I'm gone….love me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone."

"Axel."

Axel jumped slightly and looked at Roxas.

"R-Roxas, what are you doing here? Di-did," Axel looked at his TV before looking back at Roxas. "Were you listening to that..?"

"Axel," Roxas walked closer to Axel and stared at him seriously before quickly kissing him. "You know that I'll love you even when you're gone."

* * *

**Dah, crappy ending I think. DX But still cute. And this is a cute pairing. XD Next chapter is Hate. R and R, please. :D**


	112. H is for Hate

Ch.8-H is for Hate

**I don't own KH or the Ten things I hate about you poem thing. That belongs to Ten things I hate about you. **

**:D Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: I hate you, Axel….and yet, I don't hate you.

* * *

"Now, class, for your homework, I want you to write a few things about something or someone you hate."

Roxas stared at the teacher as did the rest of the class.

"What does that accomplish?" Someone asked while another person muttered, "But I don't hate anything."

"Nothing, really." The teacher smiled. "I just want to see everyone's dislikes."

* * *

_Something or someone I hate? _Roxas wondered as he stared at the blank sheet of paper before him. _This might be difficult._

"Hey, Roxy!" Someone hugged the blonde from behind. "How's my little blonde?"

"Axel, I'm trying to finish my homework."

"Aw, you're no f un."

Roxas looked down and stared at Axel's shoes.

"Why do you wear those stupid combat boots?"

"'Cause they're cool." Axel grinned before he swiped Roxas's car keys. "Hey, I'm going for a ride around town."

"You make one more dent…"

"I won't!" Axel happily skipped to the door. "Promise."

Roxas watched Axel go before he sighed and looked back at his homework.

_Something I hate…_Roxas tapped his pencil against the table. _I don't hate anything. Someone…? There's a few people I don't like, but I don't really…hate them._

The blonde sighed.

_Well, there is one person…._

* * *

"Anyone want to go next?" The teacher looked around expectantly as Demyx skipped back to his seat. "No one…?"

"I will." Roxas said as he stood up.

Axel glanced at him in surprise.

"Ah, Roxas, thank you." The teacher sat back at her seat as Roxas walked to the front of the class.

The blonde cleared his throat before he said, "The things I hate about you."

Roxas glanced at Axel, then looked back down at the paper that he held.

"I hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare."

Roxas stared at the class firmly, deciding that it would be more effective if he didn't just look at his paper.

"I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie."

Axel stared at Roxas calmly, but he knew who the blonde was talking about.

"I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call."

Roxas swallowed as he tried to keep his tears back.

"But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close….not even a little bit….not even at all."

The class was quiet for a few seconds before they began to clap as Axel got out of his seat and walked up to Roxas and hugged the blonde who was quietly crying.

"I hate you." Roxas muttered as he hugged the red-head and buried his face in his chest.

Axel chuckled. "I 'hate' you, too, Roxy."

* * *

**Dah, now isn't that cute? XD Hate meaning Love. Anyway, next chapter is I yi yi. :D R and R, please.**


	113. I is for Iyiyi

Ch.9-I is for I yi yi

**Have fun with this chapter. :D I don't own KH or 'Iyiyi' which belongs to Cody Simpson. I just changed the word 'girl' to 'boy' to fit this ficlet. XD Anyway, R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Axel reminds Roxas that he loves him even while on tour with Demyx.

* * *

"Zexion, hurry up!" Roxas yelled as he sat down in front of a TV. "They're almost on!"

"I'm coming, Roxas." Zexion sighed as he sat down next to the blonde. "It's not like you're not recording it."

"But I don't want to miss it, either!"

Zexion sighed, but decided not to say anything as a male appeared on the TV screen.

"And now the new music video by Dancing Nocturne 'I yi yi'!"

"It's on, it's on!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly as Axel and Demyx appeared on the screen with a beach behind them.

"All right, calm down." Zexion laughed lightly. "Let's listen."

"Axel Flames." The red-head smiled as Demyx put his back against his. "Y-yeah."

"Sh-shawty who dat, who dat you think always missing you." Demyx sang. "I-I-I cannot get enough of kissing you. I don't cry-y-y,"

Demyx wiped away an invisible tear before he shrugged.

"Ok, I shed a tear or two. On the gri-i-ind, yeah, but boy ain't forgetting cuz,"

"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day." Axel chimed in. "Iyiyi. Every hour of the day. Iyiyi. Every time that I'm away. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment that is stolen it can never be replaced. Iyiyi. Even if it's for a day. Iyiyi."

Axel showed a phone that had the words "I miss you" on the screen.

"I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Oh, baby, whenever I'm gone, I'm wishing I was back home. I can feel your heard when we're apart,"

The red-head put a hand against his chest, before pointing ahead of him.

"Boy, I'm on my way. Trust every word I say. I can't wait to she your face. And when I said goodbye, I saw the tears in your eyes as you started to cry. I took your hand and promised I'll be right back. Boy, I'm coming right back to see you smile."

Roxas grinned.

"So, boy, what I gotta do to make you see I mean what I say to you. I'll send you a picture,"

Axel showed a picture of himself with the words "Missing you" at the bottom.

"Let you know I miss ya. Boy, send me a kiss,"

Axel blew a kiss at the screen.

"I can't wait to see ya. Every minute, every second, every hour of the day. Iyiyi. Every hour of the day. Iyiyi. Every time that I'm away. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment that is stolen it can never be replaced. Iyiyi. Even if it's for a day, Iyiyi. I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you."

Axel held up a picture of himself and Roxas; it was a snapshot of a few days after they had met.

"Remember when we first met, I had to tell you that I couldn't live without your love. Baby, I must confess, we were the perfect match. You were a gift sent from above,"

Axel pointed to the clouds.

"When you're thinking about me,"

The red-head held up one finger, then four and three.

"Text 1-4-3. That means I love you. Boy, I'll be your everything and all you need. Oh, baby, let your heart take the lead."

Axel put a hand against his chest again.

"So boy what I gotta do to make you see I mean what I say to you. I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya. Boy, send me a kiss. I can't wait to see you."

Axel waved.

"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day. Iyiyi. Every hour of the day. Iyiyi. Every time that I'm away. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment that is stolen it can never be replaced. Iyiyi. Even if it's for a day, Iyiyi. I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you."

Demyx shoved Axel to the side and Roxas nudged Zexion.

"Lil mama, ain't nobody else. I need you boy. I-I-I got intentions just to please you, boy. And I try-y-y, boy, that's what you deserve. Superfly-y-y be more precious than a pearl."

Zexion blushed while Roxas snickered.

"I can't li-i-ie, pictures in my living room. When I ri-i-ide, dashboard, digital. To the sky-y-y, so thankful that you're in my world. Do or di-i-ie, baby, I ain't kidding you. I don't wanna be your distant man. Tellin' me I don't do enough for plans. I really can't afford to let it hit the fan. Boy, every minute I wanna hold your hand. Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying. I don't wanna rock with a brand new band. Just you, lil mama, that's grand."

Zexion put a pillow over his face while Roxas laughed at his embarrassment.

"I've been all over the land, and,"

"Every minute, every second, every hour of the day," Axel sang. "Iyiyi. Every hour of the day. Iyiyi. Every time that I'm away. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Every moment that is stolen it can never be replaced. Iyiyi. Even if it's for a day, Iyiyi. I'm a text you up to say. Iyiyi. Missing you, missing you. Oh, yeah. I'm missing you."

"That's old, you do realize."

Both Roxas and Zexion turned at the familiar voice and saw Demy and Axel standing at the threshold to their apartment.

"You're back!" Roxas ran up to Axel and hugged him.

"Missed you, too, love." The red-head chuckled, kissing the blonde as Demyx practically strangled his boyfriend in a hug.

* * *

**I had fun with this chapter. XD It was so easy. Next chapter is Jam. :D R and R, please.**


	114. J is for Jam

Ch.10-J is for Jam

**Woo-hoo! Looks like Fanfic fixed their problem! XD I am so happy now! Anyway, I don't own KH, 'Fucking perfect' by Pink, or 'Iyiyi' by Cody Simpson. R and R, please. :D**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Axel likes jam. Apparently, he likes it on Roxas as well.

* * *

Axel had a ridiculously high sweet tooth; Demyx said it rivaled his own weakness for sweets.

Axel loved sea-salt ice cream the most, but his love of jam beat the sweet-salty cold treat.

The red-head had no specific jam preference, but he liked strawberry the most.

* * *

Axel hummed as he grabbed a small knife and the jar of strawberry jam while his toast browned in the toaster.

"….And I had to tell you that I couldn't live without your love. Baby, I must confess, we were the perfect match."

Roxas yawned as he walked into the kitchen only to stop as he saw Axel standing in front of the toaster with a knife in one hand and a plate and opened jar of strawberry jam in front of him; but that's not what got Roxas. It was the fact that the pyro was wiggling his hips, lightly tapping the knife against the counter, as he hummed a new song.

"Pretty, pretty please don't you ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please…"

Roxas laughed as he watched Axel and the red-head glanced at the blonde in surprise.

"Ro-Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"Getting breakfast." Roxas chuckled as he headed toward the cupboard and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms.

"Oi! Leave my Lucky Charms alone!" Luxord's voice yelled from somewhere.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he put the box back and pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes.

"What about you? Singing and dancing for your invisible fans?"

Axel frowned before he stuck his knife in the jam jar then smeared a glob of it on the blonde's nose, effectively shutting him up.

Roxas stared at the jam, his eyes going cross-eyed, before he reached up a hand to grab the jam, but Axel grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait." Axel leaned closer to Roxas and the blonde leaned back slightly as he wondered what the red-head was going to do.

Axel's tongue flicked out and he licked the jam off Roxas's nose.

Roxas blushed as the pyro licked his lips.

"What do you know," Axel grinned. "Jam tastes better when it's on a Roxas."

* * *

**What do you know? These get shorter, but sweeter every chapter. :/ Well, the next one will possibly be the shortest of all. Next chapter is Keepsake. R and R, please. :D**


	115. K is for Keepsake

Ch.11-K is for Keepsake

**I think this is the shortest of all. :D Oh well. It's still fluffly and cute. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Axel gives Roxas a bracelet with half a heart on it. "It was my keepsake and now it's yours."

* * *

Axel loved to give Roxas things.

One time it was a rose stolen from Marluxia's garden, another it was a book that Roxas liked liberated from Zexion's library without the Schemer's consent.

Roxas thought it was annoying sometimes, but he also admitted it was kind of sweet in a way.

Axel always gave Roxas something that had originally belong to some other member (The most dangerous being the crescent moon necklace Axel had taken from Saix's room) but he had never given Roxas something of his own.

* * *

"Roxas."

Roxas looked up from the book he was reading to see Axel nervously standing a few feet away.

"Yeah, Axel?"

"Um…." Axel fidgeted slightly before he held out something. "Here."

Roxas stood up and walked closer to Axel to get a better look at what the red-head held.

It was a silver chain bracelet with a half heart dangling from the end; the heart was studded with fake diamonds.

"It's very pretty, Axel." Roxas took the bracelet and slipped it on his right wrist. "Where's the other half, though?"

"I….I lost it a long time ago. I looked everywhere for it, though."

"This is yours?" Roxas, who had been admiring the bracelet, looked up at Axel, who smiled.

"That was my keepsake and now it's yours. I give half my heart,"

The red-head put a hand to his chest before pointing to the blonde.

"To you."

Roxas smiled before he pulled Axel into a kiss.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of your keepsake."

* * *

**There's fluffly for you. :D Next chapter is Lea. XD And yes, it is sort of a companion piece to Axel. R and R, please.**


	116. L is for Lea

Ch.12-L is for Lea

**Yeah, here's the sort of companion piece to Axel. :D Hope ya like it. Still don't own KH. R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Friendship/humor

Sum: Lea meets Ventus. "Name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Lea sighed, staring at the sky as he kicked his legs back and forth. The red-head was bored since Ienzo was working on a stupid project for school and Isa was on vacation with his parents (Unwillingly, however).

_Maybe I'll go bug Braig. _Lea decided as he jumped down from the wall he was sitting on. _Or Even. He's fun to torture._

"huh…?" Lea glanced down when a blue soccer ball decorated with Keyblades rolled into his foot before he picked the ball up and inspected it.

"H-hey…" A voice panted and Lea looked up to she a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes trotting toward him.

"This yours?"

The boy nodded as he stopped in front of the red-head.

"Still playing kid games?" Lea teased as he kicked the ball on one foot before kicking it high enough that it landed on his head and he balanced it for a few seconds before letting it drop to the ground and idly kicking it back and forth.

"Me and my friends were playing a soccer game of sorts." The boy smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's kind of hard to be both goalie and offense when there are only three of us."

"Seems like an unfair game." Lea said as he kicked the ball to the blonde. "Here ya go, kid."

The boy picked the ball up and watched as Lea began to walk away.

"Hey, wait! Do you wanna play with us?"

Lea paused and glanced back at the blonde.

"But I don't know you."

"My name's Ventus!" The boy grinned. "But you can call me Ven for short. What about you?"

_What a weird kid. _Lea thought as he slowly faced Ventus before he smirked.

"Name's Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?"

Ventus laughed. "Sure do, Lea! Come on, you can be on my team!"

Lea smiled as he chased after the blonde.

_This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship…Ven._

* * *

**I love Lea. He's so cute. Not as cute as Axel, but you get my drift. And I am now a fan of the fluffly cute pairing, LeaXIsa. XD Anyway, next chapter is Mystery. R and R, please. :D**


	117. M is for Mystery

Ch.13-M is for Mystery

**Yeah, I so don't know what this qualifies as, but probably general. :3 Anyway, don't own KH. R and R, please. :D**

* * *

T

Friendship?

Sum: Sometimes, Axel is a mystery even to Roxas.

* * *

He knew everything there was to know about Axel.

He knew the red-head's likes, dislikes, his strengths, weaknesses, his favorite music, his talents; everything.

At least…he thought he did.

Then Axel would go and do something that would confuse him; when asked, he would say because it suited him or that it was to help the blonde.

Axel loved jam, fire, drums, rock….

He hated water, salt, classical, vegetables, anything not black, blue, red, or green..

He had a weakness for sweets, the blonde, and an easily angered temper.

He could take hits, struggle to be calm when he wanted to.

He could play drums, the guitar, write, draw, sing, dance, love, hate, envy, cry, smirk, kiss, hug, hold….

Axel could do everything that Roxas had memorized about the red-head by heart.

But then the red-head would go and do something crazy or stupid that puzzled Roxas and the blonde then felt as if he really didn't know the pyro all that well.

Axel would turn into that much more of a mystery to Roxas.

* * *

**Oh, this is so short. Sometimes, AkuRoku is really hard. XD But I love it so! :D Next chapter is Nestle! R and R, please. XD**


	118. N is for Nestle

Ch.14-N is for Nestle

**Nargh, this is so fluffy and cute! . Anyway, don't own KH and R and R, please. :D**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Axel likes to snuggle. Too bad Roxas doesn't always agree.

* * *

Like Marluxia, Axel was a very huggy and touchy-feely person. Though that didn't mean he went around hugging random people. He loved hugging Roxas more than anything. However, the blonde was not as cooperative as the red-head hoped.

****

Roxas looked at his mission report, trying to finish it so he could give it to Saix and go to his bedroom to be peaceful.

"Hiya, Roxas!"

Roxas winced before he sighed and looked up at Axel, who was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Axel."

"Don't you want to give your bestest buddy a hug?" Axel held out his arms with a pleading expression.

"No."

Axel wilted and tried for a different tactic; jealousy.

"Hey, Isa-" Axel looked at his former best friend with a grin.

"Touch me, Lea, and you die." Saix growled without looking up from his clipboard.

Axel wilted even more at the rejection and sighed.

"All right," He muttered as he trudged toward a nearby corner. "I'm just gonna….go sit in this corner."

Roxas watched as the red-head barely made it to the corner before he slid to the ground and curled up with a moan.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked toward the sulking red-head.

"Axel."

Axel peeked at Roxas with teary eyes to see the blonde crouching in front of him.

Axel slowly held out his arms and Axel perked up slightly.

"Really?"

"Sure."

With a happy squeal, Axel pulled Roxas into his lap, snuggling him and rubbing his face against the blonde's neck and face.

Roxas sighed but didn't fight back.

The blonde merely smiled as he thought that Axel really liked to nestle him.

* * *

**I still enjoy the fact that I make Saix and Axel still call each other by their old names. :D It just makes it seem as if there's hope for them to be friends again. And I have an announcement.**

**I will soon be starting the Lesa alphabet(For those that don't know, that's the LeaXIsa alphabet). I don't know when, but since I am almost done with this, I'd like it to be soon. :D**

**Anyway, Read and Review, please!**


	119. O is for Ocean

Ch.15-O is for Ocean

**I am doing so good updating everyday. XD Anyway, yeah, are KH yaoi pairings taking over the worlds? *Looks around* Guess not. *Sigh* That means I don't own KH. Oh well.**

**:D R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: His eyes were like the ocean.

* * *

Whenever he looked into his eyes, he realized that Roxas really was his own person.

His eyes weren't azure like his Somebody, Sora's, and they weren't sapphire like Ventus's; no, there were more…aquamarine.

Like the ocean.

And just as deep.

He felt as if he looked into those eyes long enough, he'd drown in their intensity and depth.

Axel loved Roxas's eyes because they reminded him of the ocean; of a better place where it was only them and nothing else mattered.

That's why whenever Axel would stare out at the ocean at Destiny Islands, the sea breeze ruffling his hair and the water lapping at his black boots, the pyro would stare into the water and if he stared long enough, he would see Roxas.

And that made him want to retrieve his blonde even more.

Because….without the ocean…

* * *

**Nah, don't worry, that's the end. I just wanted to tease you guys and try and fill in what Axel is thinking! XD Because I don't know. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this. *Gasp* This is the shortest I've written! DX Oh well. :3 Next chapter is Promise. R and R, please. :D**


	120. P is for Promise

Ch.16-P is for Promise

**...Yeah. I can't tell if I screwed this one up. I like it, though. :D Anyway, don't own KH. Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

T

General/angst

Sum: He promised to meet him in the next life.

* * *

Their weapons clashed, two for two, an even match.

Axel refused to let Roxas return to Sora.

It that happened….well, Axel didn't have any idea what he'd do.

That's why he wasn't allowing Roxas to beat him; not this time.

This time he was giving it his all.

Roxas gasped as both his Keyblades were knocked out of his hands before he grunted as he was shoved to the ground with the red-head straddling his hips, one Chakram pointed at his throat.

The two panted as they stared at each other before Axel broke the silence.

"Stop staring at me like that! I'm trying to help you!"

"How? ! By attacking me?" The blonde scoffed. "Some help."

Axel sighed and allowed his Chakrams to disappear.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Roxas.

Axel stood up and reached into his pocket, Roxas warily watching him.

"Here." Axel tossed something to the blonde. "You can have this back."

Roxas picked up the Popsicle stick and stared at it; it was a winner stick.

"Enjoy life while you can." The red-head said as he opened up a Dark Portal. "Maybe we'll meet again someday. In a better world."

"Is that a promise?"

Axel stopped close to the Dark Portal and glanced at the blonde to see that Roxas was holding the stick close to his heart. The red-head smiled softly.

"Yeah. It's a promise, buddy."

* * *

**If you can't tell, they're in the basement close to where Sora is. I think Axel always went easy on Roxas and allowed him to beat him. Now I got that line in my head. "You really do remember me this time? I'm so flattered! But you're too late!" :D I love how Axel sounds in that scene. Then he's all like "Two? !" and is pure awesomeness. **

**Anyway, next chapter is Questioning. R and R, please. :3**


	121. Q is for Questioning

Ch.17-Q is for Questioning

**Wow. You know, I usually write things before I type them, but I just typed it up. :D Wow, that's different. Don't own KH. Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: "Hey, Axel? What's a kiss?" It was such a simple question and that's what got the red-head all nervous.

* * *

"Hey, Axel? What's a kiss?"

Axel sputtered, practically choking on his ice cream, and glanced at the blonde in shock.

"Wh-why do you ask that?"

"Well…" Roxas looked at his ice cream nervously. "Luxord and Xigbar were talking about it. Xigbar said he wanted one, but Luxord refused."

"Well…I know what it is. But I'll never experience it."

Roxas looked at the red-head curiously. "Why not?"

Axel shrugged nonchalantly as he gazed away. "Never had a kiss."

Which was a total lie; he and Isa had shared a ton of kisses. But he understood now that those were kid kisses. Ones not full of any love or anything; just something that satisfied curiosity.

Roxas looked thoughtful before he said, "Well, can you tell me what a kiss is?"

"It's something….." Axel blushed as he scratched the back of his neck. "That….people do."

"What kinda people?"

"People with hearts."

"Oh…." Roxas seemed disappointed. "So we can never understand what a kiss is."

"Well, I think that without a heart, you understand the deeper meaning of what a kiss is supposed to be."

"What's that…?" Roxas looked at Axel expectantly.

"…I don't know." The red-head sighed. "I told you I've never had a kiss…."

"You always seemed so…willing, though."

"Pfft. Yeah, liked I'd go around kissing everything I see." The red-head chuckled. "I only want to kiss someone special; like my soul mate."

"…Well, you still haven't told me what a kiss is."

"C-can I show you, then?"

"A kiss can be shown?" Roxas looked at Axel hopefully.

"Yeah." The pyro nodded. "But you have to close your eyes or it won't be special."

"Okay." Roxas shrugged and closed his eyes.

_He's really doing it._ Axel thought, having not expected the blonde to listen to him. _Well, I can't waste this opportunity, then._

Gradually, the red-head leaned closer to Roxas and gently pressed his lips to the blonde's.

Roxas didn't back away like Axel had thought; he instead reacted by tentatively deepening the kiss.

The two instantly pulled apart, however, when they heard the sound of a portal opening.

"Hey, guys-" Xion said, before she stopped when she noticed that her two friends were both blushing and looking away from each other. "What are you doing…?"

The girl's voice held something that sounded like she knew what had happened between the two Nobody.

"N-nothing!" Axel said quickly while Roxas stuttered, "Yeah, nothing!"

Xion chuckled as she sat on Roxas's left. "Of course 'nothing' happened."

The black-haired girl decided not to tell the two that they were unconsciously holding hands; and besides, she had heard Roxas's question and Axel's embarrassed answer.

She wondered when the two morons would realize their 'feelings' for each other.

* * *

**I know a lot of people don't like Xion because they think she's taking AkuRoku. But in actuality...she's promoting it! :D Just like with Namine. Anyway, next chapter is Reason. Read and Review please. XD**


	122. R is for Reason

R is for Reason

**Once again, I typed this before I wrote it. :/ I'm getting so used to doing it this way. Anway, me no ownie KH. Wish I did, though. Think of all the yaoi, you'd see...*Fantasy* Ahem, anyway, Read and Review, please. :D I also don't own 'Reason' by Hoobastank.**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: The reason that I did all this was you.

* * *

Axel stared at the blonde standing a few meters away talking with his friends, his face set in an almost pout as he agitatedly flicked a lighter on and off.

"Still hung up on him, huh?"

Axel glanced up to see his friend Demyx walking toward him.

"God, Dem, I didn't mean to snap at him yesterday and now he won't even talk to me." Axel glanced back toward the blonde. "Why can't he see that I've tried to change?"

Demyx watched his friend continue to play with the lighter before he asked, "Does Roxas know that you gave up smoking for him?"

"I didn't want to tell him. He'd just say, 'If you want to do it, you should.' or something like that. I've tried everything to change who I used to be. It just doesn't….what are you doing?"

Demyx looked up from his furious scribbling in the notebook he held before he gave a mysterious smirk as he tapped the pencil against his chin.

"Nooothinnng…."

"Dem, when you're writing in that notebook, it means you're writing a song. Please, tell me that you're not writing a song….."

"Come on, Ax! I got an idea!"

"This doesn't involve me singing, does it?" The red-head asked as he was unwillingly dragged away by the over hyper blonde musician.

* * *

_Curse that Demyx. _Axel scowled as he stared at the microphone in front of him. _Making me sing at the talent show. Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah. Zexion threatened to kick my ass to Pluto and back if I didn't do it when his pathetic boyfriend began whimpering when I refused. Curse that damn schemer…_

"And now, up next is Axel Flames…"

The curtain was lifted and Axel was face to face with the familiar faces of students at Twilight High.

"Singing 'Reason' by Hoobastank!"

Roxas, who sat in the crowd beside his brother Sora and his three friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette, stared up at the red-head in confusion and surprise.

_Here goes nothing. _Axel thought as he sighed when music began before he slowly began to sing into the microphone.

"I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know…"

The red-head placed both hands on the microphone as he put his mouth closer to it while he stared at the crowd openly.

"I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you; It's something I must live with every day. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away,"

Axel held out his right hand slightly, palm open, before he closed it as if catching something.

"And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. And the reason is you."

Roxas stared up at Axel, not even realizing that he was slowly walking closer to the stage.

"And the reason is you. And the reason is you."

Axel smiled down at the blonde, his smile soft and loving.

"I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you."

Axel held out his hand and Roxas gently took it, the red-head helping him up onto the stage and pulling him closer to his body, making several females squeal like fan girls at the sight.

"I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you."

The crowd gave a sentimental aww when the two kissed while Demyx did a little victory dance in the corner, twirling Zexion along with him as he did so.

"You know…." Roxas said as he hugged Axel. "You could've just told me that you had quit smoking for me."

"H-how'd you…."

"Demyx told me." Roxas chuckled while Axel muttered at the same time, "Demyx told you."

"Of course." The red-head sighed before he shook his head. "I didn't….I didn't want you to know that you…you were my reason for changing myself."

"Well, you know what?" Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled. "I think you had a very good reason."

"Yeah, you're right." The red-head grinned as he kissed the blonde. "I had a very wonderful reason."

* * *

**You know what I was thinking while writing this? 'I now want to write that story I was thinking about where Demyx was the leader of the gang and Axel was with him, but the two changed(One for music and the other because of Roxas), but I already have to do a lot, so maybe later.' Yeah, I still don't know if I'm gonna do that, though. I think it'd be fun. :D Next chapter is Sleep. R and R, please.**


	123. S is for Sleep

Ch.19-S is for Sleep

**Um...short and sweet? Yeah...don't own KH. ^_^' R and R, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Sometimes, Axel sleeps in the strangest positions.

* * *

Roxas walked into the Grey Area only to stop when he spotted Axel laying on one of the couches, apparently asleep, with his left leg thrown over the back of the couch and his front half was twisted slightly to the side.

"Um..." Roxas looked at Demyx, who sat on a couch nearby, for an answer.

"Dunno the full story," The blonde shrugged as he quietly played his Sitar. "He came in, like, five hours ago, muttering something about how he was going to kill Saix and five missions. Then he just conked out on that couch."

Roxas walked over to the red-head and crouched in front of him.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you." Demyx warned.

"How is he comfortable sleeping like this?" Roxas glanced at Demyx. "I don't think I'd sleep like this."

"Didn't you know? Axel seems to like sleeping in the weirdest positions. One day he was fixing the antennae and when he didn't come down after about an hour, Xigbar went to get him and saw that he was leaning against the antennae pole, asleep."

"How did he not fall off?"

Demyx shrugged.

"Hey, hey, Axel." Roxas began shaking the red-head, trying to get him up. "Let's get you to your room."

Axel waved the blonde away, fully turning his back to Roxas.

"Come on, Axel, I'm serious!" Roxas grabbed the pyro's arm, trying to drag Axel off the sofa. "You cannot be comfortable!"

Suddenly, Axel grabbed Roxas as he turned on his back, and dragged the blonde onto his chest.

Demyx laughed while Roxas blushed, unsure of how to react to Axel's strange behavior.

"A-Axel…"

Axel made a low purring sound as he rubbed his face in Roxas's hair, before he turned on his side, still holding the blonde close to him.

Roxas gave up trying to free himself from the red-head's grasp and instead sighed as he fell asleep in Axel's hold.

Roxas decided that he liked it when Axel was asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I totally failed at the ending. :D Oh well. Next chapter is Teenage dream. R and R, please. XD**


	124. T is for Teenage dream

Ch.20-T is for Teenage Dream

**Yay, this is a fun chapter. :D I think. I don't own KH or 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Anyway, R and R, please. :D**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: You're my teenage dream, Axel

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me to prom, Axel."

"Well, it is my last year here." The red-head chuckled as he held the blonde closer to him as the two danced to a slow song. "You still have two more years."

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."

"I won't be far." Axel smiled, not looking away from Roxas. "Maybe I'll wait until you're out of high school to go to college."

"You should go to college, Axel. Don't not go because of me."

Axel was about to protest when another song came on and he smirked.

"Hey, look, it's our song."

Roxas chuckled, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes, but he slowly began to sing quietly along with the song.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down."

"Before you met me I was a wreck," Axel sang the next line. "But things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine."

Axel leaned closer to the blonde with a smile.

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever."

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep." Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders as the red-head lowered himself slightly so that the blonde could reach him. "Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now, baby, I believe this is real. Let's take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you."

"My missing puzzle piece."

They both put their foreheads together as they sang together, "I'm complete."

"Let's go all the way tonight," Roxas murmured as they pulled apart slightly. "No regrets just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever."

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now, baby, I believe this is real. Let's take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Roxas moved Axel's hands so that they rested on his hips as he sang the next part.

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."

"Yooouuu." Axel grinned as he pulled the blonde closer to him.

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Axel shook his head. "No."

"My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now, baby, I believe this is real. Let's take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

"I'ma get your heart racing in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight." Axel smirked as he lead the blonde out of the gymnasium. "Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."

* * *

**I think we can all assume what they're gonna do before Ax goes to college. XD Next chapter is Underwear. R and R, please. :D**


	125. U is for Underwear

Ch.21-U is for Underwear

**I am such a bad Yaoi fan! D: I forgot that Monday was MarVex day! DX I completely spaced. So to make up for that I wrote a oneshot that I hope you guys like. All I need is a title for it and it should be up pretty soon. Anywhoo, I don't own KH. :D Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Roxas really liked it when Axel walked around in his boxers.

* * *

It was unbearably hot in the castle and Xemnas called a meeting to assess the situation.

Eventually, he agreed that everyone could take off their cloaks and before he could finish, everyone but himself and Saix instantly threw off their cloaks, stripping down to their underwear.

Blushing, Xemnas rapidly explained that the members had to wear something other than just their underwear.

The members grumbled, but decided to agree as they departed for their rooms to find something comfortable to wear.

Only Axel decided that he wasn't going to listen to Xemnas's order.

* * *

Roxas watched him walk past again.

The blonde sat in the Grey Area with a few other members while Demyx quite happily played Arpeggio to cool some members down with his water; though he mostly sprayed Zexion, not that the Schemer minded since he didn't have any books with him.

Axel, it seemed, was the only one who appeared to be quite happy parading around in his grey Organization boxers; Saix had told him several times to at least put on some shorts, but the red-head had merely stuck his tongue out at the Berserker and continued on his merry way.

Roxas wondered if Axel was doing it on purpose because he knew that he blonde was watching him.

Axel paused at the entrance to the Grey Area and looked back at Roxas, who blushed, before he smirked and continued on his way, swinging his hips from side to side as he hummed 'I'm too sexy.'

Yup. He knew that Roxas liked staring at him when he was in his underwear.

* * *

**Sometimes, I think that Axel reminds me of Xemnas the way he likes to tease Roxas like Xemmy teases Saix. :D Anyway, next chapter is Vampire. And no, it has nothing to do with twilight. *Shivers* Read and Review, please. :D**


	126. V is for Vampire

Ch.22-V is for Vampire

**Yeah, I don't KNOW how this came about, but I had fun with it, though it is short. :D I still don't own KH. DX Anyway, R and R, please. :P**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: It makes me feel like a vampire.

* * *

Roxas had never really liked it when Axel began to lightly bite his neck whenever he passed the blonde or whenever he could manage.

Roxas thought it was strange and wondered where the weird habit had come from.

So, the blonde decide to ask his boyfriend why he had started such a strange 'custom'.

* * *

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas looked at the red-head who sat beside him; the two were at the blonde's apartment watching _Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_.

"Huh…?"

"Why do you like to bite my neck?"

Axel glanced at Roxas, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious."

Axel seemed to think about his answer before he smirked and pushed the blonde onto his back as he decided to sit on Roxas's groin, giving a very Kovu-like smile.

"You wanna know why?" The red-head asked, leaning closer to the blushing blonde as he lightly put his teeth against the skin of Roxas's neck before gently biting it. "Because it makes me feel like a vampire."

* * *

**I love Lion King 2. It's my favorite. :D It's so sweet and fluffly. XD Next chapter is Warmth. Read and Review, please. XD**


	127. W is for Warmth

Ch.23-W is for Warmth

**This one came from the fact that like Axel, I love laying over heaters and stuff. :D Warm places make me happy. XD Anyway, I don't own KH. Read and Review.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Axel was always searching for a warm place.

* * *

Roxas was walking down the hallway, heading toward the Grey Area, when he stopped as he notice Axel curled up over a heater like a cat taking a nap.

_I don't even want to know…_The blonde decided as he continued on his way.

* * *

Later that day, Roxas found Axel laying by the fireplace which had a fire going, practically laying in the flames.

"Why is he doing that?" Roxas asked, looking at Deyx who sat nearby playing his Sitar. "I saw him laying on top of a vent today, too."

"Axel's a pyro." Demyx shrugged, not looking up form his instrument. "He's always searching for a warm place to lay."

"So he lays on heaters and in fires?"

"Sure, I guess."

Roxas looked back at Axel, who seemed quiet content, and felt slightly jealous that the fire got to be so close to the red-head.

* * *

Later that night when Roxas was asleep, the blonde felt his bed shift slightly as someone got in beside him and he slowly opened his eyes to see Axel laying before him.

"Axel…? What are you doing in my bed?"

"You're warm." The red-head answered simply as he pulled Roxas closer to him before snuggling even closer to the blonde.

Roxas was going to push Axel away, but decided against and merely went back to sleep with the warm pyro holding him close.

* * *

**Nahh, a cute fluffly ending that I hope will give people cavities. :D Next chapter is X. Read and Review, please.**


	128. X is for X

Ch.24-X is for X

**Yeah, this is so true. Since I couldn't find an X, I simply chose this. :D I don't own KH. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor

Sum: There aren't many Xs in the alphabet

* * *

"Uhh…."

"What are you "Uhh"-ing about?" Axel asked as he walked into the Grey Area to see Roxas sitting at one of the couches with a heavy book open on his lap.

"Did you know that there are only like 20 X words in the dictionary?" Roxas said as the red-head sat beside him.

"Yeah, it's weird ain't it? There aren't many Y or Z words, either you know."

"But you could make so many X words! Like….Xemnas or Xigbar or Xaldin!"

"What about Xion and Xile?"

"And them, too!"

"Well," Axel shrugged. "It could be worse."

"How?"

Axel looked over the back of the couch.

"You could be Saix."

Roxas also looked over the back of the couch to see Saix walking toward his post with a small toy gun plunger stuck to the center of his scar.

"Xigbar got him again." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "Hey, what about Xemmy? That's another X!"

* * *

**I think it'd be fun to have an Organization XIII dictionary! XD It would make my day looking up Mansex. *Sigh* Next chapter is You. Read and Review, please. :D**


	129. Y is for You

Ch.25-Y is for You

**OMG, I can't beleive it. One chapter and this whole thing is over. *Sobs* I'm gonna miss this. But good news is I'm gonna start the Lesa alphabet. :D Or for those of you who don't know, that's LeaXIsa, which is my favorite pairing along with these and Seiner. Anywhoo, I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: All I want is you.

* * *

Axel always got what he wanted. He got it quite easily. No one denied him what he wanted; money, girls, or anything else.

Until he met a blonde boy that didn't seem to want to follow Axel's little rule and the red-head instantly fell in love with him; as Axel put it, he was 'Fuckin' perfect'.

* * *

"I want him, Demyx." Axel growled as he stared at the blonde talking to a few of his friends.

"Just give up, Axel. He's the only one in the whole school that didn't grovel at your feet when you met. So what?"

"So what?" Axel glared at the musician. "That's just it! He didn't do that! Either he doesn't know who I am or he doesn't care. That's what makes him strange!" The red-head whined as he stretched out on the lunch table he and Demyx sat at. "I want him so bad…."

"Just go up and talk to him." Demyx suggested as he helped his friend to his feet and began pushing him toward the blonde.

"T-talk to him? How do I do that?"

"You need to realize that just because you're rich, doesn't mean everything will go your way."

Demyx finally managed to push Axel toward the small group before quickly running away.

The blonde and his friends looked at the red-head.

"Um, hi." Axel waved weakly.

_Start with your name!_ His brain yelled. _Your name!_

"I'm Axel…Axel….Kurai…"

"I'm Roxas Hikari." The blonde greeted. "This is Pence, Hayner, and Olette."

"Roxas…." Axel repeated, liking how the name sounded. "Um…can I speak to you…privately?"

"Uh, sure." Roxas waved to his friends. "See you later guys. So, what is it you want?"

"Um….would you…like to-"

Roxas held up a hand to stop Axel.

"You don't need to say anything. Here."

The blonde handed a piece of paper to Axel, who took it.

"See you later, Axel."

Axel watched Roxas walk away before he looked at the note he held and slowly opened it to see a number and the words, "All I want is you."

Axel smiled, resisting the urge to do a little victory dance.

_All I want is you…._

* * *

**Aw, I think Roxas liked Axel. :3 Or something. Anyway, last chapter is Zest. :D Read and Review, please.**


	130. Z is for Zest

Ch.26-Z is for Zest

***Gasp* Is this it? This is the last chapter? ! ...I'm so sad. )': I don't own KH. Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

T

Romance/general

Sum: Before Roxas met Axel, his life had no zest to it.

* * *

It was the same thing everyday. Get up, get ready, eat breakfast, head to school and go through seven hours of boring stuff that teachers obviously didn't want to teach, head home, eat dinner, take a shower, finish homework, and go to bed by ten.

Roxas was starting to get annoyed at the same old monotonous ritual that he did five days a week; he couldn't even go out with his friends on the weekends since his parents were so freaking strict and wanted him to follow in their footsteps as lawyers. Roxas didn't want to be a lawyer; he wanted to be journalist. But his parents didn't want to listen to what he wanted, only what they wanted.

To Roxas, everything started to become black and white. Until he met a red-head that changed his life.

* * *

Roxas saw him again. He didn't know this guy's name, but he was in a few of his classes and seemed to be friends with a blonde that had his hair styled in a mull hawk.

"That's Axel." Pence said as if reading Roxas's thoughts. "He just moved here a few weeks ago. He's, like, a ladies man but also swings the other way. He rides this really awesome Harley."

"I think he's a prick." Hayner growled, scowling at Axel. "You can't trust a dude with that type of hair and those markings under his eyes. He's gotta be either a prep or an emo."

"Yo, chickenwuss!" Someone called and Roxas and his three friends looked to see Seifer walking toward them.

"I'd better go." Hayner said as he stood up and walked toward Seifer. "Hey, Sei-Sei."

"Come on, wuss." Seifer grabbed Hayner's hand. "We're gonna go out to eat."

"So, they're…?" Roxas looked at Pence and Olette, who nodded. "Well, that's never been established. Anyway, I've gotta go study for a test. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Roxas." Pence said while Olette waved.

As Roxas was walking out of the cafeteria, he heard an unfamiliar voice calling him and stopped to see Axel walking toward him.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked, wondering why the red-head wanted him and how he knew his name.

"So, I was gonna head out to eat before lunch is over." Axel gave a charming smile. "Wanna head out with me?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're cute." Axel bent down slightly so he was eyelevel with the blonde. "And I seem to think you're interesting."

"Me? Interesting?" Roxas scoffed. "If you think doing the same old thing everyday is interesting, you have weird tastes."

"Wanna try something different, then?" Axel held out a helmet to the blonde. "Just for a change?"

Roxas stared skeptically at the helmet before he decided that he didn't care if his parents disapproved; he wanted a more exciting life whether they liked it or not.

"Sure." Roxas grinned as he took the red-head's helmet.

Before Roxas met Axel, his life just had no zest to it.

* * *

**Why do I feel like Axel was a sort of bad boy in this one? :/ Because he was! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please look forward to the special chapter that will come after this. XD Read and Review, please.**


	131. Remember the Organization's name

**_Special chapter: Remember the Organization's name-stylized by Organization XIII_**

**This is just a fun chapter that I decided to put at the end of the alphabet once it had been completed. XD I don't own KH or 'Remember the name' by Fort Minor. Read and Review, please.**

**Word: I suggest you listen to the song before or during this fic so you understand how fast this song actually goes. And yes, I did change some lyrics to the song just to fit this. :D Anyway, continue on.**

**And please_ do_ remember the Organization's name. *Stares***

**Anyway, NOW you can continue. XD  
**

* * *

It was dark in the room and only faint whispering could be heard before loud, rap-fast music began and a bright ray of light suddenly opened up to reveal Axel, who smirked.

"You ready? !" He asked.

Demyx suddenly appeared with a laugh as he slung an arm around Axel's shoulders. "Let's go!"

Several lights turned on and revealed the other Organization members, save for Xemnas and Xigbar, standing scattered throughout the lower floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Xigbar abruptly appeared, floating quietly to land next to Demyx and Axel.

"Yeah, for those of you who want to know what we're all about," Xigbar grinned as he summoned his two Sharpshooter. "It's like this, y'all."

"C'mon!" Kixue grinned as she motioned for the other members to join in.

"This is ten percent luck." Luxord pulled out his cards and fanned them out in his hand.

Xigbar began to fire his Arrowguns, hitting the twenty targets that were stationed around the room, all getting bull's-eyes, in the matter of five seconds. The Freeshooter grinned as he rested one weapon on his shoulder. "Twenty percent skill."

"Fifteen percent concentrated power of will." Zexion closed his eyes as his Lexicon hovered before him and rapidly made copies of himself.

Axel grinned as he placed an arm around Roxas. "Five percent pleasure."

Roxas, apparently not liking this, frowned and gave a quick blow to Axel's groin before turning away as the pyro fell to the ground with a yelp. "Fifty percent pain."

"And a hundred percent reason to remember the name." Xemnas hummed as he calmly strode into the room.

"Xemnas!" Vexen quickly bowed and Xemnas nodded appreciatively.

"He doesn't need his name up in lights." Larxene growled as she waved her hand dismissively.

Xaldin crossed his arms as he said, "He just wants to be heard whether it's the battle or the hearts."

"He feels so unlike everybody else, alone." Marluxia shrugged.

"In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him." Lexaeus watched coolly as Xemnas headed toward Saix.

"But fuck 'em." Axel swiped his hand to the side, obviously recovered from his previous encounter. "He knows the code."

Luxord shook his head as he said, "It's not about the salary."

"It's all about reality," Xion said. "And making some noise."

"Making the story." Saix handed a clipboard to Xemnas. "Making sure his Organization stays up."

"That means when he puts it down," Kixue grinned as Xemnas dropped the clipboard, whether on accident or purpose, and Saix picked it up. "Saix's picking it up!"

"Let's go!" Xile cheered as she jumped onto her friend's back.

"Who the hell is he anyway?" Larxene frowned.

"He never really talks much." Axel said, shaking his head with a shrug as he came up beside the Nymph.

"Never concerned with status." Zexion sighed as he opened his Lexicon. "But still leaving them star struck."

"Humbled through opportunities given," Vexen said. "Despite the fact that many misjudged him because he makes a living from giving reports."

"Put together himself," Lexaeus agreed. "Now the picture connects."

"Never asking for someone's help," Luxord said as he played a card game with Xigbar in a nearby corner. "Or to get some respect."

"He's only focused on what he wrote," Marluxia watched as Demyx, who had been playing Arpeggio to make beautiful pictures in the air, hit a wrong note and accidentally drenched Saix's reports. "His will is beyond reach."

Kixue grinned as Saix changed to Berserker mode. "And now it all unfolds, the skill of a Berserker."

"This is twenty percent skill." Saix snarled as he turned his attention to Demyx.

"Eighty percent fear." Demyx cowered.

"Be a hundred percent clear." Marluxia rolled his eyes as Demyx fled with Saix chasing after him. "'Cause Axel is ill."

"Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames." Kixue asked as she looked at Xile.

Xile nodded. "And I heard him wreck it to The Crystal Method, 'Name of the game'."

"Came back, dropped school," Xemnas frowned at the two gossipers. "Took 'em to church."

"I like Bleach, man." Xigbar grinned.

"Why you have the stupidest verse?" Luxord questioned as he glanced at the Freeshooter.

"This dude is the truth," Larxene said. "Now everybody's giving him guest spots."

"His stock's through the roof." Sora said as he poked his head into the room. "I heard he's fuckin' with Roxas!"

Axel choked and glared at the brunette before yelling curses at him to get the hell out and Sora left, giggling insanely, as he went to tell Riku what the Organization was doing.

"This is ten percent luck." Saix said as he walked back into the room, dragging a struggling Demyx by the back of the neck.

"Twenty percent skill." Xile grinned as she summoned her two Kodachi and tossed them at Kixue.

Kixue blocked the attack with her notebook and stopped the weapons in mid-air before sending them back to Xile. "Fifteen percent concentrated power of will."

"Five percent pleasure." Marluxia smiled, pulling Vexen closer as Xile dodged the counter attack.

Demyx whined as Saix roughly released him. "Fifty percent pain."

Xaldin glanced at everyone and they instantly stood together with Xemnas at the front, their weapons in their hands. "And a hundred percent reason to remember the name."

Roxas glanced at Xigbar as the members scatter once again. "They call him Xigbar."

"He's sick and he's spitting fire," Xaldin said. "And Xemnas got him out of the darkness."

"He's hot." Luxord smiled.

Saix stared at his clipboard as he said, "Found him in Hollow Bastion with Luxord."

"What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine." Axel muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Luxord glared at the pyro.

"He's a prick," Axel glared back at the blonde. "He's a cock."

"The type men want to be with." Luxord said defensively.

Axel smirked as he made a sideways L and flicked his hand up slightly in the 'pow' motion. "And gunners hope he get shot."

"Eight years in the making." Xemnas gazed toward Kingdom Hearts. "Patiently waiting for it to blow."

"Now the record with Zemyx taking over the globe." Kixue announced as he opened her notebook and showed it to everyone, the notebook holding many statistics.

Axel pointed to Demyx and Zexion who had decided to be lovey-dovey. "He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope."

"You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out this kid's throat." Marluxia whispered to Vexen.

"Roxas!" Axel happily hugged Roxas.

Xion grinned as Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "He's not your everyday on the block."

"He knows how to work with what he's got." Vexen frowned as he glanced at Marluxia.

Marluxia smiled, putting an arm around Vexen as Axel ran past with Roxas chasing after him. "Making his way to the top."

"He often gets a comment on his name." Demyx looked at Zexion.

The Schemer nodded in agreement. "People keep asking him was it given at birth or does it stand for an acronym?"

"No, he's living proof." Xigbar shook his head. "Got him rocking the booth."

Luxord smiled as he watched Roxas passionately kiss Axel. "He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice."

"Him and his crew are known around as one of the best." Marluxia pointed to Roxas, Axel and Xion.

Xemnas watched as Xion and Roxas summoned their Keyblades. "Dedicated to what they do."

"Give a hundred percent!" Kixue excitedly held up a sign that said "100%".

"Forget Xemnas." Axel pushed the Superior out of the way.

"Nobody knows how or why he tries so hard." Demyx waved a hand as he laid on the ground with his Sitar.

Roxas watched as Xemnas looked back at Kingdom Hearts. "It seems like he's never got time."

"Because he writes every mission and he writes every sign." Xion explained as she looked at Roxas.

"Oh, so that's why." Roxas grinned.

Saix stared at Xemnas with a small smile. "And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind."

"It's like a design written in his head every time." Vexen said as he nodded and Saix glanced at him.

They both looked back at Xemnas as Riku and Sora appeared at the entrance to the hall. "Before he even touches a pen or speaks in a line."

"And those motherfuckers he runs with." Riku growled as he glared at the Nobodies in the room.

Sora looked at Riku. "The kids that he signed?"

"Ridiculous." Riku sneered. "Without even trying."

The two glanced at each other in confusion. "How do they do it? !"

"This is ten percent luck." Xion summoned her Keyblade and quickly turned around, killing a Shadow that had been trying to sneak up behind her.

Larxene smirked as she called up Foudre and three them up into the air to form the Organization symbol. "Twenty percent skill."

"Fifteen percent concentrated power of will." Lexaeus said, not opening his closed eyes.

Demyx was still laying on the ground, playing his Sitar, as Zexion laid next to him. "Five percent pleasure."

"Fifty percent pain." Vexen backed up as Marluxia advanced on him.

Saix gestured to the Nobody symbol that hung in the room. "And a hundred percent to remember the name."

"This is ten percent luck." Xemnas tossed one of his ethereal blades between Marluxia and Vexen to break them apart.

Xaldin summoned two of his Lindworm and flipped them around before catching them behind his back in an X-shape. "Twenty percent skill."

"Fifteen percent concentrated power of will." Roxas said as he willed Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands.

"Five percent pleasure." Zexion smiled as he pulled Demyx on top of him.

Xigbar smirked as he gripped Luxord's chin. "Fifty percent pain."

"And a hundred percent reason to remember the name." Axel grinned as he tapped the side of his head.

"Yeah!" All the Nobodies chorused. "Organization XIII."

"Xemnas." Xemnas stood before everybody, looking as superior as he could. "Leader of the Nobodies."

"Axel!" Axel summoned his chakrams.

Xigbar smirked as he called upon Sharpshooter. "Xigbar!"

"Moogle shop!" A random moogle chirped as he suddenly appeared.

Everyone looked at the moogle before they burst into laughter.

"Good job, guys." Kixue said as she walked toward the camera and took it off the stand. "This is so going on YouTube."

* * *

**Everyone: Bye! We hope you enjoyed this as much as Kixue enjoyed writing it. :D **

**I am so evil. :D Anyway, I hope you had as much of a fun time reading this as I did writing it and I hope you'll check out the Lesa alphabet next. :D Byyyeeeee~!**


End file.
